Jaden Motou
by Zorcandpals
Summary: Jaden Yuki has a secret, she's not a boy and her last names not Yuki. She's really the daughter of the missing King of Games Yugi Motou. She possesses the Millenium Armband and Haou's her Yami and the daughter of Atem. She joins Duel Academy with a mission, to become good enough to save her dad when she finds him, not realising the friends and maybe love, she'll find on the way. AU
1. Prologue

**What if Jaden was Yugis daughter? Well in this fic she is, and her father went missing when she was just seven years old. She will be pretending to be a boy in this fic while she's at Duel Academy. Yubel and Haou are good from the start, Haou is Atems daugher and Jaden has the Millenium armband. Vote for who you want Jaden to be with in the reviews. **

**Chazz/Jaden**

**Zane/Jaden**

**Jesse/Jaden**

**Atticus/Jaden**

**Bastion/Jaden**

**Other(say who)/Jaden**

**I do not own either series of Yugioh.**

A small brunette girl with bright brown eyes was laughing happily, it was her seventh birthday and her entire family were with her.

Her Godfathers, the poor girl had four, were arguing, just like normal. Her godmother was talking to her mother and her Father was talking to her great grandpa.

She giggled when she turned her attention to her godfathers in time to see Kiaba bash Joey in the back of his head and Malik and Ryou to try to seperate them. Yep, things never changed. She grinned as she ran up to them and tugged on her uncle Setos coat making him look down and give one of his rare smiles as he picked her up. "Hey Jay." he stated brightly, "Do you want your present?" he asked gently. The small girl nodded excitedly at that and he pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

She grinned as she opened it slowly to reveal a small locket in the shape of a Duel monster card. It was similar to the one Kaiba was wearing but smaller. She opened it slowly and beamed when she saw a picture of her, Seto and Mokuba that had been taken on her fifth birthday, on the other side of the minature frame was a picture of her in her daddys arms laughing happily.

Jaden beamed as she shut the locket and handed it to Seto, "Put it on me!" she gasped out excitedly, "Please!" she begged. Seto chuckled and put her down, slowly fastening the chain around her neck. Everyone had turned to look at the excited girl as she hugged Seto again and he smiled as he nodded over at Mokuba, "Mokuba chose the pictures." he told her gently, making her nod and run over to him as well. Hugging the tall boy who she thought of as a big brother. "Thank you both!" she cried out, "I love it!" she grinned as her family crowded around to give her more presents.

She loved them all and she was constantly hugging people. Although it was kinda weird when the spirit of the Ring, who everyone just called Bakura these days, and Marik, (Maliks Yami), gave her a beautiful knife with jewles on the hilt. Yami hadn't been to happy at that and he'd taken control for long enough to hit the tomb robber in the back of his head. Of course that had just amused the young girl more so it didn't affect the day that much.

Joey, Tristan and Serenity had brought her her first deck of Duel monsters cards, an Elemental hero deck.

Eventually it was getting dark and Jaden was getting tired, everyone had already left for their own homes.

She was curled up in her daddies arms, her mother had went inside, telling Yugi to make sure they weren't out too long. He carried her out through the streets and he took her up to one of his old favourite hang outs, the roof. They stood there in silence, watching the sunset and the stars come out.

Jaden loved the night sky, and her dad knew it, so he'd probably planned this. She smiled at the thought before blinking in confusion as she was brought out of her thoughts as her daddy handed her two cards, "These are your final presents honey," he stated gently, smiling as she looked at the cards and grinned, "Yubel and Winged Kuribo! Thanks you daddy!" she gasped out, hugging him tightly making him chuck.

"It's nothing honey." he stated gently, hugging her tighter, "Let's get home." he smiled down at her as he carried her down from the roof and they headed home.

About half way there Yugi frowned and gently put Jaden down, "Wait here a second honey, I'll just be a moment." he ordered. Jaden nodded and Yugi ran into an alley. Jaden stood there, shivering slightly for what felt like hours. Then there was a loud scream and Jadens eyes widened. She ran into the alley in time to see a man running out of the alley with someone slung over their shoulder.

Jaden screamed desperately and ran after them. But the faster she tried to run the further the man seemed to be getting away. She was crying desperately as she tripped and went flying towards the floor.

Only to wake up with a gasp, sweating and panting in her warm safe bed, fifteen years old, 8 years since that day.


	2. The Academy exams

**The last chapter was basically showing what happened. I don't own Yugioh.**

**Also I would like to respond to reviews.**

**Higuchimon: Ok, I respect your points but I'm going to say this now, and hopefully I won't have to repeat this, this is a fanfic, I know this isn't cannon, that's the whole point of it. Also I believe that when I said Yubel is good from the start I meant that she wasn't corrupted. As for the time difference, in my fic it's a bigger time difference, honestly, and I don't mean to sound rude saying this, but you don't seem to understand that this is fanfiction.****Vote for who you want Jaden to be with in the reviews. **

**Chazz/Jaden**

**Zane/Jaden**

**Jesse/Jaden**

**Atticus/Jaden**

**Bastion/Jaden**

**Other(say who)/Jaden**

**I do not own either series of Yugioh.**

Jaden sighed to herself as she took a moment to calm down before climbing out of her bed slowly, stumbling to her small bathroom to splash some cold water onto her face to wake her up properly. She looked up into the mirror, sighing softly at the sight. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, and there were bags under them.

Jaden pulled back shaking her head slowly before she grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto it. She did her teeth quickly before washing her face. She wouldn't have time to shower this morning.

She shook her head and smiled sadly as she grabbed her hairbrush and tugged it through her short brow hair quickly. Then she smiled, she could easily pass for a boy, she could get away from everything if she passed the entrance exams. She'd told her family not to look for her when she went to school, and she thought they understood, they'd agreed not to anyway.

She sighed to herself and her gaze flicked to the reflection of her Millenium armband in the mirror. She turned around quickly, thinking about the Millenium items always made her think about her dad... and about the promise she'd made to herself after he dissapeared. She would find him. She'd find him and bring him home, no matter where he was.

Jaden shook her head as she walked into her bedroom and quickly got dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a red slightly baggy top. She was lucky, considering her age she was very flat chested, which meant that she could easily pose as a boy, and she wouldn't have to be in Obelisk.

She darted down the stairs and ran out the door, calling to tell her mom she was going out before cursing when she caught a glimpse of the clock. She was gonna be late!

She tugged on her shoes and darted out of the door, sprinting through the streets, weaving through the crowds expertly. Her deck was in her pocket, although Yubel and the God cards, which her mother had found in their bedroom shortly after Yugi had dissapeared and gave them to her, were in her jacket pocket, because Yubel was a bit hard to control, and people would get suspicious if she used the God cards.

The girl grinned when she spotted a shortcut and ran through the trees, she noticed a wall but she wasn't discouraged, she simply climbed up the tree and jumped over the small gap onto the solid ground on the other side."I'm here!" she yelled, "I'm Jaden Yuki." she gasped out, panting slightly as she walked over to the man, he sighed, "I'll tell them we have a late comer, you go on in." he snapped, storming off.

Jaden grinned proudly to herself and she darted in after him, she looked around, grinning when she spotted a boy deuling before giggling to herself when she noticed a short pale blue haired boy with glasses sat watching. She swung herself over the seats grinning as she landed next to him and he jumped.

"Wow, look at him go." she grinned as she turned to face the boy. "My name's Jaden, and you are?" she asked lightly. The small blue haired boy smiled shyly, "I'm Syrus." he told her. "It's nice to meet you." Jaden nodded as she turned her attention back to the duel, "Nice to meet you too, and crap! I missed the rest of the duel." she complained loudly when she realised he was packing up.

Syrus gave a small laugh, "Yeah, it was a good duel." he stated gently, "That was Bastion Misawa, I heard that he got the highest score on the exam out of everyone," he told her. Jaden raised an eyebrow at that, "Wow... I barely even passed." she muttered. Syrus nodded at that, "Me too, I kinda get test anxienty, I dunno how I won my match." he stated, looking down.

Jade grinned at that, "At least you're already in, I've got to have my duel now." she told him. The small boys eyes widened in shock, "You've not dueled yet?" he asked. Jaden nodded, "Uh huh, not yet." she stated lightly. Syrus instantly looked worried, "You might have a problem, I thought that Bastions Duel was supposed to be the last." he informed Jaden slowly.

Jadens eyes widened in shock and she frowned slightly, "Um... crap." she muttered, "I guess I just have to hope they'll let me duel, I really don't wanna have to get him involved." she mumbled, picturing how smug her uncle Seto would be.

Syrus frowned in confusion but didn't comment. A moment later Bastion came up the steps to sit down in front of them, "Hey, that was a good duel." stated Jaden brightly, leaning over the seat to speak to him.

The tall boy looked up at her, blinking slightly in suprise, "Thank you..." he stated slowly before turning away. Jaden felt a bubble of annoyance with she quickly suppressed before smirking, "From the looks of it you might be the best duelist here." she drawled out, perfectly relaxed as he span around, his eyes wide. And then a voice came over the loud speakers announcing, "Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four." in a monotonous voice.

She grinned brightly, winking at Syrus, "Told ya!" she laughed, ruffling his hair before starting to head down the steps, "Wish me luck guys." she stated brightly only to be stopped by Bastion grabbing her arm.

"Hey, wait, if I'm the second best then who's the best?" he asked in confusion. Jaden grinned brightly at him, "Me, I've been duelling since I was a little kid, and I've had this deck since I was seven, I've never lost a duel." she admitted, a part of her tempted to tell them that she'd even beaten Seto Kaiba.

Both boys eyes widened in shock and Syrus stared at her with barely concealed awe, "You're so confident..." he stated softly as Jaden span around and darted down the steps, jumping the last five and landing in a slight crouch before jogging into the exam field.

She was looking around at the technology, which wasn't as amazing as most would believe considering the fact that she was Seto Kaibas god daughter, when an annoyingly grating voice broke her train of thoughts by announcing, "Alright, test time." she span to face him, a goofy grin plastered to her face as he asked, "So son, what's your name?"

Jaden grinned at that, "I'm Jaden Mo.." she froze for a second, her eyes going wide before she fixed her mistake, "Yuki." The man, who now that she was actually paying attention to him was kinda freaky, was wearing a stupid blue jacket with pink frills around the collar. He had long blonde hair tied back and his lips were dark purple.

The man sneered slightly, "Well Jaden Yugi, I'm Dr Vellian Crowler, department chair of techniques here at duel academy." he announced proudly. Jadens eyes widened slightly before she grinned, "Wow... a department chair, I had no idea, with how you're dressed I thought you were a mascot or something." she thought aloud. Crowler scowled at that, pulling out his duel disk and turning it on.

She raised an eyebrow at the duel disk, it was one of the more high tech versions. Jaden grinned brightly, "Wow, that's pretty cool." she stated lightly, making him smile proudly.

"Yes, it is." he stated brightly before suddenly scowling at her.

"Let's just duel." he snapped, causing her to shrug and set up her duel disk, quickly drawing her hand.

She stared at the cards for a moment before grinning. "I think I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian in defence mode." she declared as she put her card down. "And I'll throw down a face down." she stated, doing so before looking up at Crowler, "You better get your game on teach." she stated lightly, a plan already forming in her mind.

He scowled and muttered something as he looked through his hand, "Alright, for my first move I'll take it nice and easy, I chose to play the spell card Confiscation." he stated calmly. Jadens eyes widened, "Great." she muttered, "You get to look at my hand and send one of my cards to the gaveyard..." she mumbled, making Crowler smirk. "Right, in exchange for 1000 lifepoints I can look do exactly what you just stated." he bragged.

Jaden scowled slightly as the man smirked while looking at his hand, "Oh yes, I remember some of these cards from my days as a rookie." he taunted. Jadens eyes narrowed at that. "You don't wanna know who my deck's beat." she mumbled.

Crowlers eyes narrowed at that, "What did you just say?" he asked sharply. Jaden glared at him, "Nothing, I just think you're being harsh considering the fact that I'm fifteen." she snapped.

Crowler smirked cruelly at her as he smirked, "I'll send Monster Reborn to the graveyard." he declared. Jaden clenched her fist and bit back a growl as she put the spell card into the graveyard.

Jadens glare intensified as Crowler laughed cruelly, "Next I'll lay two cards face down on the field and last but not least I'll play Heavy storm. This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card on the field." he stated sneering as Jadens trap was destroyed. Her eyes narrowed slightly, "What are you planning..." she mumbled softly before loudly asking, "Have you forgotten about your cards?" causing Crowler to laugh, "Of course not! As two weird golden monsters that looked like worms appeared. Jadens eyes widened in shock and realisation.

"Damn, that was a good move." she muttered, "I'll give you that." then Jaden smiled, "This is gonna be more interesting than I thought!" she stated brightly. Crowlers eyes narrowed at that, "I see you're enjoying your lesson." he snapped, making her nod, "Yeah, it's been a long time since I found learning this fun." she stated happily.

She could have sworn Crowler growled slightly at that, "Well I'm an excellent teacher thank you." he ground out, "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens and summon Aincent gear Golem!" he declared causing Jadens eyes to widen in shock. There was no way that would be a test deck, this teacher was trying to humilate her and make sure she couldn't get it.

Jadens smile faden and she got a determined look on her face. He wanted to play dirty then she could play, even just beating him would humiliate him.

She watched as the monsters hologram appeared and she scowled at it. She'd went up against the Blue eyes Ultimate dragon before, this monster didn't scare her. Crowler laughed again, "Golem attack! Mechanised Maylay!"

Jaden grimaced as the monster attacked and destroyed Avian, making a surge of fury rip through her as her life points went down.

She looked down, shaking with anger before she started to laugh, she would beat this stuck up asshole! "Don't feel bad, this is the top duelling school in the country, some people simply aren't cut out for it..." he taunted before trailing off when he realised she was laughing.

"Boy, I really wanna come to this school now, you really know your stuff teach." she stated lightly, enjoying the look of outrage on his face.

Jaden quickly drew a card and smiled when she realised it was Winged Kuriboh. She didn't even notice the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as he winked at her. She laughed softly at that, "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defence mode." she declared, remembering the time she'd used this exact move against Seto, she knew Crowler would fall into the same trap as he had.

"And I'll place one card face down, not bad huh teach?" Asked Jaden for added affect.

Crowler laughed loudly at that, "No, not that bad, but you must understand I'm a master technician, a Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian, even one with wings you see, it's defence points are still no match for my Golem, it's a textbook mistake, don't feel bad. Now let's proceed, with the legendary Aincent Gear Golem! Attack that Kuriboh with Mechanised Maylay!" he ordered, making Jaden smirk to herself, although he did wince slightly when Kuriboh was destroyed.

Crowler scowled when he noticed that her lifepoints hadn't changed, "Ceck your gear, your life points have stayed the same." he ordered making her glare proudly.

"There's nothing wrong with my gear, on the turn my Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take Zero damage." she informed him. Crowlers eyes widened in shock at that and she laughed.

Crowler scowled again. "Fine fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you there." he snapped

Jadens eyes narrowed, "Hey, just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" she snarled out, Crowler rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, I forget how attached junior duelists get to your monsters, I'm so sorry." he sneered sarcastically. Jaden growled, "That was a gift from my father on my seventh birthday! Just before he dissapeared, you couldn't begin to understand how much he means to me!" she yelled furiously before taking a deep breath, "But you should be sorry, because your attack set off my trap card! One of my favourites too, hero signal!" she stated brightly.

Jaden relished the look of shock on Crowlers face as she pulled out a card, "And that brings out my second Elemental hero, Burstinatrix!" she stated proudly as she summoned her monster. "And now it's my turn!" she declared as she drew a card and grinned.

"First off I'm gonna bring back Avian to my hand using the spell card Warrior returning alive, and now I'm summon him to the field." she stated confidently causing Crowler to laugh, "Oh, ok, annother ammature mistake, but this is good, this is good..." he taunted, but Jaden interrupted him.

"I'm not finished, my heros might not be strong enough to beat the Aincent Gear Golem on their own, but lucky me, I have Polymerisation in my hand," she stated sweetly as she used it and they became Flame Wingman. "And now we have my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman," she stated loudly, "And I'm still not done, I know Wingman still has less attack points than your Golem, but I also have Skyscraper!" she stated proudly as she activated it, "Meaning that his attack goes up by 1000!" she declared, laughing at the look of horror on his face, "Now Wingman, attack!" she ordered, grinning as her Hero destroyed the Golem and she lightly stated.

"And incase you didn't realise, my Wingmans special ability means that your Golems attack is taken out of your life points." she stated casually, as his life points drained to 0 and the holegrams dissapeared, "I passed." she stated confidently as Crowled mumbled nonsense from the floor. The crowd were wild, screaming about her victory, she grinned as she span around, jumping up and down, waving at Syrus and Bastion, "I'm in! I'm in guys!"


	3. Meeting Chazz Princeton

**Hey again, this chapter isn't an entire episode and I may cut down some or split them up, hell I may even miss out certain episodes if I don't think they'll add anything to the story. **

**Also I would like to respond to reviews.**

**Higuchimon: Again I respect your opinion, and I didn't state that Jaden couldn't do anything wrong, if you remember correctly the reason Yubel was sent away was because she was phsycotic and kept putting people who he duelled into comas. In this fic Jaden would have had people with experience in dealing with that sort of thing around him, meaning that they would have been able to stop it from getting to the stage that they had to send her away. And I can only do what I can do when it comes to being in character, no one can get it spot on. As for your vote I will consider it but considering the fact that you don't really seem to like the plot of my story in general I don't know if I'll actually use the pairing, also I don't really like pairing Monsters with humans... **

**SkyLion27: Thank you so much for your vote and the support, I really appreciate it.**

**Talking in minds. 'Hey'**

**Vote for who you want Jaden to be with in the reviews, the current votes are: **

**Chazz/Jaden: 0**

**Zane/Jaden: 0**

**Jesse/Jaden: 1**

**Atticus/Jaden: 0**

**Bastion/Jaden: 0**

**Other(say who)/Jaden: 1**

**I do not own either series of Yugioh.**

Jaden was currently fast asleep as she stood up during the Principal Sheppards speach. Eventually Syrus dragged her out of the room, making her wake up slowly, groaning slightly, "Huh... wha now?" she grumbled. Syrus laughed softly at her.

"C'mon Jay." He stated, tugging her along, "Did you listen to anything he said?" he asked softly. Jaden shook her head, "Not really, I was sleepy." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

Syrus laughed at that, "You're kinda adorable... in a weird way." he shook his head. "Seriously, you look kinda feminine." Jadens eyes widened at that and she shook her head, suddenly wide awake, "People tell me that sometimes, I'm not though." she lied, ignoring the feeling of guilt.

Syrus smiled at her, "I didn't say you were." he stated lightly before grinning. "Isn't it so cool though?" he asked excitedly "We're both in the Slifer red dorms." he stated happily. Jaden laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it is, and I personally love the jacket." she grinned as she tugged at the sleeves of her red jacket. She was wearing a plain black top underneath it.

Syrus laughed and nodded, "They look pretty cool." he admitted. Then Jaden grinned when she spotted Bastion and she grabbed Syrus' arm and dragging him over to the boy, who was wearing a yellow jacket. "Hey! Bastion, you're a Ra then!" she called out as she drew to a stop infront of the taller boy. He gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, and you're both Slifers, have you seen your dorms yet?" he asked politely. Jaden shook her head. "Nope, me and Sy are gonna head there now." she informed him. Bastion gave a small nod and smiled, "I'll see you later then." he stated giving them a small wave and turning to head towards his dorm.

Jaden grinned as she waved after him before turning to Syrus, "Let's go." she stated brightly, grabbing the short boys arm and tugging him towards their new dorm. When they got there she beamed, darting up the wooden steps and around to the back of it, standing on the deck and leaning over the railing slightly, staring into the beautiful sea.

She tilted her head slightly and turned around to face Syrus when she heard him complaining, "This isn't a dorm, this is an out house with a deck." Jaden frowned slightly at him, "Are you kidding, this place is awesome! Have you seen the view?" she asked, darting forward and grabbing his arm to tug him to the back so that he could see over the railings. Syrus smiled very faintly, "Well the view is good." he admittted after a moment. Jaden grinned and that and darted back to the front of the small hut, opening the door of their room excitedly.

"Alright, this one's our room Sy." she stated brightly as she stepped to the side slightly so Syrus could see. The small boy frowned slightly, "It's a bit small... huh." he mumbled. Jaden laughed at that. "Well we're small guys." she stated lightly, causing Syrus to smile very slightly.

Jaden then walked into the room, looking around with a small grin on her lips, "I really like it, this'll make a cool place to stay for our first year here." she stated warmly as she looked around.

Syrus grinned at that, "Yeah! Kinda weird, meeting at the entrance exams, and now room mates! Think we were somehow connected to eachother in an aincent life Jaden?" he asked excitedly, "You know, like you were an Egyptian Pharoh and I was a high Priest?"

He asked excitedly. Jaden giggled softly at that, covering her mouth with her hand to try and control herself before she managed to choke out, "I don't think so somehow Sy." She shook her head slowly, "In fact I severely doubt it." and then Jaden turned to face Sy as he looked down, slightly dissapointed, "Well it could be true." he mumbled. Jaden smiled brightly at him "Forget it, we're way cooler than that." she told him brightly.

Syrus looked down at that, "Maybe you are." he mumbled causing Jaden to sigh loudlyly. "Sy, we're gonna have to work on your confidence, but first lets get some light in here." she stated, walking over to the window and opening the curtains.

A loud irratated voice snapped, "Hey! Those were closed for a reason." making Jaden jump slightly as she span around and looked up at the top bunk. Syrus was quick to appologise, "Oh... sorry." he gasped out. Jaden laughed, rubbing the back of her head embarassedly, "Yeah, we didn't see you up there." she stated slowly.

A large boy with black hair that puffed up slightly either side making him lookn like a Koala. He growled at them and Syrus jumped behind Jaden, clinging to her desperately making the young girl laugh softly before glaring right back at him. "You don't need to be rude!" she snapped loudly. The boy scowled at Syrus, who was screaming loudly, "Would you stop the screaming?" he asked angrily, "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" he asked loudly. Jaden smiled as she pried Syrus off her.

"Sorry, I'm Jaden and this is Syrus, this is our room now too... I guess we're your new room mates." she stated slowly. The boy turned over in his bed so his back was facing them. "You're new alright, so lemme tell you how things work here." he stated, obviously annoyed.

Syrus frowned in confusion, "What things, like when parents weekend's gonna be?" he asked innocently.

The boy rolled his eyes, "No, like how the colours work, that's the most important thing." he told them, causing the duo to nod, "Yeah?" the asked in unison.

"You've got two different kinds of students here, Obelisk blue students, Ra yellow students and Slifer red students, now the blues are the highest ranked students, some kids are blue because of grades, others through connections." he explained, Jaden gave a small laugh at that, "They'd wet themself if they knew my connections." she mumbled. The boy sat up straight and stared at her with narrowed eyes, and Syrus tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean Jaden?" he asked lightly.

The young girls eyes widened in shock and she blushed slightly, "Nothing... no need to worry about that." she gasped out quickly. The boy raised an eyebrow at that, "Ok..." he stated slowly, "As I was saying, the Obelisks mostly think they're better than everyone else. Then there are the Ra yellows, who got good marks in their exams, they're mostly younger students with lots of potential, and then there are us, the Slifers, we're the bottom of the heap, everyone looks down on us because out exam scores are so low." he stated simply, "We're the bottom of the barrel here, the dueling duds." he told them, "By the way, I'm Chumly." he added as he rolled over again.

Jaden frowned at that before grabbing Syrus' arm and dragging him out of the room, "C'mon, let's explore." she stated warmly, hoping to get his mind away from Chumly's pessimistic opinion. She tugged him out of the room and quickly found the way to a cliff edge, where stared out at the amazing view as they walked along the edge.

Jaden sighed when she noticed how upset Syrus looked and she bit her lip worriedly before asking, "C'mon, don't tell me you're still depressed." she asked, slightly desperate. Syrus didn't perk up at all, he kept his head down as he muttered, "By Chumly said that us reds were the worst." Jaden rolled her eyes at that, "Forget him." she stated casually, "He doesn't matter, besides, red's an awesome colour, it's my favourite actually." she informed him. "I mean think about it, where do you think the term red hot comes from? From red." she told him brightly.

"Besides, the year's not even started yet, so how can we be the worst?" she asked him, pausing to give him a small smile when he started to perk up and nod. "Yeah, you're right Jaden. Red is for red hot! Scorching! Dangerous! Hot! I'm like a furnace," he declared. Jaden froze, her head spinning to face the other direction before she grabbed Syrus' arm and dragged him along with her as she ran, "Wha?" he gasped out, "Where are we going?" he asked as he was pulled along by the young girl.

Jaden grinned brightly, "There's a duel!" she yelled excitedly, "I can sense it." she explained shortly causing Syrus to stare in shock as they got inside and Jaden let go of Syrus' arm.

The young brunnet was leading the shorter boy through the corridors with ease, "It's this way Sy." she stated warmly. Syrus followed her, wide eyed, "How can you know?" he asked, slightly confused. "Do you have some kind of sixth sense for duelling or something?" he questioned.

Jaden gave a light laugh at that, "Or something..." she told him lightly. At that thought she heard laughter from inside her mind and a voice that was similar to hers but slightly sharper stated, 'Really Jaden, or something?' the young girl paused for a second causing Syrus to send her a concerned look.

'Shut it Haou,' she retorted. Haou laughed at that. 'No, and where's Yubel?' she asked after a moment. Jaden started to walk again, 'I've got her safe, I don't want a repeat of what happened when I was a kid.' Jaden grimaced as she felt Haous annoyance and she quickly shut off her mental link with her yami.

Then she shot Syrus a smile as they wandered into a huge arena. Syrus' eyes widened in shock and awe, "Are we allowed to be in here?" he asked nervously.

Jaden smiled brightly, "I don't see why not, we're students here to." she stated lightly.

Syrus nodded slowly, "I guess... it looks completely state of the art." his voice was filled with awe and Jaden was forced to resist the urge to laugh, knowing that it would confuse Syrus and make him ask questions she really didn't want to answer.

Jaden smiled, "I bet it would be pretty cool to duel here... do you wanna test it?" she asked him lightly, grinned as he nodded.

Then two tall boys in Obelisk blue uniforms stalked over to the duo glaring. "You aren't allowed to duel here, this is the Obelisk campus." he sneered in an increadibly annoying and high pitched voice.

Jaden immediately stood up straighter, a slightly defensive stance as the other boy sneered, "And you Slifer red rejects aren't welcome here, ya got that?" his voice was deeper and rather dopey sounding.

Jaden smirked at them, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ah, well if it isn't Grumpy and Dopey." she stated lightly. The first boys eyes widened and the other boy frowned in confusion.

"Don't make fun of us you Slifer scum." spat the high pitched voiced boy, clenching his fist. Syrus' eyes widened and he let out a startled yelp, "Jaden!" he gasped out, "Don't make them mad." the small boy was clinging to her arm and she shot him a small smile.

"It's ok Sy, I can deal with them." she stated confidently. Both of the boys eyes widened at that and the dopey boy called out, "Hey! Chazz, that kid who beat Dr Crowler is here!" he called out.

A tall pale boy with spikey black hair wearing an Obelisk uniform appeared and glared down at the young girl.

Jaden gave a small smile and waved her hand, "Hey! You must be these idiots friend." she stated brightly, "I'm Jaden Yuki, and I guess your names Chazz..." she trailed off.

The annoying high pitched guy glared at her for that, "He's Chazz Princeton, and he was the number one duelist at duel prep school, so you make sure and pay the propper respect, got it?" he asked making Jaden smile mockingly, "I'm sorry, your voice is so annoying it made me go temporarily deaf." she stated sarcastically. Both of the idiot boys glared at her and the dopey one snapped, "He's gonna be the King of Games one day." he told the two Slifers.

Jadens eyes narrowed at that and her fists clenched, "He doesn't stand a hope in hells chance." she spat out. All three Obelisks eyes widened at that as the young girl blinked back tears. "No one will ever be as great as Yugi was!" she yelled before spinning around and running away from them.

Jaden heard Syrus calling after her but she ignored him as she fled.


	4. New friends and a blast from the past

**Higuchimon: Please don't review me again, I'm doing the best I can to write something original and interesting but you don't honestly seem to be interested in the actual fic.**

**Talking in minds. 'Hey'**

**Vote for who you want Jaden to be with in the reviews, the current votes are: **

**Chazz/Jaden: 0**

**Zane/Jaden: 0**

**Jesse/Jaden: 1**

**Atticus/Jaden: 0**

**Bastion/Jaden: 0**

**Other(say who)/Jaden: 1**

**I do not own either series of Yugioh.**

Jaden was sat on the edge of one of the many cliffs, crying softly as she wrapped her arms around herself. It had been 8 years and she still wasn't over it.

Jaden was so distracted that she didn't notice a tall blonde girl in the Obelisk uniform following her until the other girl laid a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. "Are you ok?" she asked gently. Jaden looked up, wiping her tears away quickly.

"I... I'm fine." she stammered out, her eyes going wide when the girl silently handed her a tissue. "You don't really look it." she stated lightly, "You're the kid who beat Crowler, right?" she asked, somehow understanding that Jaden needed to get her mind off whatever was bothering her.

Jaden gave the blonde a shaky smile and nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah..." she stated quietly, "That was pretty easy." she admitted making the blonde smile. "It wouldn't be to most, you're an amazing duelist..." she stated warmly before laughing, "I don't even know your name, I'm Alexis Rhodes." she informed the brunnet who smiled faintly.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, it's nice to meet you." she stated, blushing slightly, "God, I bet I look like a mess." she mutted causing Alexis to laugh softly and shake her head.

"Not really, I mean you can tell you've been crying, but I've see worse." she informed her reassuringly. Jaden blushed again, biting her lip, "Thanks... but why are you here?" she asked slowly. Alexis laughed warmly. "I was on my way to tell some other Obelisks that the welcome dinners are starting soon, they probably already have." she stated lightly, "And I saw you come running out looking upset so I followed you." she smiled warmly.

Jaden gave a grateful smile at that. "I appreciate it." she stated quietly. They both sat there for a moment before Alexis suddenly asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what got you so upset?" Jaden looked down, biting her lip.

"One of the Obelisk students said something that hit a nerve, a very raw and painful one." she whispered. Alexis smiled sadly. "It sucks when that happens, I don't know what I'd do if someone said something about my brother..." she trailed off sighing as Jaden tilted her head in confusion. "You're brother?" she asked lightly.

Alexis sighed, "Atticus, he went missing while he was at the Academy, I'm going to find him one day." she stated, confidence filling her voice.

Jadens eyes widened in shock and she hesitated for a moment before slowly stating, "My dad... It's my dad that went missing, maybe we can help eachother find them." she stated, smiling at Alexis. The blonde girl smiled back and nodded "You're one of the only person I've told about my brother." she stated softly. Jaden gave a small laugh.

"Other than my family no one knows that my dad dissapeared when I was a kid." she told the other girl. Alexis smiled softly, "Thanks for confiding in me..." she sighed sadly, "I know how hard it can be to talk about that sort of thing."

Jaden nodded before blushing scarlet when her stomach rumbled loudly. Alexis laughed loudly as she looked over at Jaden, "We should go the dinners, who knows, maybe there'll be food left." she stated lightly.

Jaden blushed brighter and nodded, "Thanks Alexis..." she stated after standing up. She held her hand out to the other girl who took it with a smile as she helped her up. "It's fine, see you around Jaden." she stated, giving a small nod before turning and walking away towards her dorms.

Jaden waved after her before spinning around in the opposite direction and running back towards the red dorms. She ran into the room and blushed as everyone looked up and stared at her, including the teacher who smiled warmly, "You must be Jaden Yuki, your friend was worried about you." he stated, guesturing to Syrus who jumped up quickly, "Are you ok Jaden?" he asked, his voice thick with concern. Jaden nodded quickly, "Yeah, but I'm starving." she gasped out, darting over to his table and sitting down next to him as she started to devour the food, ocassionaly taking a break to gasp out, "God so delicious." and "More food!"

The other student gaped at her in shock but the teacher laughed, "I'm glad you're enjoying it, I'm professor Banner." he told her kindly. Jaden gave a small nod and a thumbs up making him laugh louder, "I'll leave you to your food."

~~~Hour later~~~

Jaden was led on the floor of her dorm sighing contentedly as she rubbed her stomach while watching Syrus pout out cups of tea. "I officially love it here, Proffessor Banner's such a good cook." she stated brightly. Syrus smiled brightly and nodded, "Yeah, and he seems like a nice guy too." he agreed. Jaden grinned as Syrus carried the tray over and she took one of the hot drinks, "I'm with you there, he wasn't annoyed at me for being late, and thanks." she finished before she took a deep sip and smiled, "This is good." she told her friend, who smiled, "Thanks."

He knew not to ask about why Jaden had ran off because she'd snapped when he'd asked, telling him to leave her alone.

Jaden nodded her head up at the top bunk and Syrus nodded before asking, "Hey, Chumly, want some tea?" he asked politely. The older boy scowled at that and snapped, "Did I say I was thirsty?" he asked rudely causing Jadens eyes to narrow, "He just asked you a question, you don't need to be so rude!" she snapped back.

"Tea makes you wet the bed." Chumly retorted. Jaden rolled her eyes at that, "Not that I do, or ever did.. I mean whatever, I'm trying to sleep." he rambled.

Jaden raised an eyerbrow before jumping when her PDA went off saying that she had mail. She pulled it out of her pocket and quickly clicked on the message. Her eyes widened when Chazz appeared on the screen, sneering. "Hey Slifer slacker, I wanna see just how bad you are at dueling myself, tonight at midnight, it's on, oh and why don't we make it interesting, whoever wins gets the other guys best card. Let's see if you face me like a man or run away like a scared little girl." he taunted before the screen returned to normal and Jaden clenched her fists, "Oh it is so on!"

She snapped before grabbing Syrus' arm and dragging him out of their dorm room and toward the huge academy building.

They were half way there when Jaden spotted a boy sat on some steps holding something that shone golden in his hands. She turned to Syrus quickly. "You go on ahead, tell Chazz that I have to deal with something first." she ordered before jogging towards the boy.

When she got to him she felt a surge of shock rip through her, because in his hands he was cradling the spiritless Millenium puzzle.


	5. Meeting Zane

**You know, it would be nice if more people reviewed and voted... hint hint XD And sorry if Zanes out of character... I'm not very good at writing him.**

**Gilbird the Awesome: Thank you so much for your review, and the advice, I really appreciate it.**

**Talking in minds. 'Hey'**

**Vote for who you want Jaden to be with in the reviews, the current votes are: **

**Chazz/Jaden: 0**

**Zane/Jaden: 0**

**Jesse/Jaden: 1**

**Atticus/Jaden: 0**

**Bastion/Jaden: 0**

**Other(say who)/Jaden: 1**

**I do not own either series of Yugioh.**

Jaden stumbled backwards, her hand flying to her mouth as she choked back a scream of shock. The Obelisk boy looked up at her, noticing her reaction, "Um... I was told to give this to the princess..." he muttered. Jadens eyes filled with tears as he stood up, the Puzzle dangling from its chain in his hands. She held out her hands slowly, her brown eyes wide and filled with a mixture of fear and anticipation.

The boy shrugged and handed it to her, "Not like I care what happens to it.. by the way, the guy who gave it to me told me that soon he and the Pincess of Games will have to duel for their souls to see if she's worthy of her fathers title, I dunno what that means but..." he trailed off noticing the way Jaden tensed, her grip on the Puzzle tightening, "I guess you do." he mumbled before spinning around and running off.

Jaden stood there frozen for a minute before she started walking in random directions, ending up in the forest. It started to rain but the young girl barely noticed as she started to sob violently.

Why was it every time she thought that she could have some peace in a normal place there had to be something that brought it all crashing back down. Her father had dissapeared 8 years ago but she could still remember the moment like it was just yesterday, the time after that was a blur, she could vaguely remember someone finding her and taking her home but not much else.

Jaden had been catatonic for nearly a month before she'd started to get better, and occasionaly things happened that brought her close to the edge again. And at that moment she felt like she was falling. She'd been so desperate to save her dad for so long, but what if she failed, and why did the person want to duel her in particular, was it connected to why her dad was taken?

Those thoughts kept spiralling through her head as she sat in the middle of a small clearing in the pouring rain. In the back of her mind she could hear Haou screaming at her, trying to take over because of how bad Jaden could get. But the young girl had locked the spirit in her soul room.

She stayed like that all through the night, it was begining to get light when a tall boy with long spikey dark blue hair wearing an Obelisk uniform found her. His eyes widened in shock at the sight and he quickly made a decision. He could tell that she was a girl because her clothes were soaked through and they were clinging to her slightly, meaning that he could just about make out her curves.

It was the fact that she was wearing a Slifer uniform that stopped him from deciding to take her to the school nurse, it was obvious that she was hiding her gender for a reason... and for some reason he felt like her knew her, he just couldn't place where from.

He carefully picked her up and carried her back to his dorm room. He laid her down on the bed gently before locking the door.

He sighed to himselfe as he grabbed some towels and wrapped them around Jadens shivering body, desperately trying to find a way to warm her up.

Jadens eyes fluttered open slowly and she groaned quietly, instinctively curling closer to the warmth. Then her eyes fashed open and she sat up straight, panicking as she stared at the older boy, who had an eyebrow raised at her. "Can I at least ask your name before you freak out?" he asked smoothly.

Jaden blushed faintly and gave a small nod, "I'm Jaden... and you are?" she asked nervously. The boy nodded slowly at that, "I'm Zane... do you mind if I ask why exactly your pretending to be a boy in Slifer?" he asked slowly.

Jadens eyes narrowed slightly at that, "I've got my reasons." she snapped, "I need to go now, my friend will be worried about me." she told him as she stood up slowly, still shivering. Zane rolled his eyes. "Shut up and sit back down." he ordered. "You're like a block of ice and you're soaked to the skin, you need to dry off a little bit before running off." he snapped making Jaden blink slowly before sitting back down.

"Good point." she mumbled, tugging her jacket off, "Is there somewhere this will dry faster?" she asked, holding it out to Zane. The older boy gave her a tiny smile and nodded, getting up and walking over to the raidiator, draping it over it, "It should dry a little faster now." he told her.

Jaden gave a small smile at that before frowning, "Do you have a top I could borrow or something so that mine can dry out?" she asked nervously. Zane sighed, "I have a top, but it'll be way to be for you..." he stated slowly, Jaden smiled slightly, "That'll be fine, hell if it's long enough I can wear it as a makeshift dress." she stated making Zane sigh.

He walked over to his closet quickly and pulled out a plain blue t-shirt before he threw it at her.

The short girl gave him a bright smile as she tugged her top off and quickly replaced it with the blue one. Zane the soaked top with ease when she threw it to him and he rolled his eyes as she kicked off her shoes and threw them over to the raidiator before pulling off her jean.

Soon she was sat on the bed in Zanes long top smiling brightly, her hair was still dripping slightly and Zane rolled his eyes. "Dry your hair or you'll get my top soaked." he advised her. Jaden nodded at that and grabbed the towel, rubbing her hair with it to make it as dry as possible.

The tall boy quickly laid her jeans on the raidiator as well before he walked towards her and sat on the bed, holding up the Millenium Puzzle, "Can I ask why you were clinging to this like it was the only thing that was keeping you alive when I found you?" he asked, his voice getting gentle when he saw the way her eyes welled up with tears and she looked down.

"Someone sent it to me as a message." she whispered. Zane frowned in confusion, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "Jaden... didn't this once belong to the King of Games? Why would they send it to you?" he asked slowly.

Jaden bit her lip, looking up at him slowly, "Swear that you'll never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." she ordered seriously. Zanes eyes widened slightly and he nodded slowly, "I swear, whatever your secret is it's safe with me." he promised. Jaden gave him a shaky smile as she grabbed the Puzzle and placed it in her lap, pulling up the sleeve of Zanes top to reveal her Golden armband with the same symbol as was on the Puzzle, the eye of Ra.

The older boys eyes widened at that and he stared in shock, "What the hell's going on Jaden?" he asked slowly. Jaden gave a sad smile at that as she took off her necklace, the one Seto had gave her on her birthday.

"Zane, as you know I'm really a girl, but that's not the only thing I've been lying about." she admitted, opening the locket to show the pictures, Zanes eyes widened as he stared at them, "You've met Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou?" he asked disbelievingly. Jaden gave a quiet laugh.

"Yeah... you could say that, the picture with Seto and Mokuba was taken on my fifth birthday, and I honestly can't remember when the picture with me and Yugi was taken." she stated, her voice filling with pain, "The necklace was a present for my seventh birthday..." she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, "The day that Yugi Motou went missing." her voice was shaking and Zanes eyes narrowed.

"Why do I have a feeling that you were involved?" he asked suspiciously. Jaden could feel the tears that started to pour down her cheeks, "Because I was... I was there, Yugi Motou's my father." she broke down sobbing and Zanes eyes widened.

"Uh... um." he stammered out, awkwardly patting her shoulder, "It's ok..." he tried desperately, not quite knowing how to handle crying girls.

Jaden wiped away the tears as she slowly calmed down, "It's not... but thanks for trying." she whispered. Zane sighed in relief at that, "Thank god you stopped crying." he mumbled.

Jaden laughed softly, "I'm usually ok, but my dad's a kinda painfull subject." she stated softly. Zane smiled at her, "I won't tell anyone..." he promised, "But can I ask a question?" he asked, a hint of excitement on his face.

Jaden giggled and nodded, "Fire away." she stated lightly. Zane grinned, "What's it like knowing so many pro duelist? I mean, it's no wonder you beat Crowler! You've been raised by pros!" Jaden laughed at that, "It's actually just normal for me... I mean I've known them all my life, Joey, Ryou, Malik and Seto are my godfathers." she stated casually. Zane nodded at that, "Did they used to teach you how to duel?" he asked curiously.

Jaden laughed softly at that and nodded, "Yeah, and you wanna know a secret?" she asked teasingly.

Zane nodded again, raising an eyebrow, "What could be big enough to be a secret with everything you've told me?" he asked slowly. Jaden grinned slying, relaxing and running her fingers through her short hair, "Technically I'm the Queen of Games... with dad missing Seto decided that since I beat him I'm the Queen of Games." she told Zane, watching the look of pure shock appear on his face, "Ok... Crowler didn't even stand a chance..." he mumbled.

Jaden laughed at that, "Of course not..." then she laughed as she lent backwards and crashed onto the bed, bouncing slightly. "It feels so good to get some of this stuff off my chest... you have no idea how hard it is keeping this all in." she babbled.

Zane laughed as she kept babbling, telling him random stories. About an hour later there was a knocking at his door causing the duo to jump in shock. Jadens eyes widened as she fell off the bed and let out a startled yelp. Zanes eyes widened and he darted to the door, unlocking it and opening only enough to peer through the gap.

"Zane... what's going on?" asked a male voice, "Class started ten minutes ago, and your brother's late as well." Zanes eyes narrowed at that, "Tell professor Crowler that I'm ill... and I'll check up on Sy later." he ordered. Jaden pulled herself up off the floor and the boy must have noticed the movement because he shoved at the door, sending Zane stumbling back and revealing the young girl, who was rather exposed, she stared in shock at the Obelisk boy on the other side before she let out a high pitched scream and Zane took the opportunity to slam the door shut.

"Crap." he cursed, darting over to her clothes and feeling them, "They're still drenched." he told her, his eyes wide.

Jaden swallowed nervously, "I can't go out there like this!" she yelled. She could hear more voices gathering outside of the bedroom door and Jaden was bouncing up and down nervously.

Zane groaned, darting to the window and looking out of it, "You don't have a choice, you can borrow my jacket." he stated, quickly helping her pull it on and sighing, "You're more covered up now, give it back when you can." he told her, pushing her over to the window. She glanced out of it and sighed, "Good thing I know how to climb." she muttered as Zane opened it for her and she started to climb down, giving him a grateful smile and whispering, "Thanks." before the window was shut and she was alone, climbing down a massive wall in nothing but her underwear, a long t-shirt and a jacket.

Jaden managed to get halfway down the wall before she slipped and went crashing to the ground, groaning in pain, luckily some bushes had broken her fall somewhat, but she was pretty sure that she'd twisted her ankle quite badly. She grimaced as she used the wall to pull herself up into a standing position and she limped to her dorm, hiding whenever she spotted anyone.

It took her longer than normal to get there because she was limping and she had to keep hiding, but eventually she made it and collapsed on her bed, taking a moment to breath before changing into her normal clothes.

Once she'd changed she slumped on her bed again, closing her eyes and hugging her dads Puzzle to her chest.


	6. Fight

**I'll be bringing Jesse in much sooner than he comes in in the actual series.**

**Higuchimon: I do want to improve, but you aren't helping me!**

**Saku: Thank you for the support, and you're English isn't that bad, I know people who've grown up speaking English that are worse than you.**

**Talking in minds. 'Hey'**

**Vote for who you want Jaden to be with in the reviews, the current votes are: **

**Chazz/Jaden: 0**

**Zane/Jaden: 0**

**Jesse/Jaden: 2**

**Atticus/Jaden: 0**

**Bastion/Jaden: 0**

**Other(say who)/Jaden: 1**

**I do not own either series of Yugioh.**

Jaden had drifted off quite quickly, and she was woken up by the door of her room slamming open and she sat up quickly, her brown eyes flashing open as she let out a startled gasp. The second she saw who had disturbed her she relaxed.

Stood in the doorway was Syrus, Alexis and Chumly. Jaden gave them a small smile only to yelp in shock when Syrus practically came flying across the room and hugged her tightly. The young girl slowly smiled and let out a soft laugh as she pried him off, "What's wrong Sy?" she asked, when she noticed that he looked like he'd been crying. Alexis and Chumly walked into the room, both looking worried.

"Jaden... you dissapeared, I was so worried." whispered Syrus, looking down. Jadens eyes widened in shock and she mentally cursed, "God... I'm so sorry Sy, there was just something I really had to do." she told him, trying to push down the wave of guilt.

Alexis raised an eyebrow at that, "He dragged us all out on a hunt around the island, where were you?" she asked sharply. Jaden bit her lip and looked away, "I can't tell you, but you shouldn't worry if I randomly have to disappear." she told them softly. Chumly scowled, "So I got dragged around the island for nothing." he complained, climbing into his bed.

Jaden bit her lip and sighed as she stood up, "We should go to class." she stated quietly. Alexis frowned slightly but didn't argue. Syrus was the first to notice that she was holding the Puzzle. "Isn't that the necklace that Yugi Motou always wore?" he asked innocently.

Jaden took a deep breath before smoothly lying, "No, it's a replica, pretty cool, huh?" she forced herself to sound excited and Syrus nodded, "Yeah!" he cried out happily.

Alexis smiled and nodded. "We need to get to class now though." she stated warmly. Alexis and Syrus walked over to the door and frowned when Jaden didn't join them straight away. The young girl was blushing as she took a slow step forward with her bad foot only to yelp in pain when her ankle gave way and she tumbled to the floor.

Alexis and Syrus gasped in shock and rushed to help her but Jaden held out a hand, guesturing for them to leave it. She pulled herself up slowly, grimacing as she forced herself to walk forward. Then there was an annoyed scoffing and an arm was wrapped around her waist, "God slacker, walk much." snapped Chazz. Jadens eyes widened in shock, "W-what are you doing here?" she asked with wide brown eyes.

Chazz rolled his dark eyes, "Your annoying friends decided to drag me along." he snapped, nodding over to Alexis, who smirked, "Well it was partially your fault Jaden dissapeared." she retorted.

Jaden tilted her head in confusion, "Then why did you stay outside?" she asked curiously. The dark haired boy grimmaced at her, "You wouldn't catch me in there." he sneered.

Jaden rolled her eyes and muttered, "Should have known." under her breath. Chazz scowled as the group walked along and Jaden frowned slightly, "This isn't the way to class is it?" she asked slowly.

Chazz snorted, "You're hurt, you need to go to the school nurse." he snapped. Jaden blushed at that, "Oh... right." she mumbled, before tilting her head slightly as she noticed a huge crowd. "What's going on over there?" she asked softly.

Alexis frowned, "I'll find out." she stated confidently, pushing her way through the crowds. Then there was some yelling and lots of the kids ran off, revealing Zane stood glaring at the boy from earlier. Stood with them was Crowler, Banner and Sheppard. As the crowd dissapeared Chazz helped Jaden over to them until they were stood with Zane.

"What's going on here?" asked Alexis loudly. Crowler scowled slightly at the rudeness and Sheppard sighed, "Blake has told us that Zane had a half naked girl in his bedroom." he informed them. Zane scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was not." he snapped. The boy called Blake glared defiantly, "I know what I saw! A cute girl with short brown hair!" he yelled. Syrus stared in shock, "Big brother has a girl friend?" he asked incredulously making Jadens eyes widen in realisation as she cursed mentally.

Zane rolled his eyes, not looking over at them, so he didn't notice that Jaden was stood there. "I do not have a girlfriend Syrus." he snapped. Banner was about to say something when Crowler smirked, "This is a serious offence." he stated sharply, "It's best not to lie." then Sheppard sighed, "Zane... let Blake finish his story." he ordered.

Blake smirked, "As I was saying, I could tell it was a girl because she was only wearing one of Zanes tops and it was huge on her, so I got a glimpse of her breasts." he stated confidently. Jadens eyes widened in shock and her face flushed scarlet. Zane lunged at the other boy, a look of fury on his face as his fist smashing into Blakes cheek.

Jadens eyes widened in horror and she desperately tried to lung forward only to be held back by Chazz, "What the hell slacker?" he asked incredulously, "You're hurt and you're trying to intervene?" Jaden jerked her arm free and shot him an annoyed glance, "I don't need protection!" she yelled before she threw herself at the fighting boys, desperately trying to pushh them appart. Almost in slow motion Blake raised his fist, obviously planning on hitting Zane, but Jaden got in the way.

A moment later she went flying back into Zane, a shocked cry of pain leaving her lips as they tumbled to the floor.

Jaden landed on top of Zane, groaning softly from pain. The older boy groaned as he slowly focused on the person who'd been hit into him and his eyes widened in horror as he sat up quickly, gently making sure that Jaden was ok. She groaned again, slowly pressing a hand to her cheek before dapping at her lip with her fingers and looking at them afterwards. She stared in shock at the sight of her blood and she started to shake faintly.

There was a shocked silence in which Blakes eyes widened with horror, and then the silence shattered when he gasped out, "God I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." Zane glared silently at the other boy as he laid a gentle hand on Jadens shoulder.

Syrus and Alexis glared at him furiously, "What the hell!" screamed Alexis, "You hit him! All he was trying to do was help!" she looked murderous, and Syrus nodded, "Yeah!" he agreed. Chazz was staring at the way Zane was being with Jaden and he slowly started to become suspicious.

Sheppard shook his head angrily, "You two are in big trouble, because of your actions annother student's gotten caught in the middle and hurt." he stated dissapointedly. Crowler was smirking slightly and Banner frowned, "Are you ok Jaden?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. Jaden gave a small nod as she pulled herself up.

"I'm fine." she muttered. Blake sighed with relief before turning to Zane with a small smirk, "I do wanna know who the girl was, she was cute." he stated, sneering slightly. Zanes eyes narrowed but Jaden was the first to react, her hand lashing out and smashing into his face, a brutal backhand.

"Pervert!" she yelled furiously, causing everyone to stare at her in shock. Alexis was the first to break the silence, "Wow Jaden!" she stated as she started laughing, "That was the best thing I've ever seen." and Syrus was laughing too, even Banner looked amused.

Crowler however, was not pleased, "Chancellor Sheppard! He hit annother student!" he yelled furiously. The afformentioned man rolled his eyes, "Oh please Crowler, I'm not blind." he stated, his voice filled with annoyance.

"Jaden, why did you hit Blake?" he asked, Jaden raised an eyebrow and tilted her head innocently. "Oh, so hitting a pervert's considered a bad thing?" she asked, confusion obviously, "But my god parents always told me to." she told them slowly. Zane let out a loud burst of laughter, "Why does that not suprise me?" he choked out.

Jaden shot him a glare, "Actually it wasn't my rich godfather, although her did agree." she admitted, "It was my two crazy godfathers..." she smiled reminiscently.

Zane laughed at that and Jaden let out a soft laugh as Crowler paled slightly, "Rich godfather?" he asked nervously. Jaden beamed and nodded, "Yeah... he's extremely rich and highly influential, but I tend to avoid going to him because I prefer to fight my own battles." she stated casually, "Besides, I'd be more afraid of my crazy godfathers, at one stage they were both desperate to rule the world." she stated lightly.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy and she shrugged, "They joined up and brought me a dagger for my seventh birthday." she informed everyone. Sheppard was looking slightly nervous and he coughed nervously, "Yes, well... Just this once we can forget this ever happened," he stated, his eyes glued to Jaden, obviously slightly worried about her rich godfather. Jaden smiled brightly and nodded at him, "I think that's for the best." she agreed, Crowler scowled again but didn't comment.

Banner gave a huge smile, "And I think that Jaden, Zane and Blake should go to the school nurse to have their injuries tended to." his tone told them that they weren't to argue and Jaden sighed, "Fine." she muttered. Zane chuckled softly, "I'll help you walk." he offered, causing the girl to smile and nod as the three of them walked off towards the medical room.


	7. Duelling Chazz

**Ok, to all my reviewers who voted Jesse/Jaden I'm not quite sure how I'd do it in this fic, would you mind me making it Zane/Jaden and doing annother fic with Jesse/Jaden? I know I was the one who said to vote but not many people are and I'm finding it quite easy to write Zane/Jaden, and Jesse would still be an important character, maybe more like brother and sister, if you guys don't want me too then just say and I'll try and find a way to make it Jesse/Jaden.**

** 1: Thanks so much for the review, and I'm really glad you like the story.**

**icypika: Thanks :)**

**Ern Estine 1324: Thanks for the support.**

**Saku: I always read the comments because they me happy :) And I like responding because it shows I appreciate it.**

**Vote for who you want Jaden to be with in the reviews, the current votes are: **

**Chazz/Jaden: 0**

**Zane/Jaden: 1**

**Jesse/Jaden: 3**

**Atticus/Jaden: 0**

**Bastion/Jaden: 0**

**Other(say who)/Jaden: 1**

**I do not own either series of Yugioh.**

Jaden had slept through the exam completely, Zane had made sure she got up for it by coming and waking her after Syrus left, she was slightly late because she'd stopped to help some lady, but when she'd gotten into the exam she'd sat down and fell asleep almost instantly.

She'd been having nightmares alot more frequently, meaning that she didn't get much sleep, but fortunately for her Zane always seemed to be willing to chat with her through emails after them. They'd been hanging out a lot more frequently in secret, mainly because Jaden needed someone she could talk to about her secrets and Zane was the only one who knew.

Jaden was woken up by Bastion and she lashed out like normal, sending the Ra yellow student flying. She blushed when she realised what she'd done and Syrus glared, "You do that so much it's not even funny." he complained. Jaden laughed sheepishly, "Sorry." she held out her hand to the other boy, he took it and she tugged him up quickly, "I didn't mean to hit you." she apologised before glancing around, "Um, where did the people go? I was sure there were people here." she mumbled, causing Bastion and Syrus to laugh.

Bastion then sighed, "That was why I was trying to wake you, the new rare cards have arrived, everyone's at the card shack." he explained. Jaden was perfectly relaxed, she didn't need any new cards because she loved her deck how it was, besides, if she wanted she could use the freaking god cards! However Syrus wasn't quite so calm.

"Rare cards! How come no one told us?" he asked loudly, his eyes wide with shock. Bastion rolled his eyes, "Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves, to use in the field tests." he informed them, a hint of smugness in his voice. Jaden raised an eyebrow casually, "Hm, well how come you aren't rushing to get any new cards?" she asked casually.

"Please, one errant card and my decks delicate balance would be completely thrown off." stated sharply, causing Jaden to grin and nod, Syrus however just looked down, "Mine wouldn't." he admitted, looking at Jaden desperately.

The young girl shot her friend a bright smile and grabbed his arm, "So let's go then, there's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning!" she stated brightly as she tugged Syrus to the door, glancing back before leaving to yell, "Thanks for the tip Bastion!" a huge grin on her face.

She dragged Syrus through the halls before they got there and her eyes widened slightly, there wasn't a line, hell, the place was practically deserted. Her eyes then narrowed, "No way... they can't have ran out of cards already." she mumbled. Syrus groaned, "Oh no." he mumbled as Jaden darted towards the desk where a pretty girl was waiting to serve people. "Excuse me miss." she stated politely, "You still have some cards left, right?" she asked, her brown eyes wide.

The girl smiled. "Of course we have some left, just regular packs though." she stated, grabbing a pack and sliding it across the counter. Jaden sighed to herself as she pushed it towards Syrus, "I don't need it." she stated warmly, making Syrus' eyes widen in shock, "Really, you'd give me the last pack that they have?" he asked, his voice filled with joy, Jaden gave him a small smile, "Of course I would Sy." she told him confidenly, he bit his lip.

"But you flunked the written test too." Syrus mumbled guiltily, Jaden grinned, "You're talking to the person who beat Crowler." she stated reassuringly, ruffling his hair and making him smile slightly, "Ok... I guess."

Jaden grinned and she was about to respond when a familair voice called out, "Yoohoo. Autoclub." causing Jaden to grin as the womans she helped earlier walked in, "Oh, so you work here too?" she asked lightly, her eyes sparkling.

The woman grinned at her, "No, I don't work here, I own here, cool huh?" she asked. Jaden laughed brightly, "That's not just cool that's awesome." she stated brightly. Syrus frowned in confusion. "How do you know her Jay?" he asked softly. Jaden laughed lightly, stratching the back of her head, "I helped her this morning, that was why I was late." she admitted.

The woman beamed at her, "Here, I have something for you." she stated, causing the duo to look up in confusion. The woman giggled softly, "Just call it a thank you for helping me." she told them, handing Jaden a packet of cards.

Jaden beamed at her, "Thank you!" she stated brightly, accepting them gratefully. The woman smiled "No problem, I have a feeling you could use them."

~~~Timeskip~~~

Jadens eyes were wide with shock as she stared at her opponent disbelievingly, "I'm duelling an Obelisk, and it's Chazz?" she asked incredulously. Crowler came walking over to them smirking. "That's right Jaden since you always talk such a big game I pulled some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserved." He smirked cruelly, "So congratulations, you'll be duelling one of the top ranked students in the school, what an honour, I certainly hope that you were able to snag alot of todays rare cards so that your deck is up to snuff." he taunted. Jaden grinned brightly, "My decks always up to snuff." she retorted, a grin on her lips, "This is gonna be fun." she stated decisively as she stared across at Chazz, "I was looking forward to dueling you at somestage."

Everyone who was watching stared in shock at that declaration. Then Jaden grinned, "Let's get dueling." she stated brightly, Chazz nodded as Crowler darted away and they both pulled out their hands.

Jaden looked at her hand for less than a second before stating, "I'm gonna summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in defence." she told the sneering boy stood across from her. He smirked, "Don't think for a second that oversized pile of pebbles has a chance against me Jaden, or against this!" he declared, "Fresh off the presses, meet Magical Mallet he stated smugly. Jadens eyes narrowed slightly, "What's that?" she asked sharply

Chazz smirked at her, "A redo, all the cards in my hand that I don't want I put back in my deck, then I shuffle and redraw, pretty cool, dontcha think?"

Jaden frowned slightly as the cocky boy grinned, "I haven't even gotten to the best part." he sneered, "You see Jaden, I got to reshuffle Magical Mallet too, so if I draw it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again, and that comes in handy when I'm looking for this." he declared as he summoned a monster, "V-Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for attack mode." he announced.

Jaden eyed the monster nervously, she had a sudden bad feeling about what he was planning.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Checkout the magic of Frontline Base, it lets me summon another level four or below monster this turn, and I have just the one, I play W-Wing Catapult in attack mode." he stated smugly as Jaden groaned, "I'm gonna kill Pegasus." she muttered under her breath as Chazz yelled "Now merge! Alright, the V-W Tiger Catapult, but wait, I'm not done yet! He still has his special ability." Jaden scowled, yep, she was deffinately killing Pegasus.

"By sending a card to the Graveyard I can force one of your monsters into attack mode, so now after my attack your life points are toast!" he stated smugly. Jaden grimaced to herself at that before taking a deep breath.

Chazz smirked, "And I'll finish up with one card face down." he stated confidently. Jaden rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, go ahead and finsih up, cuz I'm just getting warmed up, and speaking of, here's a guy who could really turn up the heat, Elemental Hero Spark man!" she declared, "In defence mode, and I'll throw down a face down."

Chazz smirked cruelly, "Ready for round two you Slifer slime, because X-Head cannon is, and thanks to Frontlines magic so is Z-metal tank." he sneered.

Jaden groaned as Chazz laughed, "Now I play my face down card, Call of the Haunted, incase you slept through that class as well, it allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard, and I choose, Y-Dragon head." he declared. Jaden groaned again, "Well this sucks." she muttered, watching as the monsters fused together, ignoring Chazz's ranting.

"X-Y-Z-Dragon cannon." she stated calmly, her eyes glued to the monster as she interupted his rant. "And now you're gonna fuse them together to make theV-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon." she grumbled, Chazz scowled, obviously annoyed that she knew what he'd been planning as his monsters merged again to make the powerful monster.

Jaden sighed as Sparkman dissapeared from the field, Chazz didn't bother to explain, he could tell that she already knew what happened. Jaden grimaced, "I am so killing that asshole next time I see him." she muttered. But dispite her annoyance she still knew she could win.

Chazz smirked, thinking he had the duel won as he stated, "And now I'll attack your life points directly. Jaden supressed a giggle at that. "Don't think so Chazz, I have a trap, A Hero Emerges." she declared as she revealed it. Chazz's eyes widened with confusion. "A what?" he demanded angrily. Jaden grinned.

"A Hero Emerges, as it emerges onto the field, because now you have to randomly choose a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to play it!" she stated brightly, "So take your pick Chazz." she was beaming as Chazz muttered "Yeah yeah whatever." under his breath.

"The far right." he decided after a moment. Jaden beamed, "Awesome! Elemental hero Burstinatrix, I'll play her in defence mode." she declared.

Chazz glared, "That's what you think you Slifer Slacker, when Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks I get to choose your monsters mode, and you know what, I choose attack mode, which means not only will your monster be destroyed your life points will take a hit as well." He stated smugly. Jaden grimaced to herself as Chazz started to taunt her.

"Awe what's the matter Jaden, having some test anxiety, don't worry, it'll be over soon." he sneered. Jaden glared across at him, a determined look on her face, "I don't think so Chazz." she stated confidently, "There's no way I'll let you beat me!" she declared as she drew a card.

She smiled brightly when she saw that it was one of the cards that the card lady had given her. She glanced at Kuriboh, who was hovering besides her and smiled as he nodded, "Yeah." she stated brightly. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defence mode, and I'll throw down a face down too, that's it." she stated lightly, knowing exactly what everyone would be thinking.

Chazz smirked again, "All done huh, because now I can cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done. There's about to be a fried furball on the field ya loser." he taunted causing Jaden to roll her eyes. "You don't scare me." she muttered as Chazz ordered his monster to attack.

Jaden smirked, "Hell yeah!" she yelled brightly, "I sacrifice two cards and activate Transcended Wings!" she declared, laughing as it deflected the attack. Chazz's eyes widened in shock and he stumbled, "No.. It can't be." he choked out, causing Jaden to grin, "Oh it can!" she retorted, "You see Transcended Wings has evolved my Winged Kuriboh into a level ten monster, and it gets even better, by sacrificing himself Kuriboh destroys all monsters in attack mode, and he deflects their attack points back as damage to you." she stated proudly, "Now Kuriboh, show them how a real pro does it!" she declared, watching as Kuriboh deflected the attack and Chazz's life points fell to 1000.

"Lucky punk." he muttered, obviously angry. Jaden blushed and laughed, "Nah, I just like helping out people in need." she stated lightly, drawing a card, "And now it's my turn." she stated, grinning when she saw what she'd young girl grinned, "This duel's over, "I summon Elemental Hero Avian, attack!" she order, grinning as Chazz's life points dropped to 0.

She grinned brightly, looking around happily and she winked over at Zane, who was watching from the shadows, he gave her a small nod before she turned back to Chazz, "Well that's it, unless you wanna duel again." she stated brightly, causing his to glower at her, "Oh, we will." he snarled.

And then Syrus came running up to her, with Bastion following, both duelists were smiling and Jaden grinned at them both.

Then Chancellor Sheppards voice came through the loud speakers, "That was well played Jaden, never has a Slifer dueled an Obelisk in these exams, not only did you hold your own, but you won!" he declared, "Jaden, your courage against overwhelming odds is inspiring, it is with greath pride that I grant you promotion to Ra yellow, good job." and then the room was filled with cheering and Syrus was hugging her, Bastion congratulated her and she just stood there beaming brightly.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Later on that day, after privately speaking to Sheppard and gracefully declining the promotion Jaden burst into her dorm grinning as Syrus jumped up in shock, "Jaden!" he gasped out, "Why are you here?" he asked, Jaden grinned.

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test, and incase you'd forgotten, I live here!" she stated proudly making her two friends stare in shock, "I mean, sure, Ra yellows nice, but I like staying with my friends." she stated brightly, before gasping when Syrus jumped on her and started hugging her.


	8. The shadow game

**Ern Esitine 13624: Thanks again for the review, everyones support does mean alot.**

**Saku: Thanks for understanding, and yes, Zane will be more friendly with Syrus.**

**Autumn: Thanks :)**

Jaden was sat relaxing with Syrus and Chumly, Syrus was telling them a scary story and he scared himself, making Jaden giggled as he yelled, "No! Not the water!" She leant across the table, careful to avoid the flame of the candle, "Water's not that scary." she stated lightly, grinning at him.

Syrus pouted slightly, "Not even dirty swamp water?" he asked, sighing when Jaden shook her head, "Oh... your right, no one would be scared of that." he whined. Jaden forced herself not to laugh when she saw that Chumly was practically cowering in the corner. She grinned as she grabbed the card Syrus picked, "Still, good story, mid level scares for a mid level card." she stated casually, before pulling a card off the deck, "I hope I get a high level." she stated before turning the card so that she could see it and pouting.

"Oh..." she stated pouting as she showed it to the others, it was only level one! Syrus rolled his eyes, "You lucked out, you barely have to scare us at all." he complained. Jaden smiled at that. "Ok then." she declared, "I think I have a story," she stated, leaning forward slightly, "Well it's more like a memory, when I was younger my dad used to take me out a lot, and one time it was really late and I managed to sneak away from him. when I did I ended up in the alley and I saw this man, laughing manically, I turned to call my dad and he came, but when I turned back to show him the man he was gone." he stated, laughing as Syrus and Chumly both looked scared.

Then there was a warm laugh from behind her, "That was a scary story for a low level card." remarked Professor Banner, making Chumly and Syrus jump out of their seats. Jaden laughed, as he grinned, "May I joing in with the scares?" he asked, amusment obvious "It looks like you already did." Jaden stated casually. Syrus nodded, "We were kinda at the edge of our seats here!" he gasped out. Jaden grinned.

"But, since you are here, draw a card, the higher the level the scarier the story." she explained, relaxing in her chair. Professer Banner smiled at that as he sat down before drawing a card and letting Pharoh climb onto Jadens lap, making the young girl smile fondly and scratch him behind the ears.

Jadens eyes widened when she saw the level of the monster and she grinned, "Wow, level 12, you'll have to tell a pretty scary story." she stated excitedly as Syrus nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

Professor Banner laughed at that, "What's wrong, don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm?" he asked teasingly. Jadens eyes widened slightly as she remembered, Alexis had said that Atticus had dissapeared there... Jaden grinned and leaned forward, it couldn't hurt to find out more.

"Abandoned dorm?" she questioned, her eyes shining with excitement, as Professor Banner grinned. "Yes, no one talks about it but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest, it was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing." he told the group, Jaden tilted her head slightly as Syrus stammered out, "W-where did they go?" he was shaking slightly and Jaden gave him a reassuring smile, resting a hand on his arm, "That's the mystery of it, but the rumor was that it had something to do with Shadow games.

Jadens eyes widened and she tensed, Chumly quickly gasped out, "You can stop now!" his eyes wide. Jaden bit her tongue to stop herself from interupting, her heart pounding as Professor Banner continued, "You see kids, Shadow games are duels played with powerful mystical items." he informed them, his eyes darting to the Millenium Puzzel. Jaden sighed, "Millenium items, like this is a replica of, right?" she asked, forcing herself to sound bored. Professor Banners eyes widened slightly and nodded, "Yes Jaden, you seem to know quite alot about this." he stated interestedly, causing Jaden to roll her eyes.

"You could say that." she muttered, rubbing her Millenium Armband through her jacket. Syrus blinked in confusion, "But they're not real, right?" he asked nervously. Banner smiled. "That's what most people believe, I however have found that most stories have to have came from somewhere, isn't that right Jaden?" he asked. The young girl clenched her fists and stayed silent.

At that moment Pharoh yawned and jumped into the teachers lap causing him to laugh and pick the cat up. "That's my cue to leave." he stated, nodding at Jaden and Syrus before turning and leaving. The moment he was gona Syrus leaned forward excitedly, "You know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once." he stated excitedly.

Jadens expression because serious and she sighed, "Then I want you to lead me there and then come back here." she stated quietly. Chumly jumped out from behind Syrus causing him to jump, "What do you mean? You're not going there alone!" he gasped out. Jaden rolled her eyes, "Unless you wanna come along I am, I wanna investigate." she explained.

The two boys exchanged glances and Chumly sighed, "Oh man, if I don't go I'll look like a coward." he complained. Jaden gave a soft laugh as Syrus smiled nervously, "If you're going I'm going." he informed them.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Jaden was leading her two friends through the forest, flashlight in hand as she looked around slowly, "Well, you could say we're lost, or you could say we've found a couple of places that we're not looking for." she remarked casually, one thing was for sure, there had been Shadow games around here somewhere, but not for a while, so she couldn't sense it as well...

She sighed to herself as they kept walking and Chumly muttered, "Well we've been finding places for over an hour now, but then I guess it could be worse for Sy." he stated, causing Jaden to glance back at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, we could be near a lake of dirty swamp water." he stated before laughing as Syrus scowled and glared, "Very funny." he retorted, making Jaden laugh as Syrus grinned, "You were the one who refused to bathe becuase you were scared of the bathwater last night." he taunted.

Jaden rolled her eyes as they started to bicker before she finally homed in on the area where the duels had been played and she grinned softly, "I think I see something." she stated, interrupting them as she started to run towards it.

It didn't take the trio long to arrive by the abandoned dorm and Jaden shone her flashlight around, frowning when the light landed on a single red rose. The others were scared and were silent as Jaden picked it up slowly, looking at it for a moment before placing it back down carefully.

"C'mon guys." she stated taking a step forward before the group heard the sound of twigs cracking and the two boys jumped, clinging to each other as they screamed in fear. Jaden simply raised the flashlight to illuminate Alexis' face. Jaden grinned brighly. "Hey Alexis." she stated lightly, causing the other girl to nod, "Hey Jaden." she stated lightly before frowning as Syrus stammered out, "A-Alexis... what are you doing here?" his voice shaking.

Alexis' eyes narrowed slightly, "I was about to ask you guys that exact question." she stated slowly. Jaden smiled at her, "We were told about the abandoned dorm and I thought I'd investigate." she stated lightly.

Alexis scowled, "That's not exactly very inteligent, I told you that Atticus dissapeared here!" she snapped causing Jaden to roll her eyes, "Trust me, no one's gonna be able to make me dissapear." she stated reassuringly. Alexis sighed, "If they catch any of us here we'll be expelled, you do realise that, right?" she asked after a moment.

Jaden gave a soft laugh at that, "Trust me, they could try." she smied faintly, "Besides, I doubt we'll be caught." she shrugged. Syrus stepped forward nervously, "T-then why are you here Alexis?" he asked.

The blonde scowled slightly and was about to snap when Jaden gave her a warning look, "He doesn't know." she stated coldly, "You don't need to have a go at him."

Alexis looked away silently before whispering, "One of the kids that dissapeared here was my brother." she explained, causing Syrus and Chumly to gasp in shock.

Syrus and Chumly both looked pretty scared as Alexis wandered off and Syrus nervously stated, "I think we should leave Jaden, who knows what happens to the kids." his voice was shaking sligtly with fear. Jaden sighed, "I'm going in." she stated before running forward, causing the two boys to chase after her desperately.

Jaden didn't say anything as she shivered suddenly and she heard a sharp scream. Her eyes widened as she started to sprint in the direction of the scream, brown eyes wide with worry as she yelled, "Alexis! Alexis where are you?" burst into a room and froze when her gaze fell on the wall, her face paling, because on it was drawings of the Millenium items." Jaden gripped the flashlight tightly before she twisted slightly, looking away from it and her eyes widened when the beam of her flashlight fell on a picture in a plain frame.

It was a teenage boy with brown hair smiling at the camera, he was wearing an Obelisk blue uniform, Jaden grabbed the picture and slipped it into her pocket.

There was annother scream and Syrus' eyes widened, "That's sounded like Alexis again." he gasped out. Jaden was one step ahead of him, following the sound of the scream and darting out into a room that was extremely dusty, with white sheets covering furniture. She shone her flashlight on the floor and jumped over the railings before darting over to a card and picking it up, her eyes widening in shock, "This is Alexis' card, something's happened to her." she whispered.

Jaden cast out her senses, her eyes filling with confusion, no shadow magic, what the hell was going on? Chumly looked around for a moment before pointing at a corridor, "That's the only way they could have gone." he stated quietly. Jaden gave a small nod, "Then that's the way I'm going!" she stated loudly, jumping up and running through the corridor, her eyes filled with worry for the other girl.

She could hear Chumly and Syrus following her as she burst out in a chamber, at the oppisite side Alexis was propped up in a coffin like thing, unconsious, her hands tied with plain rope. Jaden gasped in shock, her brown eyes going wide as she darted across the room and started to untie the girls hands. A loud voice laughed, "Your friend can't hear you, she'd far away, locked in the shadow realm." it informed the young girl. Jadens eyes narrowed, her body tensing as she stood up and turned to face Syrus and Chumly, "Go." she ordered, her voice not allowing any arguments. Syrus and Chumly exchanged glances before running, leaving Jaden alone with the mysterious person.

Jaden clenched her fists as she slowly asked, "Who's there," her voice filled with anger. A man emerged from some fog, laughing cruelly, "Your worst nightmare." he stated tauntingly.

Jaden rolled her eyes at that as she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "You've got to be kidding me." she muttered, "And here I was thinking I'd be going up against a real Shadow duelist." she sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "Where's your Millenium item then?" she asked lightly. The mans eyes widened and he glared, pulling out a fake Millenium Puzzle.

Jaden rolled her eyes, "Really?" she asked, pointing at the real one that was hanging around her neck, "Do people actually fall for this bullshit?" she asked incredulously.

He glared at her, "My Puzzle is the real one." he lied, making Jaden shrug, "Ok, say that it was, I have the Millenium Armband." she stated lightly. The man reeled away in shock making Jaden laughed, "And now you're scared." she stated brightly.

It was very rare that Jaden played Shadow games outside of her trainging from Bakura and Marik. But she knew that an entire duel wasn't the only way to play a Shadow game. And Jaden wanted to get Alexis out of ther as soon as possible. The young girl smirked to herself, "How about we play a different kind of Shadow game?" she asked, the shadows around her writhing making the mans eyes widen in fear and shock.

The man swallowed nervously, "What do you propose?" he asked, obviously not liking the tables being turned on him. Jaden laughed harshly. "We each duel a card from our decks, the winner is the won who draws the monster with a higher attack first." she explained, "If we draw a magic or trap card we just have to draw annother until we draw a monster.

Jaden smirked to herself as the man nodded slowly, "I-I accept your Shadow duel." he gasped out making Jaden smile lightly.

"Let the Shadow game begin, and if you cheat then I'll win by default." she stated as the shadows surrounded both of them. The man drew a card, "I've drew Infernalqueen Archfiend." he stated, swallowing nervously. Jaden smirked slightly as she drew a card, "Oh, I've drew Elemental Hero Sparkman, if I remember correctly your monster has 900 attack and mine has 1600." she stated calmly, watching as the shadows crept towards the cowering man, "They will take you away from here and to a hospital, where they'll be able to deal with your sudden and strange case of amnesia." she stated lightly before the shadows faded away, taking the man with them.

She could hear Haou in the back of her mind telling her that she should have let the shadows take his sould but she ignored the spirit in favour of darting over to Alexis and draping the unconsious girls arm over her shoulder before tugging her up, dragging her through the abandoned dorm, not stopping until they were out the front and Alexis groaned weakly, "W-what happened? Where am I?" she asked weakly.

Jaden sighed softly, "You were kindapped to be used as bait, I beat him and he let us go." she lied. And then she gave a small smile, "I'll help you back to your dorm, but I can only take you so far." she stated lightly, "I need to get some sleep as well." she stated lightly.

Alexis gave a grateful smile before her eyes widened in shock. Jaden had pulled the photoframe from her pocket and she handed it to the other girl with a small smile, "That's your brother, isn't it?" she asked lightly. Alexis gave a small nod, her eyes filling with tears, "This is the first sign of him since he'd dissapeared." she whispered. Jaden gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll help you find him Alexis, I promise you."


	9. I'm not him

**dsgundam00: Thanks for the review, I'm trying to update regularly and store up some chapters for when I don't have as much time to write.**

**Autumn: Thanks :)**

**love femjaden: Yeah, Seto is her godfather, but Jaden convinced him not to look into what school she was at because she wanted to do things by herself.**

**Ern Estine 13624: Sorry, and thanks for the review.**

**Aeiya Mei: Yeah, I do ship Zane/Jaden, and thanks for the offer, I will keep it in mind. In an authors note on chapter seven I said about possibly making this Zane/Jaden and later doing a Jesse/Jaden fic for all the people who wanted Jesse/Jaden**

Jadens eyes were wide with shock, her and Syrus were stood infront of these huge screens and Jaden scowled, "Ok, what's going on here?" she demanded furiously, glad she'd had time to send Zane an sos before she was dragged off to face the disiplinary court with Syrus.

Chancellor Sheppard sighed as her stared down at them, "We have recieved an annonamous letter informing us that you trespassed in the abandoned dorms, I'm afraid we have to punish you." he informed the duo, causing Jaden to sigh in relief, they hadn't found out she was pretending to be a girl, god she didn't even want to imagine how much trouble she'd be in if they found out.

A woman who Jaden didn't recognise stated, "You will both be suspended," causing Syrus' eyes to widen in shock and horror. Jaden laid a hand on his arm and her eyes narrowed when Crowler shook his head quickly, "I say that we let them do what they love best, duel. To be more precise a tag team duel, if they win they stay if they lose they're expelled." he stated, cackling cruelly.

Jadens eyes narrowed slightly as Syrus gripped her arm, "Jaden we can't!" he gasped out. "Who against?" she asked sharply, there's only one real tag team that I can think of, and I refuse to duel them!" she declared, causing everyones eyes to widen in shock, and then Crowler scowled, "And why is that?" he asked cruelly. Jaden looked away, biting her lip, "I'm not him!" she snapped, before spinning around and storming out.

~~~Half an hour later~~~

Jaden was sat on the edge of one of the cliffs, staring out at the sea with her legs tucked in close to her chest. She knew that by now news would have spread of what happened, and she was avoiding people, and the inevitable questions.

She sighed as she heard someone sitting next to her and she looked up, gaving Zane a shaky smile, "Hey Zane." she whispered. The older boy sighed, "Why don't you wanna duel whoever they want you to duel?" he asked softly as she looked back out to the sea. "Because, it feels like all I'm doing is repeating the things that dad did." she whispered, "And I don't wanna live in his shadow..." she blinked back tears and Zane sighed, "You know you could win easily, right?" he asked softly.

Jaden turned her head slightly so that she could see his face and she sighed, "Zane... I remember when I was little being told stories about dads adventures, and one of Joeys favourites was of their duel with the Paradox brothers." she sighed as she looked down at the Puzzle, "I don't know if I'll be able to cope in the duel, the Paradox brothers would be like a constant reminder of everything I've lost... that I don't know if I'll ever get back." she admitted, her voice trembling as she choked back her sobs.

Zane sighed at that and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You will." he whispered, "Now let's go and get this mess sorted out with Chancellor Sheppard." he stated standing up and pulling her with him.

Jaden bit her lip and gave a small nod, "Ok, I guess." she whispered.

They walked to Chancellor Sheppards office slowly, Zane a step behind her, making sure she didn't try to run off. When they got there Jaden raised an eyebrow when she saw both Chumly and Alexis stood in there, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked quietly, causing everyone in the room to stare at her.

Alexis and Chumly both smiled, "Were were trying to convince Chancellor Sheppard to let us be your duelling partner." explained Alexis, Chumly nodded, "Yeah, we know you don't wanna duel but Crowlers insisting, so we thought you could use a strong partner." he agreed. Jaden gave a very small smile at that and shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks guys." she stated slowly.

"I'd only want Syrus, if I have to do this I wanna get something good out of the duel, and that would be raising Syrus' confidence." she trailed off as Zane walked into the room, a very small smile on his lips. "Yes, my brother needs all the help with his self esteem that he can get." he stated calmly, "Which is my fault really." he admitted, "But you two, I have no doubt that Jaden and Syrus will win this duel." he stated.

Alexis and Chumly stared at the older boy in shock and Chancellor Sheppard raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Jaden gave a small smile, "I mean, I don't imparticularily want to duel them, but I will." she looked away, grimacing slightly.

Chancellor Sheppard frowned at that, "Who do you think it will be? And why don't you want to duel them?" he asked curiously. Jaden sighed, "It's a long story, let's just say it brings up some memories that are kinda upsetting." she mumbled.

Zane gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it, Sheppard nodded, "As long as it isn't something I need to know then that's fine." he stated calmly. Jaden smiled and gave a small nod, "Nope, nothing you need to know."

And then she grabbed Zanes arm in a vice like grip, "And now you are gonna apologise to Sy for whatever you did that made him so unsure." she ordered. Alexis raised an eyebrow at that as she watched Jaden drag him out of the room, "Well, those two seem to be getting along quiet well." she stated lightly, Chumly was openly gaping in shock and Chancellor Sheppard chuckled, "I have a funny feeling about Jaden, he's definately hiding something, but I don't think it's anything bad."

Jaden was laughing as she dragged Zane along with relative ease, they quickly arrived at her dorm and Jaden flung the door open smiling brightly, before frowning when Sy jumped up, "Chumly! Is it... oh Jaden it's you." he stated, seemingly dissapointed. Jaden raised an eyebrow and she gasped in realisation, "You asked Chumly to switch places didn't you?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed as Syrus looked down.

"I don't want you to get expelled because of me Jaden." he mumbled. Jaden scowled slightly as Zane took a hesitant step forward, "Syrus... I'm sorry," he stated guilt filling his voice. Syrus looked up, his eyes going wide as Zane continued, "I was too harsh, you were a kid, kids make mistakes like that, that doesn't mean that you're gonna fail as a duelist. You have to learn from your mistakes Syrus, not hide from them." he informed the shorter boy.

Syrus blinked slowly, his eyes filled with shock as Jaden gave a small smile, "Besides, there's no one else I'd want to duel with me." she informed him brightly. Syrus bit his lip. "R-really?" he asked, his eyes wide with shock.

Jaden nodded, "Yeah, infact, we should have a duel right now, just a friendly one." she stated brightly.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Jaden grinned brightly, Zane had left half an hour ago and Jaden had beaten Syrus in the duel, but his confidence had skyrocketed due to the fact that Zane had actually been commenting on all of his good moves.

After duelling Syrus Jaden had duelled Zane, and she'd won, much to Syrus' suprise and happiness.

They were currently relaxing, and Jaden was slowly begining to find herself looking forward to the tag team duel that was coming up.


	10. Duelling the Paradox brothers

**There are gonna be some big changes in chapter 11...**

**Ern Estine 13624: No, Seto's not in this chapter, but he will be coming in relatively soon.**

**Saku: I'm just glad people are still reading, the support really does mean everything to me, mainly because I wanna be an author. And I'mnot sure who I'm gonna pair Alexis with, any suggestions?**

Jaden was relaxing in Zanes room, they had just finished yet annother duel, which Jaden had won. She'd been there all night because she hadn't been able to sleep, the duel so close, in a couple of hours it wold be begining. But duelling Zane helped to take her mind off it. Zane smiled as they put all their cards away and Jaden laughed, "I beat you again!" she stated brightly. Zane rolled his eyes at that and laughed, "Of course you did, you are the Queen of games after all." he stated casually.

Jaden laughed at that and shrugged, "I dunno, I won't consider myself to be the best until I've saved dad and duelled him." she admitted, Zane sighed. "Let's get out of there, get some fresh air." he suggested lightly. Jaden gave him a faint smile and nodded as Zane stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

Jaden accepted his hand with a smile and let herslef be helped up, "Did I tell you what happened yesterday?" she asked lightly as she grabbed her jacket and tugged it one before Zane lead her out of the Obelisk dorms and down onto the beach. The young girl took her shoes off and let her feet splash in the water as Zane raised an eyebrow, "What happened yesterday then?" he asked curiously, his eyes glued to the laughing girl.

"Chumlys dad had shown up wanting to take him home, so they dueled to see if he could stay, Chumly lost but his dad let him stay." she explained, smiling brightly.

Zane gave her a small smile before an especially strong wave made Jaden stumble, Zane lunged forward, catching her quickly, a soft smile on his face as she clung to him to stay standing.

Zane sighed as he helped her stand up and he tugged her away from the water. "You're so clumsy Jaden." he stated, rolling his eyes. Jaden laughed brightly, "That I am." she stated before frowning slightly, "What's the time?" she asked, her brown eyes widening.

Zane glanced at his watch and grimmaced, "Crap, you have to be there in ten minutes." he gasped out.

Within seconds the duo was running, Jaden leaving Zane in her dust sprinted into the waiting room with Syrus and gave him a small smile, she didn't even get a chance to take a breath before her and Syrus were called into the arena. Still panting slightly Jaden grinned, "Wow, the acoustics in here are great." he stated brightly, Syrus laughed nervously, "Do you think they'd count your echo as your tag partner?" he asked nervously. Jaden laughed, "I told you already, I want you as my partner." she stated brightly.

Syrus laughed as they both headed into the arena, "It doesn't hurt to ask though." he muttered as they climbed up the steps. And then the duo were stood on the arena and Jaden laughed as she noticed Chumly come running in. "He made it!" she stated brightly, waving at him with Syrus. And then she noticed Zane stood by the railings, as did Syrus, "See, he's watching because he thinks you can win." Jaden told him brightly.

And then Crowler came rushing onto the stage, "Now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our guest tag team duo!" he declared loudly, and then the Paradox brothers flipped into the duel arena, Jaden rolled her eyes at their theatrics as everyone gasped in shock as Crowler cried out, "The Paradox brothers!"

Jaden raised an eyebrow as they stood up from their landing crouch, side by side. One in green one in red.

"Salutations you fools." the one in orange started, making Jaden groan and facepalm as the one in green continued, "I hope you are ready to duel."

"Dear god they're worse than the stories." she muttered. Syrus raised an eyebrow and Jaden sighed, "Don't worry." she mumbled.

Jaden suddenly grinned brightly at them, "So, you're the paradox brothers, the supposed best tag team duelists in the world." she stated brightly, before leaning forward slightly, "Supposedly the only duelists you've ever lost too were Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler." she smirked slightly when she heard people gasping, "Well, me and Sy plan to add our names to that list."

Syrus nodded, "Yeah..." he stated, less confidently than Jaden.

The brothers scowled at that, "Enough with the pleasantries." stated the orange clad one, "And on with the duel." green continued, "We didn't come here to talk," "We came to destroy you." Jaden groaned loudly, "Well that's gonna get boring fast." she muttered.

"And you weren't even rhyming that well!" she complained loudly, making the crowds gape in shock at her. Then the young girl grinned, "And if I'm remembering corectly orange is Para and Dox is green." she stated confidently making the brothers eyes narrow, "How did you know that boy?" they asked, Jaden grinned, "It's a long story," she stated shrugging.

Chancellor Sheppard looked slightly worried and he leaned over the edge, "Crowler, isn't this a bit much?" he asked. Jaden gave him a smile, "Don't worry, I wanna do this." she stated confidently, "I need to prove myself, and Sy needs to see that he is a good duelist." she gave the short boy a smile which he nervously returned.

Crowlers eyes widened as Sheppard sighed, "If you say so." he stated as he gave a small smile.

Jaden and Syrus grinned as Crowler stormed into the middle of the arena and raised his arm into the air, "Duelists, prepare to battle!" he cried out loudly as Jaden and Syrus stood ready, facing the Paradox brothers.

Crowler explained the rules, Jaden vaguely listened but she already knew the basics, she only really focused when the duel began.

(I really can't be bothered to type out the entire duel because the Paradox brothers drive me insane! Besides, we all know Jaden and Syrus win.)

Jaden was grinning brightly as she gave Syrus a tight hug before she pulled back, pulling him off of her. "We won!" he cheered brightly. Jaden laughed and nodded, "Some things will never change," she stated brightly, then she spotted Chancellor Sheppard staring up at them with a smile on his lips, "And you're enrollment at this school won't be changing either." he informed the beaming duo.

Then Jaden grinned as she darted over to the Paradox brothers and whispered, "You're better than dad and uncle Joey used to tell me." before running back over to Syrus, laughing as they passed out from shock. Chancellor Sheppard raised an eyebrow, "Well, you're punishment isn't completely forgotten, you have to write a ten page essay on what you learned by duelling the brothers, and how tresspassing in the abandoned dormitories was a bad thing to do." he informed them, making Jaden groan loudly, "No!" she yelled, "How can you be so cruel?" she asked, her eyes wide as Sheppard walked away laughing, before glancing back with a raised eyebrow, "And you might want to go back down to the beach and retrieve your shoes, after all, there are some sharp bits of stone." he stated casually.

Jaden blinked in confusion for a moment before she slowly looked down at her feet, her cheeks going scarlet when she realised that she was barefoot and her feet were covered with damp sand. She laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as her friends laughed at her antics.


	11. Night time theif

**Cowssayquak: I think the pairing's gonna be Jaden/Zane, but I'll probably do a series of oneshots based in this Au with the pairings people voted for, thanks for the review.**

**dsgundam00: This chapter's a big one, and thanks for the review.**

**Autumn: I know, they're so annoying!**

**icypika: you'll just have to wait and see who finds out sooner ;) And of course I'll check out your fic when I have time.**

Jaden was grinning to herself as she sat on the cliff edge, humming softly to herself, unaware of the fact that she was being watched by Zane, who was leaning against a tree. Then she started to sing.

_"__Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change_

Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine

'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know"

Tears were pouring down the young brunettes cheeks as she sighed sadly, "I miss you daddy." she whispered. Zane sighed as he silently joined her sat on the cliff edge, "That was a beautiful song." he stated softly.

Jaden bit her lip, a sad smile on her lips, "Some days are harder than others." she told him, smiling weakly when he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You'll find him Jaden." he told her. The young girl gave him a faint smile as she leaned into the gentle touch.

"I know." she whispered, "It's just..." she trailed off and Zane sighed softly, "Jaden, you're the best duellist I've ever met, you can save him." he told her, his voice filled with belief. Jaden felt a small smile cause the corners of her lips to twitch up slightly, "If you're sure." she stated lightly.

Zane nodded, "I'm sure." he smiled as he stood up and pulled her up with him, "I have to go anyway, I promised that I'd help Alexis with something." he stated softly, Jaden raised an eyebrow and he sighed, "I told her I'd help her try and figure out more about Atticus' dissapearance, he was my best friend before he dissapeared." he admitted. Jadens eyes widened slightly and she frowned, "You should have said, go, I'll go find Sy." she stated brightly.

Zane watched as the young girl ran off, the breeze making her hair swirl around her head wildly. He sighed to himself before shaking his head and chuckling softly and turning around so that he could hunt for Alexis.

Jaden meanwhile was looking everywhere for her best friend, she grinned when she spotted Syrus and Bastion playing baseball and she waved, not noticing Professor Crowler walking towards her, scowling. She did however notice the ball come hurtling in her direction and she looked to see where it would land, her eyes widened in shock when she saw it smash into Professor Crowlers face and send him flying into some supplies.

She rush over to him, panicking slightly, "Are you ok?" she asked loudly before stumbling back when he burst out from under the pile, a baseball practically embedded in his eyes. "Of course it's you! Who else could cause me that much trouble?" he demanded furiously, towering over the young girl. "But I wasn't even..." she tried only to have him growl, "You're in big trouble you Slifer slacker!" he yelled, "I'm taking you to Chancellor Sheppard right now!"

Jaden was gaping in shock as Syrus came running up, "Hey!" he yelled, "Jaden didn't do anything, he wasn't even playing!" he seemed to be so annoyed that his shyness wasn't showing as badly as normal, although he soon withered under Crowlers glare, "Oh, so you're covering for him now are you?" he sneered down at them.

And then Bastion came running over, "Sorry it was my fault, I hit the ball too hard." he stated appologetically. Crowlers good eye widened and he gasped out, "Bastion!" before he pulled the ball out of his eye and span around, "Of course..." and he started babbling about acomplices. Bastion tilted his head slightly, guesturing for the Slifer duo to run, which they did without hesitation.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Jaden was laughing as her Syrus and Bastion painted the Ra yellows room, laughing loudly. She was painting the ceilings, using a ladder. She stretched up slightly to get to annother section of the formulas that she hadn't painted over and she felt her foot slip. She let out a startled yelp as she wobbled violently, flailing her arms causing the paintbrush to slip from her fingers and it splashed across Syrus' face.

The younger boy pulled himself upright slowly, his face and the top of his red jacket dripping with paint, "You do reallise this means war?" he asked darkly. Jadens eyes widened in shock, "Now now Sy... it was just an accident!" she gasped out, desperately trying to calm him down.

Syrus picked up the paint pot, a dangerous look in his eyes as Bastion turned away from his painting to try and sort the situation, "Now that's enough, give me that paint." he ordered, just as Syrus threw the paint and Jaden jumped into the air to avoid getting splashed. She landed elegantly on the floor, laughing loudly as she pointed at the Ra yellow.

Bastions eyes narrowed and he growled slightly, "Funny is it?" he asked before lunging, grabbing his drippin paint brush across her face and covering her hair as well. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her fists clenched as she glared and started to jab at him with her paint brush. Within seconds they were having an all out paint war.

By the time they'd stopped they'd ran out of paint and all three were covered from head to toe. The trio had to shower quickly, (Jaden had to sneak into the girls showers so that they wouldn't realise) before getting changed and sitting down to a delicious mean in the Ra yellow caffeteria as a thank you from Bastion.

Jaden grinned when Bastion brought a lobster to the table, "God, I haven't had lobster in months." she gasped out, Syrus raised an eyebrow, "I've never had lobster at all." he stated slowly. Jaden laughed softly, "Well, I had it at this big party my godfather hosted, I swear I saw so many people with too much make up on that it was scary." she stated lightly before grinning as she turned to Bastion, "Speaking of people wearing too much make up, what did Crowler want?" she asked curiously.

Bastion smiled, "Actually he wanted me to test to be an Obelisk." he told the duo.

Jadens eyes widened in shock and she grinned brightly, "Are you serious?" she asked, leaning forward, Syrus grinned too, "Is that why you were cleaning up your room?" he asked curiously.

Jaden grinned, "This is so cool!" she stated happily, "You're switching dorms! Congrats, you totally deserve it." she stated confidently, causing him to blush slightly, "You're flattering me." he muttered. Jaden and Syrus shook their heads, "No, we saw you duel at the exams, you were awesome." she complimented him. He gave a small smile and nodded, "Thank you Jaden, Syrus, it means alot." he stated. Jaden laughed warmly, "You're welcome, now please excuse me, I must eat this food!" she declared before stuffing her face with it.

After they ate Jaden and Syrus invited Bastion to stay in their dorm for the night, knowing that the wet paint would stink in his room.

Bastion and Jaden both ended up camped on her matress on the floor, both of them snoring the night away.

~~~Timeskip~~~

It was about five in the morning when Jaden was woken up by the feeling of someone trying to remove her necklaces, both of them.

Her eyes flashed open and she grabbed the persons hand, only to find herself being dragged up by them and shoved out of the door, which was wide open. Jaden stumbled down the steps, tumbling to the floor with a gasp of pain as she twisted her ankle. A second later she was being lifted up and dragged along by her hair, a hand covering her mouth to stop her from screaming.

She was dragged all the way down to the rocks at the bottom of the cliffs, her brown eyes wide with fear as she was thrown to the ground, and the man, who she could now see was wearing a balaclava was towering over her, "Where are the God Cards?" he demanded in a deep voice.


	12. The struggle

**Since my story has over 1000 views I'll add annother chapter tonight :)**

**Aeiya Mei: You'll have to read this chapter to see, and I'm really greatful. And I'm planning on doing the oneshots, although it may be after I've finished this so that I don't get behind writing it, although admittedly I'm writing chapter 20 at the moment.**

Jadens eyes widened in shock and horror as she desperately tried to crawl away from the man, who stopped her by planting a foot in the middle of her chest, "Where are they?" he asked again, his voice filled with anger. Jaden was shaking now, "I-I dunno what you're talking about..." she stammered out.

The man snarled as he bent down to her level and grabbed her hair, tugging on it painfully before backhanding her across the face, "Your real name isn't Jaden Yuki, it's Jaden Motou, you're Yugi Motous only child." he spat, causing fear to dart through her like an icy cold knife. "I-I'm not." she stammered out desperately, shaking slightly.

The man rolled his eyes, "That Puzzle your wearing along with the other necklace tells me are you stupid bitch," he stated sharply, "Now I won't ask again... tell me where the God cards are." he ordered. Jaden was shaking. "I swear I don't know..." she lied, "I though he had them when he dissapeared!" she lied weakly.

The man snarled, pushing his foot into her chest painfully, "No, he didn't, and they aren't at your home, so they must be with you." he stated harshly, before pulling out the dagger that Jaden had got for her seventh birthday, unsheathing it slowly. "Now tell me, or I will use this." he threatened. Jadens eyes filled with tears as he pressed the dagger into her cheek and she started to shake. "No... Please." she begged weakly, her brown eyes wide with fear.

And then the blade dug into her cheek and he dragged it over the skin, making Jaden cry out in pain. The man laughed cruelly before kicking her off the rock and into the deep water, causing her to swallow a load of the water before he dragged her up again, laughing as she coughed in a desperate attempt to get the vile tasting water out of her mouth. "I warned you." he stated sadistically before grabbing her face and forcing her to look him in the eye as he dug his nails into her cheek.

"Now, you will tell me where the God cards are or you will regret it." he threatened, his eyes glinting with cruelty. She let out a loud sob at that, whimpering in pain as he ran his fingers over the cut, "Such a shame that you forced me to cut you, you know I really think that you could be quite beautiful if you tried." he commented cruelly. Jaden was shaking violently, but she knew one thing, she had to get away.

The young girl closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. And then she lashed out with her foot, catching him in the chest and sending him hurtling into the water. Still shaking Jaden turned to run for it, but as she span her bare foot slipped on the wet rock, her bare feet didn't have enough grip and she went hurtling into the water, twisting her ankle worse than it already was as she went underwater quickly, cutting her hand against a rock.

After less than a minute she surfaced, coughing violently and desperately swimming from the very pissed off man. She heard him dive in behind her and she felt him grab her ankle, dragging her under and causing her to panic, thrashing violently, cutting her arm in the process. Then they both surfaced again and Jaden threw herself at the man, lunging for her dagger.

They wrestled for a moment before she managed to pull it away, grabbing the sheath at the same time and elbowing him in the nose and swimming away.

Eventually she managed to get away, she slipped into a small rock pool that was hidden from sight by a load of rocks and she curled up into a ball, sheathing her dagger carefully before sitting in the shallow water and shaking violently as she fought back tears. She was a state.

The side of her face was swollen and bruised with a deep cut that was bleeding causing blood to drip over her cheek and onto her red cotton pyjamas, which were clinging like a second skin because the were soaked.

Her eyes were slightly red, both from the salt water and from crying and there was a gash in the sleeve of her top and blood was dripping from a deep gash. She slowly, broke, sobbing violently.

She stayed like that for what felt like years until she heard a familiar voice calling her name and she swam back out of the rock pool to climb onto one of the rocks, wrapping her arms around herself. Zane spotted her immediately, his eyes going wide with shock and horror as he took in the sight and she jumped into the water swimming over to him and sobbing when he pulled her out of the water and onto one of the larger rocks with him.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close before he picked her up bridal style, "What happened Jaden?" he asked as he carefully made his way up the steps to the top of the cliff. Jaden let out a small sob, "I-I woke up and someone was trying to take my necklaces. I tried to stop him but he dragged me out here... Zane, he knew about who I am... he asked where the God cards are." she sobbed out. Zane sighed softly.

"Thank god Alexis dragged me to Bastions duel, otherwise I wouldn't have realised you were missing." he stated softly, holding her closer. Jadens eyes widened slightly and she bit her lip, "I wanted to watch him." she whispered, "He's my friend." Zane sighed at that. "He won't mind that you weren't there, you need to have your injuries sorted out first." he stated sharply as he carried her into his dorm room and placed her down on the bed gently. "Wait here, I'll be back in a second." he stated kindly before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

The young girl whimpered to herself as she wrapped her arms around her legs and drew them up to her chest. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Jadens eyes widened as it opened slowly.

She let out a startled yelp and grabbed the blankets, wrapping them around herself quickly. She let out a small sigh of relief when Syrus walked in, shortly followed by Alexis. Both of them stared in shock at the sight, "Oh my god... Jaden what happened?" asked Alexis quickly, taking a quick step towards the shivering girl before stopping when she noticed Jaden flinch.

"Jaden... are you ok?" asked Syrus softly, his eyes filled with concern, "Why are you in my brothers room?" he asked slowly.

Jaden bit her lip, "H-he found me." she stammered out, "He'll be back soon, he said he was gonna get some stuff for my cuts." her voice was shaking. Alexis and Syrus exchanged glances, "And how exactly did you get the cuts?" asked Alexis slowly.

Jaden quickly blinked back the tears, hugging her blankets closer, "I-I was attacked," she told them both slowly.


	13. Safe for now

**icypika: All will be revealed eventually :)**

** 1: Thank you, and I'm in Britain too, so it'snot that bad :) Anyway, there will be annother person finding out that she's a girl soon enough.**

**Death's Inevitable Kiss: You're not just fan girling. And thanks for all the advice, I will try and take it into acount, but I have already wrote upto chapter 21 so I'm not sure how quickly it'll change for the better. I'm glad you like the story though.**

**Saku: Hey again, thanks for reviewing, and all will be revealed soon enough.**

Syrus and Alexis' eyes widened almost comically in shock and they stared at her for a moment before Alexis finally gasped out, "What? Why?" her worry obvious. Jaden sighed softly to herself as she wrapped the blankets around herself tighter.

"I don't know." she lied quietly, Syrus frowned softly at that, "Did they say what they wanted?" he asked slowly. Jaden looked down shivering, "No..." she lied, "But he was after me, he ignored everyone else and dragged me away." she told them.

Alexis scowled slightly, "It's not safe for you in that room, you should find somewhere else to stay for a while." she stated after a moments thought. Syrus' eyes widened at that before a calm voice stated, "Jaden can stay here, but I don't think it's safe for anyone to stay in that room in the meantime."

Alexis and Syrus both jumped in shock and span around, missing the look of relief that spread across Jadens face and the way she gave a very small smile.

"What do you mean Zane?" asked Syrus nervously. The older boy sighed as he walked to Jaden and sat on the bed next to her. "Look at how far they were willing to go to get what they wanted, I don't think they'll give up, and there's always a chance that they'll try your dorm again." he explained smoothly.

Alexis gave a small nod, "That makes a lot of sense actually." she stated slowly. Zane nodded and looked at them both seriously, "Go tell Chancellor Sheppard what happened, see if there's anyone who'd be willing to let you stay in their dorm room for a while." he ordered. Syrus and Alexis nodded before turning to walk out, when she got to the door Alexis froze, a small smile on her lips as she looked back, "Bastion won the duel, but he said he'd stay in Ra until he knew he was the best freshman." she informed the brunet who gave a small smile.

"Who did he duel?" she asked lightly. Alexis grinned, "He duelled Chazz, he was demoted to Ra yellow... the look on his face was just classic." she stated, grinning at Jaden before walking out.

The second her two friends were gone Jaden slumped slightly, letting the blankets drop. "I nearly had a heart attack." she grumbled, causing Zane to laugh.

Then Jaden tilted her head slightly, "Were you serious about me staying here?" she asked softly as he pulled out some antiseptic wipes and carefully wiped the cut on her cheek out, sighing as she hissed in pain. "Yes, completely, it's the only way that I'll be sure they haven't taken you away." he stated quietly.

Jaden felt herself blush and she bit her lip, "Thank you." she stated softly. Zane sighed as he grabbed a packet of steri-strips and put them over her cut carefully. "Don't thank me Jaden, it's not as though I have to so anything I'm not willing to." he stated as he finished with her face and grabbed her arm, tugging her sleeve up and grabbing some more antiseptic wipes and slowly wiping them over the cut, cleaning away the blood as best as he could.

Jaden grimaced slightly, it was quite a nasty cut. Zane sighed softly and grabbed the steri-strips again and put them on carefully before laying a protective pad on and bandaging it.

He sighed when he saw the cut on her hand and he raised an eyebrow, "How the hell did you get so many cuts?" he asked incredulously. Jaden sighed softly, "I struggled, violently, and I caught myself on rocks a couple of times." she told him.

Zane frowned when he noticed she was still shivering. "I'll grab you a top you can borrow again." he stated softly, quickly finding was and handing it to her before turning around as she tugged it on and wrapped the blankets around herself again. "I'm decent." she told him softly.

Zane turned back around, giving her a gentle smile as he grabbed the soaked pyjamas and threw them into the corner of his room. "Gimme your hand and let me clean it up, then I think the best thing for you to do would be get some rest." he decided as she gave him her hand. He cleaned and bandaged it quickly, a small laugh escaping his lips causing Jaden to pout, "What is it?" she asked softly. Zane gave her a small smile as he forced her to lay back and he tucked the blankets around her tightly, "You look like a mummy you've got so many bandages." he informed her softly.

Jaden giggled at that, snuggling into the blankets even more. "You do realise Chancellor Sheppard is gonna wanna talk to me, right?" she asked as her eyes slowly started to close. Zane nodded slowly, "Of course, I'll just explain to him that I don't want him getting you in a state again." he informed her before laughing to himself as she started to snore softly.

Less than half an hour there was a knock on the door and Zane opened into to reveal Chancellor Sheppard, Alexis, Syrus, Chumly and Bastion. He slipped out of the room quickly and shut the door, "Jaden's sleeping, I don't think it's a good idea to wake him." he informed the group, who all looked extremely worried.

Chacellor Sheppard sighed, "I need to find out exactly what happened." he informed the Obelisk boy, who's eyes narrowed, "No, you aren't gonna interrogate him, I won't let you." he stated sharply, "You didn't see the state he was in when I found him, he was hysterical, It's not a good idea to risk getting him that worked up again." he stated harshly. "If Jadens gonna tell us what happened he'll do it at his own pace." his voice brooked no arguments and Sheppard sighed, "And you're sure you don't mind Jaden staying with you for now? You'll have to get his things of course." he informed the boy, who nodded.

"Of course." He agreed before glancing at Syrus, "Have you guys got somewhere to stay?" he asked, a hint of worry in his face. Bastion must have noticed because he smiled, "Syrus and Chumly will be staying with me for now, they should be safe." he informed Zane, who nodded before turning back to Chancellor Sheppard.

"I think Jaden's gonna need some time before coming back to classes, he was pretty beat up as well." he informed the older man, who gave a small nod. Alexis frowned, "How bad was it? Is he gonna be ok?" she asked quickly.

Zane sighed, "A deep cut on his cheek, one on his hand and a nasty gash up his arm, I've dealt with them all properly, as long as he gets plenty of rest he should be fine, physically at least." he added the last bit with a frown.

Sheppard sighed, "You think that whatever happened may have affected him mentally?" he asked sadly. Zane ran his hand over his face wearily and sighed again. "I think there's a chance, you didn't see him when I first found him." he looked down sadly and Alexis frowned, "I think you're right, when me and Syrus got to close he flinched..." Alexis looked sad at that, as did Syrus.

"How can he be scared of us... we're his friends." he mumbled. Zane rolled his eyes. "Syrus, Jaden was just attacked violently, from what I can understand of what he told me he nearly drowned trying to get away." he informed them seriously, "I think at the moment Jaden sees me as the person who saved him, so he probably feels safer if I'm there." he explained.

Chancellor Sheppard sighed. "If you need you may have a few days out of your classes to make sure Jaden's ok." he stated calmly. "Whatever happens that boy's going to need support, especially if the person who attacked him isn't going to give up." his voice was serious and Zane clenched his fists tightly.

"I wouldn't worry about whoever it was getting to him again, if there's any sign of them they'll regret ever coming to the island." he swore, his eyes filled with determination.

Alexis gave him a small smile at that and Syrus beamed, flinging himself at his brother and hugging him tightly, ignoring the startled gasped that was forced from the older boys lips, "Thank you Zane! Thank you so much." the smaller boy gasped out.

Zane gave a very small smile at that, "What for?" he asked, even though he knew. Syrus smiled up at his brother as he pulled back, "For saying you'd look after my best friend." he whispered. Zane nodded slowly, "I would have anyway, Jaden doesn't deserve this." he told the younger boy. Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Sheppard all nodded at that, "He seems so kind to everyone, why would they ever want to hurt him?" asked Bastion slowly.

Zane sighed sadly, "Sometimes people are cruel... and they hurt people who don't deserve it..." he frowned, "Most of the time it's the best people who are treated like that because they're the easiest to hurt." his voice was filled with sadness.

Then he shook his head slightly, "You guys should go, I'll tell you if anything changes." he told the group kindly.

The group walked away and Zane walked back into his room, smiling softly when he saw how innocent Jaden looked when she was sleeping.


	14. Tennis trouble

**dsgundam00: Thanks, the support means alot.**

** 1: I know, I love over protective Seto.**

**Aeiya Mei: Thank you so much, and I know it's cute :)**

**Death's Inevitable Kiss: I know, I didn't think of it that way when I wrote it, I can see what you mean.**

Jaden was bored, there was no other way to describe it. She'd been cooped up inside for the last _three_ weeks because she'd gotten really ill after the attack and it was really getting on her nerves. She could understand why Zane was being so careful, of course, but she was missing out on so much action!

Jaden had been told that Chazz had ran away and that during winter break, some stupid kids had tried to summon Jinzo, and they'd succeeded, fortunately someone managed to send him back to the monster world.

Jaden glanced at the small clock before grinning to herself, Zane would be in the middle of his lesson, meaning that if she snuck out she could be back before he realised. With that thought in mind the young Slifer tugged on her red jacket and grinned brightly before she slipped out of the room.

If she remembered correctly her friends would be in Gym at the moment, and Alexis had been telling her that they were playing tennis the last time she'd visited.

Jaden was slightly tired by the time she'd made it to the tennis courts and she laughed to herself when she spotted Syrus and Bastion playing against Alexis' friends. Then she spotted the blonde and she grinned brilliantly as she began to jog over to the other girl. Then she heard a loud voice yelling, "Alexis look out!" and Jaden looked over in the direction of the voice, her eyes widening when she spotted the ball flying towards her friend.

The young brunnet dove at the other girl,shoving her out of the way of the ball, luckily she didn't fall over, at the same time as an older looking boy dived infront of them and hit the ball away.

He landed with a thump and Jadens eyes went wide as she panted slightly, "Thank you." stated Alexis softly, staring at Jaden. The young girl blushed faintly and shrugged, "It's no biggy." she mumbled before turning to the boy, "Although I have to thank you," she stated lightly, rubbing the back of her head nervously as the boy looked up.

Alexis' friends came running over with wide eyes, "Alexis! Are you ok?" asked Mindy with wide eyes.

Alexis gave a small nod as the boy stood up slowly, "Yeah, and Jaden's the one who nearly got hit!" she declared, her brown eyes filled with worry for the young brunet, who was bent over slightly and was taking deep breaths.

The boy gave Alexis a bright smile,"Are you sure, I could carry you to the nurses." he offered flirtatiously, making Alexis scowl as she wrapped her arms around Jaden and helped her stand straight, "I don't need it!" she snapped, "Can't you see that Jaden's having trouble breathing?" she asked furiously as Jaden wrapped an arm over Alexis' shoulder for support.

The boy stared for a moment before going bright red and running off. Jaden blinked in confusion at that before shrugging slowly, "Well that was weird." she mumbled before freezing when a familiar voice stated, "What a suprise, I'm in pain and you're near bye." Jadens eyes widened slightly and she span around quickly, wobbling slightly for a moment before Alexi's steadied her.

"I just got here!" she stated desperately, causing Crowler to scowl, "Not an excuse!" he yelled, making Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine gape in shock. "But how can it be his fault if he wasn't even here?" asked Alexis furiously.

Crowler scowled furiously, "It was your fault! Now come with me." he ordered. Jadens eyes went wide and she gave her friends a desperate look before she chased after Crowler, who was storming off.

~~~Later that day~~~

Jaden was panting violently as she chased after the balls, cursing Crowler as she dropped to her knees, "I can't." she gasped out. Harrington stopped at that and jogged around to her side of the court, "This is your punishment!" he snapped, "You gotta keep going." he ordered. Jaden glared up at him, her eyes narrowed, "I'm still not a hundred percent!" she snapped, "I was stuck in bed for almost two weeks! What the hell do you expect?" she glaredd at him causing the boy to roll his eyes as he bent down next to her.

"Listen kid, I've been told to work you hard and I'm going to." he stated confidently. Jaden groaned to herself and closed her eyes, "I'd rather play a Shadown game with my crazy godfathers when they were evil than this..." she mumbled as Harrington grabbed her arm and hauled her up.

The young girl stumbled slightly and he caught her before she fell. His eyes widened when he felt her body pressed against his. To be more precise a distinctly female body. He looked down at the young girl with wide eyes and blushed faintly as he stared at her. Brown eyes widened in shock as Jaden realised what had just happened before they narrowed and she hissed, "Tell anyone and I will rip your balls off."

Harringtons face paled at that as Jaden stood straighter and pushed him away.

"Let's just get on with this." she snapped. The pale boy ran around to the other side of the courts, his eyes still wide. Jaden sighed as she ran her fingers through her short brown hair and she got ready to hit the ball again. Fortunately she was distracted by a familar voice, "Hey, Jaden!" yelled Alexis, waving at the small girl as she ran over to her. "You won't believe what I just heard." she stated excitedly causing Jaden to tilt her head slightly in confusion.

"What is it Alexis?" she asked softly. Alexis grinned at her, "I was on my way here and I ran into professor Banner, he told me someone spotted Chazz." she told Jaden. Knowing the young girl enjoyed being in on the action and hated being couped up.

Jadens eyes widened in excitement at that and she grinned brightly, "Where is he?" she asked, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. Alexis laughed at her excitement and smiled, "He was..." she was interupted by Harrington yelling, "Hey! Get back to practicing." he ordered.

Jaden frowned and pouted slightly, "Just one minute." she retorted. Harrington blushed very faintly at that. "Fine." he stated quickly. Jaden beamed as she turned back to Alexis, who was frowning slightly at Harrington, her mind slowly working.

Jaden pouted again and tapped Alexis on the shoulder. "You were saying?" she asked slowly. Alexis grinned, "Oh yeah, he was spotted on a boat a little way from the island." she informed the other girl.

Jaden grinned at that, "At least we have a vague idea where he is." she stated brightly. Harrington scowled and rushed over to the net, "What are you two talking about?" he asked quickly.

Jaden smiled brightly, "Chazz Princeton." she explained simply. Harrington scowled, "He's just a run away who isn't worth your time!" he blurted out, causing Alexis to raise an eyebrow and Jaden to frown slightly.

"Chazz may be an ass but he's a good duelist." she stated sharply. Harrington frowned at that, and Alexis's eyes widened in realisation, he was jealous, but why? "He isn't worth your time." stated Harrington.

Jaden rolled her eyes, "Ok, this is weird," she mumbled, "What's your problem with Chazz?" she asked in confusion. Harrington scowled, "You're much too cute for him." he hissed.

Alexis' eyes widened in shock and Jaden blushed scarlet before she backhanded him across the face, "Shut up!" she shrieked before spinning around with a huff and storming off, ignoring the feeling of Alexis and Harrington staring after her in shock.

Then Jaden stumbled and Alexis and Harrington both yelled in shock. The young girl squeezed her eyes shut and threw her arms out to catch herself only to let out a startled gasp when she was caught by someone, who helped her up effortlessly and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Jaden, last night you were being sick and bad, you shouldn't have been out of bed, let alone playing tenis." stated an annoyed voice scoldingly.

Jadens cheeks flushed red and she looked down, "I'm fine." she mumbled, as she heard two pairs of footsteps running towards her and she looked up, biting her lip nervously when she saw Harrington and Alexis stood in front of her and Zane.

The Obelisk boy glared at Zane for a moment before spinning around and storming off, obviously thinking better of insulting one of the best duelists in the entire school. Alexis however stared at Jaden for a moment, her eyes narrowed before she sighed, "How did I not realise it before?" she asked incredulously, causing Jaden to blush and shrug and Zane to sigh.

"Great... listen Alexis, you can't tell anyone." he told her slowly. Jaden nodded quickly at that and Alexis gave Zane a knowing smile before nodding, "Of course I won't Jaden." she stated reassuringly.

And then Alexis noticed how unhealthily pale and blotchy Jadens face was, and the way the other girls face was shining with sweat.

"Crap." she gasped out, "Jaden you look bad, you need to get some rest." she stated quickly. Zane looked down at the young girl and his eyes narrowed slightly before he picked her up bridal style, "That's it, I swear I'm gonna lock the door if you're gonna just go out and make youself even worse than you already were."

His voice was brittle, but Alexis noticed the concern hidden deep within it and she gave a soft smile, "I'll walk you guys to your room," she stated warmly as they wandered towards Obelisk, blissfully unaware of how crazy things would soon become.


	15. The fake deck

**icypika: I will when I have time.**

**Ern Estine 1362: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**dcgundam00: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

Jaden was sulking, it had been yet annother week of boredom which had been filled up with occasional duels and hours spent reading the stupid textbooks, mainly because Chancellor Sheppard and Professor Banner had insisted. Other than the she mostly slept.

And she slept alot, she'd been exhausted for the first couple of days but she was finally starting to recover from the illness, although Zane and Alexis still stopped her from sneaking out and making herself worse again.

The door of the room opened and Jaden looked up hopefully, beaming at the sight of Alexis, who quickly shut the door and hugged her smaller friend. "You feeling any better Jaden?" she asked lightly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Jadens eyes narrowed dangerously at that and she crossed her arms over her chest, a small pout on her lips, "I feel perfectly fine, as I did yesterday, and the day before that." she stated, annoyance obvious. Alexis laughed at Jadens immaturity and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure you did, which is why you sent Zane off to get you hot chocolate because you felt cold." she stated sarcastically.

"I didn't send him off!" Jaden stated loudly in a desperate attempt to defend herself, "I said that it was a bit cold and he ran off to get me some." Alexis laughed softly at that, "It's hardly suprising Jaden, he's been waiting on you hand on foot since you had your little adventure." she stated rolling her eyes. Jaden sighed at that,"I dunno why though, seriously... I mean, surely he has better things to do." she stated, her confusion obvious.

Alexis laughed warmly and patted the shorter girl on the head, rolling her eyes, "Such innocence." she stated teasingly. Jaden tilted her head in confusion. "What does that mean?" she asked, her voice filled with confusion. Alexis laughed and shook her head slowly, "You'll understand eventually." she informed the other girl.

Jaden glared at her before sighing. "Fine... now tell me what's been happening reccently, I've been bored out of my mind here!" she declared making Alexis laugh loudly.

"Well, there was this Ra yellow student who was going around with his friend and making people duel him and give him their best cards because of the fact that everyone was bullying him." she explained simply, "But me, Syrus, Bastion and Chumly found him and made him stop." she informed the girl, who was nodding eagerly, "Anything else?" she asked excitedly, causing the blonde to laugh loudly.

"Not really, although something exciting is coming up, in fact Syrus is duelling annother boy now to get tickets for it." she told the Slifer with a grin. Jaden raised an eyebrow at that, "What is it, tell me tell me tell me!" she ranted making Alexis laugh loudly, "You'll have to wait and see, Syrus wanted to surprise you." she explained.

Jaden pouted and Alexis rolled her eyes before the two girls looked up as the door opened, revealing a confused looking Zane and an excited looking Syrus. "Would you mind telling me why you dragged me all the way here now?" the older boy asked his brother, who was grinning like a maniac as he bounded over to the bed and pulled himself up on it so he was perched on the edge. "I dunno if you heard but Yugi Motous deck's on tour and it's coming here, but they were out of tickets so I duelled this guy and I won!" he cheered, causing Jadens eyes to widen in shock and her face to pale slightly.

Zanes eyes widened slightly and he took in the young girls reaction, sighing with relief when she didn't break down, instead she faked a small smile.

"Oh wow! Thanks Sy!" she gasped out, hugging the short boy and making him beam proudly. "You like it?" he asked brightly. Jaden laughed and nodded, "Of course I do." she lied easily.

Syrus beamed at that and hugged her, "I wanted to win it because I know you'd do the same for me." he stated proudly. Jaden laughed as Alexis grinned,"And I already have my ticket, with means we all get to see it!" she stated proudly. Then Alexis grinned, "We should totally sneak out and see it before it opens." she stated excitedly. Zane frowned slightly, "I'll come along with you." he stated slowly, "Make sure Jaden doesn't get bad again. The look on his face was stern.

Jaden rolled her eyes, "Fine, we'll go early..."

~~~Timeskip~~~

Jaden and the others were by the door of the room in which the deck, which Jaden knew had to be a fake, was being kept in. They'd ran into Bastion on the way and the Ra yellow opened the door slowly. Jadens eyes widened in shock at the sight that met them.

Crowler was stood by a broken glass case that was empty. The young girls eyes narrowed at that and her fists clenched slightly. Even if it was a fake the fact that someone would actually have the guts to steal it made her furious. Zane laid a strong hand on her shoulder to stop her from freaking out.

She could vaguely hear the others talking but none of what they were saying was sinking in, the raring in her ears was too loud. Zane carefully pushed her out of the room, guiding her along carefully. And then she froze before darting away from them, a determined look on her face as she ran, hearing the others yelling for her to come back.

Eventually she found a boy on her favourite cliff and he eyes narrowed as she called out, "Hey, who are you?" the boy turned around frowning slightly as his gaze fell on the young girl, "I'm Yugi Motou." he stated, making her eyes widen and she gaped in shock for a moment before cracking up, her laughter the only thing keeping her from strangling the boy with his stupid scarf.

The boy frowned at that, "What are you laughing at?" he demanded loudly. Jaden looked up slowly at that, her eyes glinting dangerously, "If you're Yugi Motou then I'm Bakura." she sneered, "And we all know that ain't true." her voice was filled with anger and his eyes narrowed, "And what do you mean by that boy?" he asked.

Jaden scowled as she stormed up to him and snatched the deck from his hands, making his eyes wided in shock. "First things first, if you were really Yugi, you'd know that this deck is a fake." she hissed, not noticing that her friends had arrived and were staring in shock at the fact she seemed to be whispering something to him.

The Ra boys eyes narrowed at that, "And what exactly are you saying?" he asked furiously. Jaden rolled her eyes, a look of disgust on her face, "Yugi Motou dissappeared 8 years ago, his entire deck apart from the God cards dissapeared with him." she hissed before spinning around, "But if you really are him, and those cards are the real thing then you wouldn't mind duelling me for them." she declared.

Within seconds they were both stood, ready to duel.

Jaden went first, a confident look on her face as she summoned Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, a look of determination on her face, no one was allowed to duel with her dad's deck, even if it was a fake version.

The boy, who Syrus had told hers name was Dimitri, used Polymerisation to fuse Berfomet with Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to fusion summon Chimera the Flying Mystical beast before attacking and destroying her Hero.

Jaden sighed to herself as she mentally prepared herself for the duel, which she just knew she would find painful, not pysically but mentally.

~~~Timeskip~~~

By the time the duel had ended Jaden might have looked bright and happy, but she was mentally screaming, it was hard for her to cope with seeing all of her dads favourite cards played in his style.

Zane took one look at her before he ran towards her and picked her up, his eyes widening when she didn't protest. Zane sighed, "Alexis, can you handle this?" he asked as he carried, the now trembling girl away from them.

He carried her back to their room and tucked her into the bed, sighing when she clung to his jacket, "I beat his deck." she mumbled, "But it didn't feel right." her voice was shaking slightly and Zane sighed, brushing some stray hair out of her eyes, "Jaden, of course it would feel wrong to you, Yugi's your dad, you know him better than most so you could see just how wrong it was." he told Jaden gently, frowning when the young girls eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off.

~~~Timeskip~~~

The next day everyone was at the exhibition of the deck, Jaden was smiling faintly whenever people ran up to her asking for her autograph quietly, making her laugh occasionally. All the teachers were there, even Chacellor Sheppard. Of course when the doors burst open and Seto Kaiba walked in all of the students gaped at him in shocked awe.

Jaden realised within a second that he hadn't know that there was a fake deck on tour, and he was not happy. He stormed over to the display case and opened it, pulling the cards out before turning to face everyone in the crowds, "I'm sorry but this tour should have never happened," he announced, causing everyone to go silent. "This is not Yugi Motous real deck, the real deck has been missing for 8 years, along with Yugi Motou, the only cards that we know where are are the God cards, which reside with his daughter." he informed them all.

Whispers broke out at that and Jaden felt a faint blush stain her cheeks. Then Seto sighed. "And I heard that someone used it last night, well, I'd like to personally thank whichever of you students won it back and offer any reward that you want." he declared before freezing a second when he noticed Jaden stood there, a small smile played on his lips as a couple of the students pointed at her, "It was him!" cried out one of the Ra's, causing Jaden to blush.

Kaiba gave a small nod, "Come with me then." he stated calmly, pretending that he didn't recognise her. She slowly walked towards him and Zane followed. Seto raised an eyebrow at that before sighing, "You can come too." he decided.

Zane and Jaden were led into one of the classrooms and Seto turned around smiling at her, "So, you beat his deck." he stated softly. Zane smiled as Jaden gave a small nod. "Yeah... It was tough but I did it." she stated softly.

Zane sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder again, "Especially since you've been so ill reccently." he stated softly. Jaden blushed as Seto raised an eyebrow, "You were ill?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. Jaden sighed and Zane rolled his eyes, "Jaden was really ill, and she keeps pushing herself so hard that she gets even worse." he explained, causing Seto to frown at him.

"And who are you?" He asked sharply, "And why did she get ill?" his voice was filled with concern. Zane opened his mouth to respond but Jaden shot him a panicked look, "It was nothing!" she gasped out. Setos eyes narrowed at that and he raised an eyebrow, "Jaden, what happened?" he asked loudly. Zane sighed, "I'm Zane Truesdale, and until Jaden came I was the top student here." he explained, "I'm her friend, and I'm the only one who knows everything, I've been helping to keep it a secret, as for how she got ill Jaden was attacked and she ended up in the sea and nearly drowned," he stated loudly, making Jaden groan as Setos eyes widened in shock, "SHE WAS WHAT?!" he screamed furiously.

Jaden hid her face, "I'm fine uncle Seto! Really! Please calm down." she gasped out. Seto grabbed her face and quickly started looking her over, becoming more frantic every time he saw her injuries. "Fine! Fine! You call this fine?" he asked incredulously.

Jaden sighed as she jerked her arm free. "They're healing fine, sure I was pretty ill for a while but I'm fine now." she informed Seto. Am moment later Seto turned to Zane.

"I trust you've been making sure that she doesn't do it too much." he stated slowly, "Can I talk to you alone for a moment." he asked. Zane gave a small nod and Jaden pouted before leaving the room to wait outside.

The second the door closed Setos gaze became as cold as ice as he stared at the blue haired boy, who barely even flinched. "Where is she staying?" he asked simply. Zane sighed at that. "She stays in my room because she wasn't safe in the Slifer dorms, she was attacked by someone who knew she had the God cards." he explained. Setos eyes narrowed at that and he took a deep calming breath. "And you haven't done anything with her?" he asked, his eyes filled with suspicion.

Zane shook his head, "No, I wouldn't do that to her." he stated, offended. Seto gave a small nod, liking that answer before he sighed, "Hurt her and you will have multiple people who can make your life a living hell coming after you." he informed the Obelisk boy.

Zane smiled, "If I hurt her I'd deliver myself." he stated seriously. Seto nodded again, obviously pleased with his response. Then he sighed. "I'm not to happy that she's in Slifer, but this is Jaden, there's nothing I can do to control her." he muttered. Zane smiled at him.

"If it makes it any better she's known as the best duellist in the school pretty much." he informed the brunet. The older man gave a small nod before sighing, "I have to leave anyway. I'll say goodbye to Jaden and then I'll have to get going, although I will warn you in advance not to be surprised if her other godfathers turn up." he informed Zane, who nodded again.

The duo walked to the door and into the hall, Seto gave Jaden a quick hug and said goodbye before leaving the young brunnet grinning brightly after him as she waved. "Well that was a pleasant suprise!" she stated brightly, causing Zane to laugh.

"Yeah, it was quite a nice suprise, he didn't kill me like I thought he would," he stated sarcastically, causing Jaden to laugh happily, her eyes sparkling with joy.


	16. A stranger in love

**icypika: Thanks, I'm just really busy at the moment so I don't have much time.**

**Aeiya Mei: Thank you so so much, it means so much to me, and I know, I love the Psycos too.**

**dsgundam00: Thank you, and they will, all in due time.**

Jaden was excited, it was her last day stuck inside. The next day she'd get to return to her classes and her life would no longer be boring! She was grinning to herself as she devoured some of the snacks that Zane had got for her to eat if she got hungry.

She enjoyed staying with Zane, although he insisted that she stay on his bed and that he could sleep on the smaller bed that Sheppard had had brought into the room when Jaden had been moved there. She laughed to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair and got out of the bed and grabbed her hairbrush, tugging it through her hair quickly.

The young girl smiled to herself, not noticing that someone had snuck in through the window. When Jaden turned around and her eyes fell on the Slifer boy who was holding Zanes deck she stared for a moment as she hugged it and realisation rushed through the young brunet.

Jaden darted forward and plucked the girls hat off, tugging out a hairpin at the same time to reveal long black hair. She laughed warmly as the girl jumped up, her eyes going wide with shock before she tried to run only to be stopped by Jaden, "Hey there!" she stated loudly. "Don't run away!" she snapped, grabbing the smaller girls arm.

"No! Let me go!" yelled the young girl. Jaden sighed and dragged her over to the bed, pushing her down so she was forced to sit on it.

"No!" Jaden declared with a grin. "I've been locked up in this damn room for far too long and this is the first interesting thing to happen, well, apart from the whole Yugi's deck fiasco, and even after that Zane made me stay here for a couple more days to make sure I'm a hundred percent recovered. " she complained, causing the young raven haired girl to stare at her in shock.

"W-who are you?" she asked slowly, causing Jaden to grin. "I'm Jaden Yuki, a Slifer student like yourself." she stated lightly, causing the young girls eyes to narrow slightly. "Then why are you in the Obelisk dorms, and how do you know Zane?" she asked, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Jaden laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well you see, I was kinda attacked so my dorm wasn't safe for me, Zane's my friend, and my best friends older brother so he let me stay here." she stated happily.

The girl gave a very small smile at that, "I...I'm Blair Flannigan." she told Jaden, who grinned. "

"It's good to know your name at least." stated Jaden lightly before frowning and tilting her head slightly when she heard footsteps. "Quick, hide." she hisses, jumping up and grabbing the other girls arm and shoving her into the wardrobe before shutting the door and darting back onto the bed just as Zane walked in.

The older boy raised an eyebrow when he saw the look on Jadens face, he'd reccently dubbed it the 'I'm innocent, really...' look, and she used it whenever she was trying to hide something.

Zane rolled his eyes as he walked up to the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. "What did you do this time?" he asked, his voice filled with resignantion. Jaden pouted at that, "And what makes you think I did anything?" she asked defensively. Zane sighed at that, "The look on your face says it all Jaden." he stated, shaking his head exhasperatedly as Jaden mock glared at him.

"I'm not hiding anything." she stated with a pout. Zane raised an eyebrow as he noticed that his deck was on the floor from when Blair had dropped it. He sighed as he bent down and picked it up before frowning to himself. "Are you sure nothing's going on?" he asked, holding out Blairs hat and hair clip.

Jadens eyes widened and she blurted out, "That's mine." lunging forward and trying to snatch it from his hand. Zane raised an eyebrow and held it up above his head, a small smile on his face as Jaden pouted and tried to jump up and grab it. Zane rolled his eyes as he laid a hand on her head and stopped her from jumping up, making her whine loudly.

"Zane, gimme it!" she cried out causing Zane to roll his eyes. "Jaden, you don't own hair accesories," he stated slowly, "So I know this clip doesn't belong to you." he informed her smugly. Jaden glared up at him.

"I do! I just don't show you them." she retorted causing Zane to raise an eyebrow, "Jaden, you're the biggest tomboy I've ever met, when Alexis tried to force you to let her do your nails you ended up crouched on top of my wardrobe for half an hour." he stated exhasperately, "So don't try and convince me that you'd ever wear a hair clip as girly as this."

There was a gasp from the wardrobe and Jaden groaned as Zane raised an eyebrow before walking over and opening it, causing Blair to come tumbling out of it onto the floor groaning loudly. "Ouch, my head!" she yelled before freezing and looking up at Zane slowly, her face going scarlet.

Jaden jumped off the bed quickly and darted over to the other girl, helping her up. "Are you ok Blair?" she asked quickly, causing Zane to sigh.

"Ok, what exactly is going on here?" he asked. Jaden laughed brightly at that and smiled. "This is Blair, she's my new friend, she's pretending to be a boy like me." she informed Zane, making Blair gape at Jaden, "Y-you're a girl?" she stammered out.

Jaden laughed at her reaction and nodded, "Yep, although I think my reason for keeping it a secret is a bit different than yours." she stated teasingly, causing Blair to blush scarlet as she glanced up at Zane, who's eyes widened in realisation. "I-I'm sorry... I'm flattered but..." he trailed off, slightly flustered, which made Jaden laugh, "Oh wow, you made him embarassed." she stated brightly, hunching over slightly and clutching at her stomach, "This is priceless." she choked out, causing Blair to giggle quietly as Jaden wrapped an arm around the younger girls shoulder.

The Blair looked down,"I'm gonna have to go home aren't I?" she asked softly, causing Jadens eyes to widen in shock, "Why would you say that, I'm a girl pretending to be a boy and I haven't been sent home." she stated, her voice filled with confusion. Blair blushed slightly, "I'm only in second grade, I'm 8 and a 1/2 years old." she told the brunet, who gaped in shock, "What? You're not that much smaller than me and I'm 15!" she yelled in annoyance.

Zane rolled his eyes, "Jaden, you're really small considering your age." he informed her, making Jaden pout. "Am not." she complained, not noticing the way Blair glanced between them and beamed brightly.

Zane rolled his eyes before he turned to Blair, "And yes, you will have to go home." he told the young girl, who looked embarassed. "Ok..." she stated sadly.

Jaden smiled and hugged Blair tightly, "It's ok, I'll guarantee you can get in when you're old enough." she told the younger girl, who tilted her head in confusion, "You can't promise that." she stated slowly, causing Jaden to laugh and rub the back of her head.

"Actually I can... promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." she ordered. Blair nodded excitedly, a grin on her lips.

"Ok! I promise!" she cheered brightly. Jaden giggled, "I know Seto Kaiba, I won't tell you how but he listens to me." she explained smoothly.

Blairs eyes widened in shock before she beamed at the older girl, "That's so cool!" she stated brightly, hugging Jaden and making her giggle.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Jaden, Zane, Syrus, Chumly and Alexis were stood waving Blair off from the deck. Jaden was laughing warmly as Blair leaned over the edge, waving at Jaden, "See you again Jaden!" she yelled happily, making Jaden smile and nod.


	17. Dueling Bastion

**Ok, I have completely made up a card in this chapter but it'snot an important one.**

** 1****: Thanks, and yeah, she'll come back, and that will happen eventually.**

**Saku: Thanks for reviewing again, and you don't have to review every chapter, I mean, it's nice but I don't mind if you don't. **

Jaden was beaming brightly as Proffesor Banner explained to the class that there was going to be a duel off between her and Bastion to see who participated in the school duel. Her and Bastion exchanged glances, smiling brilliantly. The young Slifer spent the rest of the lesson doodling in her notepad, a huge grin on her face.

She barely noticed the time passing before most of the class had left and Syrus and Chumly came rushing over to her grinning brilliantly. "You might get to be in the school duel!" cheered Syrus, Chumly nodded at that, "No Slifers ever been there!" he stated excitedly, "You could make Duel Academy history!" he declared, causing Jaden to laugh. And then Bastion walked down the steps and stopped by her seat, beaming at her.

"This duel will be one to remember." he stated confidently, causing Jaden to laugh softly and nod, "Yeah, it will, may the best duelist win I guess." she stated warmly.

Bastion nodded, "Yes, I've been creating a deck for our duel." he informed the young girl. She grinned excitedly, bouncing up and down excitedly, "So you've made it?" she asked excitedly. Bastion shook his head, "Not quite." he told her happily, "But I'll be finished soon." he explained when she raised an eyebrow. Jaden beamed brilliantly at him, holding her hand out.

Bastion took it and they shook before she giggled, "I can't wait to see the deck in action." she informed him. Bastion gave a small nod and Jaden giggled warmly. "See you at the duel then." she stated warmly. Bastion nodded before walking away.

Syrus and Chumly stepped out from behind her, grinning brightly, "He's telling the truth you know, me and Chumly saw him going over it." he informed her. Jaden beamed at that, "I'm honoured, really this is gonna be great." she cheered. Then Jaden grabbed her friends arms and dragged them into the halls. She frowned slightly when she noticed an older looking man wearing a Slifer jacket. Her eyes narrowed slightly with recognition.

She'd seen that man somewhere before and he wasn't a student. Jaden quickly darted over to him, a fake smile on her lips, "Hey there, ignore the Ra's and Obelisks, they don't like us Slifers." she told him, deciding to play along for now.

The man blinked in shock, before frowning slightly, "Do I know you... I could swear I've seen you somewhere before." he mumbled. Jaden rolled her eyes, "There is a chance." she stated slowly before sighing, "I know you're not a student here." she whispered.

The mans eyes widend in shock at that and she rolled her eyes. "You duelled Seto Kaiba and lost... you gave up duelling because of it." she stated calmly. The mans eyes widened in shock as Jaden laughed, "Yeah... I was there at the duel." she stated lightly.

The mans eyes narrowed and he scowled slightly. Then Jaden rolled her eyes, "How about this, you watch my duel tomorrow and we'll see if you still hate duelling, but for now you can stick with us." she whispered. The man nodded nervously and she grinned as she dragged her friends plus their new tag along to the Slifer cafeteria and ate before she said bye to them and headed back to the Obelisk dorms and found her was to Zanes room.

She beamed when her eyes found Zane and she flung herself into his arms, beaming brilliantly. "Thank you so much!" she yelled excitedly. Zane laughed at that, wrapping his arms around her and ruffling her hair. "It was nothing." he stated, knowing that she was thanking him for reccomending her. The younger girl giggled and she pulled back. "It means alot to me." she told him happily.

Zane rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah yeah Jaden, we both know that you were the best candidate.

Zane smiled down at her as she blushed before he sighed, "I'm gonna go and check something, you should go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow." he informed her.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Jaden was stood across from Bastion grinning as their duel began.

The young girl was grinning brilliantly as she Bastion summoned Carbon Ghetton in defence mode and ended his turn. Jaden laughed, "Ok then, I play Burstinatrix in attack mode!" she declared, a beam on her lips as Bastion frowned. "Off to a good start then Jaden." he stated lightly.

Jaden laughed and gave him a small grin, "Of course I am," she stated brightly, "Burstinatrix attack!" she ordered before grined, "And now I think I'll throw down a face down and that'll do it for me." she declared.

Bastion smiled at her and drew a card, "You don't waste any time, that's good." he stated before grinning, "I summon Oxy Ghetton." he stated sharply, "Now Oxy Ghetton, destroy his Hero." he ordered. Jaden smirked at that, "How about no, I got a trap, Hero barrier! Meaning that I can negate your attack." she informed him smirking.

Bastion smiled and nodded at that, "Well played Jaden, of course I'd expect no less from you." he informed her smiling before looking at a card and nodding to himself, "I'll play this face down, and that'll be all." he stated decisively.

Jaden drew a card, looked at it and beamed, "This is good." she mumbled. "I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman and lay a card face down." she stated decisively. "And I activate the equipt spell Spark Blaster, I equip it to Sparkman, and now I can change the battle mode of any monster on the field, and the one I'm gonna change is Oxy Ghetton." she declared, "Now he has to go into defence mode, and now Burstinatrix, attack!" she declared.

Bastion smirked at that, "Are you forgetting your chemistry?" he asked lightly. "Fire and Oxygen don't mix, if Oxy Ghetton is destroyed by a fire monster it takes a toll on both our life points!" he declared. Jadens eyes widened slightly at that and she grimaced herself as her lifepoints dropped to 3200.

Jaden then beamed, "That was a smooth move, but I'd do exactly the same thing again!" she informed him, "Because your side of the field is empty I can attack your life points directly with Sparkman!" she declared, "But first, I'll activate my one of a kind spell card that boost any heros attack by 2000." she informed him with a smirk, "It's called Hero Points I can only activate it after my lifepoints have gone down by over 500 points, and to use it I have to sacrifice 1000 of my lifepoints, but I think you'll agree the price is worth the prize." She explained it with a huge grin on her lips as her lifepoints went down.

Bastion was staring in shock, "B-but how did you get that card! I've never even heard of it!" he yelled. Jaden laughed softly, "Well, you see, it was made for me, a birthday present from a family friend who has connections in Industrial Illusions." she told him, leaving out the fact that it was Pegasus himself who'd designed it to go in her deck. "I don't use it very often because people get annoyed because I'm the only person who's ever had this card." she explained. "They seem to think it's unfair or something..." she trailed off before shaking her head and grinning.

"That doesn't matter." Jaden stated, "All that matters is that my attack will completely wipe out your life points." she informed him with a grin.

Bastion gaped in shock as Burstinatrix got a huge power up and attacked, wiping his lifepoints out completely, "And that's how I duel!" she declared, aware of the fact everybody was cheering loudly, "You're the second opponect here that I've beaten using this card." she informed him. Bastion sighed, "Well, it was a short duel to say the least.

Jaden beamed, giving the Ra yellow the victory sign with her fingers, laughing brightly, "And I win!" she declared proudly. Bastion looked up with a smile on his lips as he nodded at her, "You beat my calculations, no one has ever done that." he informed the girl, who grinned brightly.

"Then I'm honoured," she informed him seriously, "It was a great duel and I really had fun."

Jaden laughed when Sheppard announced that she would be in the school duel and everyone was cheering. She was laughing and hugging her friends, and she had to admit, she didn't know how the moment could be any better.


	18. Friends, well kind of

Jaden was grinning to herself as she continued looking though her deck, wondering who she'd be duelling. The young girl smiled to herself as the door opened and Zane walked in, "You getting ready?" he asked lightly. Jaden laughed as she nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep at all last night." she admitted to him.

Zane chuckled at that before glancing at the time, "Meet and greet time." he stated lightly, "C'mon or Syrus will be here soon having a go at me for letting you be late." he stated, smiling as Jaden giggled softly, "Good point." she agreed as she stood up and nodded, "I'm ready to go." she stated.

Zane laughed and let her drag him out to the docks. She was slightly late but no one really noticed. Chancellor Sheppard was shaking a rugged looking mans hand. Jaden was willing to bet that he was the head of the other school.

Jaden grinned as she tugged Zane up to them, "Hey!" she stated brightly, "Where's my opponent?" she asked, bouncing up and down slightly causing Zane to roll his eyes. "Jaden, calm down." he ordered causing the young girl to pout. "C'mon Zane, I just wanna know who I'm duelling." she pouted. The head of North Academy smiled at her, "So you're Duel academys choice." he stated slowly.

Jaden grinned and nodded. "Yep!" she declared. The man smiled and she grinned. "So, I really do wanna know who my opponent is! When do I meet them?" she asked, bounching up and down excitedly.

A moment later an all to familar voice sneered, "Right now Slacker." causing the young girls eyes to widen in shock. "Chazz!" she gasped out when her eyes fell on the tall dark haired boy who was wearing a long black coat and smirking at her.

"You got that right." he smirked Jaden took less than a second to figure out what was going on and her eyes widened in shock.

"You're my opponent!" she gasped out, "You transfered to North Academy?" she asked incredulously.

Chazz scowled at that and several of the students who were surrounding him glared at the young brunet. "We gave him respect you never would, now he'll take the respect he deserves!" declared one of the students. Jaden zoned out from what they were saying, her eyes glued to Chazz until a moment later several helicopters arrived, one of them opening up to reveal two men who looked kinda like Chazz, they were grinning down at the group and Jaden groaned to herself, Seto had told her all about those losers.

"Hey Chazz, mind if we drop in?" asked one of them harshly, making Jaden roll her eyes. Chazz however, didn't take it so well. "Slade! Jagger, what are you doing here?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice that Jaden could only just pick out because she was paying attention.

"Why else, to celebrate your big duelling victory." one of them stated, smirking, "You are going to win, right Chazz?" asked the other, a sneer on his lips as a man holding a camera stated, "That' right... beautiful."

And suddenly an entire TV crew was surrouding them and Jadens eyes widened in shock, Zane stepped in front of her slightly, sheilding her from the cameras. Then her grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the cameras. Still shielding her from them.

She let herself be pulled away, her face pale, "Oh god... Zane what if someone realises who I really am?" she asked, panicking slightly when they were safely away from the cameras.

Zane sighed and gently tilted her head so that she was looking him in the eyes, "I will make sure you're safe... I promise." he told her sofyly.

Jaden smiled gratefully before sighing. "I've met Chazz's brothers before, they're ruthless." she told Zane. Zane sighed, "You go to our room, I'll be back in a minute." he told her, making the young girl frown, "W-why?" she asked, Zane sighed. "I'm gonna talk to Kaiba, hopefully he can sort this mess out." he told her before turning around and running off.

Jaden sighed before wandering though the halls of Obelisk, pausing when she found herself outside of the boys bathroom and she heard Chazz talking to herself and her eyes widened slightly... a surge of empathy for the boy flooded through her as she heard him saying about how he had to be the best... had to prove himself worthy of his familys name.

In that second Jaden made a decision and she walked into the boys bathroom and sighed, "Are you just gonna pity yourself or are you gonna do something about it?" she asked harshly.

Chazz looked up in shock, his eyes going wide. "W-what are you doing here slacker?" he asked, but his voice lacked conviction and Jaden sighed to herself. "Oh... you know... giving a pep talk." she stated lightly as she leaned against the wall, staring at Chazz seriously. "You know... a name means nothing, it's what the person does with it that means something." she informed him softly. Chazz glared at her, "How would you know, I bet your life's just fucking perfect!" he spat out, clenching his fists.

Jaden rolled her eyes, "Yeah, perfect life, that's totaly me." she stated sarcastically, tugging her sleeve up to show the scar on her arm from the attack. "And just look what my perfect life caused." she whispered, causing Chazz's eyes to wide as she pushed herself off the wall to stand in front off him, looking down on the raven haired boy, who was on the floor.

Chazz was staring at her arm, even after she tugged her sleeve down and she laugh, "That cut... that cut's nothing compared to the mental scars." she told him. "Your brothers are bastards... no doubt about it, they put way to much pressure on you... but you let them." she told him calmly.

Chazz stared up at her, "W-what am I meant to do? They're my family?" his voice was soft and Jaden gave him a small smile.

"I was lucky in some ways, my family adore me, they don't put any pressure on me at all." she told him, laughing when she saw jealously in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not under any pressure." she continued before he could interrupt.

Chazz frowned in confusion, "What pressure are you under?" he asked slowly. Jaden sighed at that, her hand unconsiously going to the Puzzle around her neck.

"Before I tell you, you have to swear on your life that you'll never tell anyone this unless I say you can." she told him softly.

Chazz gave a small nod, "I swear." he stated slowly. The Jaden sighed to herself as she turned and looked in the mirror. "Chazz, when you look at me what do you see?" she asked quietly.

Chazz frowned in confusion before slowly stating, "A boy who hasn't had to deal with many bad things in his life." Jaden laughed softly. "You're completely wrong." she informed him as she turned back around and pulled herself up so that she was perched on the edge of the sink.

"I've had alot of bad stuff happen to me." she looked down. "If I told people who my parents and god parents are then I'd be, constantly swamped and everyone would expect me to be the best, like dad was." she informed him. Chazz frowned, "Who was your dad?" he asked slowly. Jaden gave a very small smile at that and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Just know that he's a famous pro duelist." she stated casually, laughing at the look on Chazz's face before she sighed, "So as you can imagine, I've been trained by pro duelists since I was little, infact I once beat one of the best duelists in the world, so you shouldn't be ashamed about the fact I beat you." she explained.

"Not many people know this... but my dad's missing, has been for the past 8 years, I miss him alot... and I was there the day he dissapeared. She told the boy.

She hopped down from the sink and held out her hand, helping Chazz up. The boy glared at her, pushing her hand away as he got up, "I don't need your help!" he yelled before running out. Jaden watched him leave before wandering out herself, smiling when she spotted Zane. "Hey? Did Seto say he could help?" she asked.

Zane shook his head at that, sighing. "No, sorry." he told her gently. Jaden smiled softly, "No, it's fine, really." she told him. Zane sighed as he grabbed her arm, "We need to get there, or you'll be late for your duel.

Jaden laughed at that as the older boy dragged her out and shoved her into the arena. All too quickly they'd been introduced and the duel started.

~~~Timeskip because the duel itself isn't as important, it's what happens afterwards.~~~

Jaden was beaming at Chazz, who gave her a small nod to show his respect. A moment later the two Princeton brothers were in the arena, glaring at Chazz, "You loser. " spat out Slade, glaring down at his younger brother Jagger sneered at the shocked looking boy, "You're no brother of ours." he told Chazz, who's face had gone paler than usual.

"J-just give me annother chance." he choked out, before his brothers started to rant at him. Jaden felt a surge of anger flow through her as she ran over to the two men and stood in front of Chazz protectively. "Shut the hell up!" she snarled. The two men glared at her, "Shut up and get out of the way, this is none of your buisness." snapped Slade.

Jaden crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at that, "It is when you're verbally abusing my friend." she snapped, "How do you expect him to win anything when you treat him like dirt! Chazz is ten times better than you ever will be!" she snarled. Slade grabbed her by her jacked, growling slightly as he glared down at her, "Do you have any idea who we are? We could have you crushed kid." he sneered down at her.

Jaden felt a surge of rage rip through her at that and her hand lashed out, catching Slade in the face and making him drop her. Jagger glared, "Why are you even defending him! Chazz is nothing, a worthless brat like you beat him!" he yelled furiously.

Jaden glared up at them from her spot on the floor where she'd just landed, right next to Chazz, who was shaking violently, his eyes filled with shock.

Jaden glanced over at Zane, a warning look in her eyes when she noticed the way his fists were clenched tightly. And then she turned back to Chazz, "Ignore them." she urged him desperately, "You may not have won but it was a great duel!" she told him. Chazz glared at her intently, "Don't lie! We both know I'm a loser!" he yelled. Jadens eyes narrowed at that and she clenched her fists.

"No Chazz, you're my friend." she told him. Everyone stared in shock at that and Chazz shook his head, "No I'm not!" he yelled. Jaden groaned and smashed her fist into the floor in her anger.

Then a familiar voice stated, "I'd stop pitying yourself now, when Jaden starts hitting inanimate objects you know it's bad." there was a hint of amusement in the voice and everyone spun around to see Seto Kaiba, stood there with a small smug smirk on his lips.

"What was that you said about how you could crush Jaden?" he asked the two brothers, who stared in shock. Jaden laughed embarassedly at that and rubbed the back of her neck. "C'mon... you don't have to go defending me." she mumbled, a faint blush on her cheeks. Seto laughed at that before turning to Chazz.

"I'd listen to Jaden if I were you, you'd be suprised by how insiteful he can be when he wants." he told the raven haired boy, who stared up at Seto in shock as the tall man grabbed Jaden by the back of her jacket and hauled her up.

Chazz looked away. "I'm a loser. " he mumbled. Seto sighed at that. "You're a loser because you lost to Jaden?" he asked incredulously, "Jaden's one of the best duelists I've ever met, I'd deffinately say that he's one of the best in the world, not winning to him shouldn't make you a loser." he informed Chazz.

Chazz's eyes widened in shock, as did most of the others watching the scene, the older Princeton brothers using the distraction to sneak out.

He turned to Jaden and sighed, "I'll need to talk to you privately in a moment." he stated, "But first, deal with your friend." he told her. Jaden gave a small nod before turning to Chazz, holding out her hand. This time he took it, his eyes wide with shock as the young girl helped pull him up.

Then Seto dragged Jaden off, the young girl was grinning brilliantly. "Seto, what's up?" she asked brightly. Seto sighed, "I've had a couple of leads about your father," he informed her. Jadens eyes widened before she took a deep breath. "Tell me." she stated softly.


	19. A trip

**Just a warning for people, my update rate may slow down soon because I'm really busy but I'll update a frequently as I can.**

**dsgundam00: Thanks for reviewing.**

Jaden was grinning to herself as she jumped out of bed and ran her fingers through her hair. Zanes eyes opened slowly and he glared, "Why are you awake so early?" he asked, still half asleep, "It's a Saturday. Jaden laughed lightly, "I have a feeling that todays gonna be a big day." she informed the blue haired boy.

Zanes eyes shot open and he sat up, his eyes narrowed slightly, "I hate it when you get those feelings, they almost always end in you being attacked or having a Shadow game." he complained as he climbed out of his bed. Jaden shrugged at that, "Well, I personally think it's to do with the field trip." she told him as she rumaged through her clothes and wandered towards the bathroom.

Zane sighed at that, "Ok, you've forgotten to tell me something, what trip?" he asked. Jaden frowned slightly at that as she shut the bathroom door and did her teeth before pulling her clothes on, "I was sure I told you, Proffessor Banner's taking some of us on a trip to some ruins." she informed Zane through the door.

Zane sighed, "And of course, you leapt at the idea." he stated knowingly. Jaden laughed as she walked back out of the bathroom into the bedroom and shrugged, "What can I say? I've been to so many archeological sights in Egypt that I find them so interesting because I'm quite well versed in it all." she informed him smugly.

Zane sighed at that and got up slowly, "Give me ten minutes and I'll see if I can tag along, I promised Kaiba that I'd look after you and I'm damned if I'm gonna let him down." he informed.

Jaden rolled her eyes at that, "Seriously Zane, I can handle myself!" she stated sullenly. Zane shrugged at that "I don't care, I'm coming with you if you like it or not." he informed her as he grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Jaden sighed at that and grabbed her hairbrush, quickly tugging it through her hair and grumbling under her breath as she pulled on her jacket and her shoes.

A moment later Zane walked out of the bathroom, dressed and smiling at the young girl. "Well, I guess we have to get going." he stated lightly. Jaden gave him a mock glared before grinning devilishly, "If you can keep up." she stated teasingly before opening the door and bolting.

She ran through the halls, which were practically empty because it was a Saturday and she sprinted to the meeting spot, waving when she spotted Alexis, Chumly and Syrus.

Professer Banner turned and waved at her with a grin, "You're here!" he stated brightly before frowning, "Where is everybody else... there's only four." he looked disapointed and Jaden frowned, "More fool them." she stated decisively, "This trip is gonna be a blast." Syrus and Chumly gaped at her in shock, obviously unable to understand why she was so excited.

Then Jaden turned to Professer Banner, a nervous grin on her face, "Um, Zane wants to come along too..." she stated slowly, "Is that ok?" she asked. Professer Banner looked slightly taken aback for a moment before he nodded, giving Jaden a bright smile, "Of course, where is he?" he asked, looking around.

Jaden laughed at that, counting under her breath before stating, "He should be here in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1." and then he arrived, panting and glaring at her.

"That wasn't fair," Zane growled, out, ignoring Alexis and Syrus' stiffled laughter. Professor Banner raised an eyebrow at that and Jaden shrugged, "I decided to race him." she stated lightly.

Chumly laughed at that, "You have too much energy." he informed the young girl, who's only response was to giggle and shrug, "Well... I like ruins." she informed him, "You can find out so much interesting stuff about them." she explained when she saw the suprised looks on her fellow Slifers faces

The young girl sighed when they still looked confused, "Guys, my dad loved Egyptain history, I've been to Egypt like 20 odd times, and every time I got to go into different tombs." she explained. Syrus and Chumly nodded slowly at that, "So it's something that you love because you can share it with him." stated Syrus naievely. Jaden flinched slightly but no one other than Zane noticed.

Then Jaden smiled to herself as Alexis grinned, "I've heard that these ruins we're going too used to host Shadow games." she informed the other girl, who wasn't at all surprise. Zane had to supress a groan at that, "Well, hopefully we won't have to play any." he mumbled, Jaden laughed again and Alexis nodded, "Yeah, I hope not, I just kinda hope that there'll be clues about Atticus." she confessed.

Jaden smiled, "Well, remember I'll help." she informed her friend.

Professer Banner smiled, "Now we'll have to be careful as we approach the ruins, inside is an aincent tomb." he explained, making Jaden roll her eyes, "I've been in multiple tombs, I love em." she informed the group, who looked kinda suprised.

Zane sighed, rolling his eyes, "Can we just go already?" he asked. Professer Banner laughed at that, "Well come on then everyone, let's go." he ordered, the small group following him.

Everyone was complaining the entire trip until they got there, the only people who weren't complaining were Jaden, Zane and Professer Banner. The second Jaden spotted them she beamed brilliantly and darted forward. "Oh wow... these look like some really old ones." she mumbled to herself as Banner ranted.

Zane rolled his eyes as he walked up to the young girl and stood beside her, "How about we all eat?" he asked loudly, causing everyone to nod excitedly.

Jaden grinned as she ran over to the rest of the group and sat down, pulling out her food from her bag.

Within minutes everyone was sat down pulling their food out. Jaden frowned when she noticed Professer Banners bag moving and her eyes widened slightly as she stiffled her laughs. Zane noticed and raised an eyebrow, Jaden simply grinned at him as the teacher opened his bag and mumbled, "Now where is that pizza." the others looked annoyed but Jaden snickered as Pharoh jumped out and climbed inyo the young brunets lap, making her laugh loudly when she spotted that Pharoh had a bit of the pizza in his mouth.

Everyone else stared for a moment before laughing loudly. Professer Banner groaned loudly "Pharoh! You were supposed to stay home! Not hitch a ride!" he complained. Jaden giggled at that, "You can have some of my food if you want sir." she offered as Pharoh climbed out of her lap and wandered off.

Alexis raised an eyebrow at that, "I'm suprise, you don't usually share." she commented, Chumly and Syrus nodded, "Yeah, you usually eat a load." Chumly stated in confusion.

Jaden laughed and Zane rolled his eyes, "And I've seen that first hand." he grumbled. Jaden handed Banner some of her food and the teacher beamed at her, "Thank you Jaden." he stated brightly.

Then Jadens senses went haywire, the food slipping from her fingers, her head snapped over to Pharoh as a bright beam of green light errupted from the ground.

And then more of them shot out from the ground and Zane grabbed Jaden around the waist, tugging her close protectively as they light became so bright that it hurt everyones eyes. Jaden was trembling, her eyes squeezed shut as the light started to fade. Her head was pounding and she could sense Shadow magic all around. It was almost overwhelming.

She could the hear others talking and Jaden was picked up by Zane as she clung to him. And she could feel them running.

Jaden slowly looked up, "Z-Zane... We have to lead the storm away... it'll follow us." she mumbled. Zanes grip on her tightened and he span around, running the other way, ignoring the others yells for him to come back. Then he tripped, and they went tumbling to the floor.

When Jaden woke up the headache had dimmed down to a bearable level, she looked up slowly, noticing that Zanes arms were wrapped around her protectively and she slowly pulled herself free, climbing to her knees.

She shook Zane roughly, her brown eyes wide with shock as he groaned and his eyes fluttered open. The second his eyes fell on her face and his eyes widened, "Crap..." he gasped out, "What happened?" he asked quickly. Jaden helped him sit up, looking around slowly. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a Pyramid built up like steps.

"Um... I don't think we're in the normal world anymore." she mumbled as Zane stood up and grabbed her hand, tugging her up.

"Where are we then?" he asked slowly. Jaden looked around, taking it all in with a frown, "This feels almost like the Monster realm... I came here once when I was really little." she told Zane frowning.

"Maybe..." she sighed, trailing off when she sensed a monster spirit. She looked up and her gaze zero'd in on a young looking woman wearing a golden head band. Zane went to stand in front of her protectively but she held up a hand to stop him as the woman glared. "This is sacred ground! You must leave immediately!" she ordered.

"You're in danger here." she informed the duo.

Jaden gave a faint smile when Kuriboh sat on her shoulder, "I can sense that much... would you mind telling us where we are?" she asked slowly. The woman opened her mouth to respond before her eyes widened and they could hear marching. The woman gasped and dragged them both so that they were hidden by the wall of the steps, "Be quiet, or you will share your friends fates." she whispered.

Jaden was frowning to herself as the guards passed. And then she sighed, "By the others I assume you mean our friends, the ones dressed like us, right?" she asked slowly. The woman nodded, "Yes, they will be punished for tresspassing." she informed the duo.

Zanes eyes widened at that, "What?" he asked quietly. Jaden grabbed his arm, "Calm down a moment Zane." she ordered before turning to the woman, "Take us to whoever's in charge, I should like to speak to them." she informed the woman, who frowned in confusion before nodding, "I warned you." she stated slowly.

They traveled in relative silence as the girl lead them, she occasionally asked questions but Jadens answers were brief and Zane didn't under stand what was going on well enough to answer them.

Soon enough they were lead to a large room, and Jaden sighed to herself.

"Great." she grumbled when she saw a tall man wearing robes. And then she spotted the others, in coffins. Jadens fists clenched at that. She took a slow step towards the man, her eyes narrowed, "Well, you seem to have kidnapped my friend." she stated lightly as Zane grabbed her arm tightly, "Jaden, be careful." he hissed. The young girl rolled her eyes. "Zane, let me do this." she ordered.

The Gravekeeper smirked at her, "Ah, another one to punish." he stated, seeming to be quite pleased. Jaden sighed, "How about now." she snapped, glancing over at her friends before yelling, "Guys, stay quiet and let me handle this." she ordered.

The Gravekeeper raised an eyebrow at that, "You are very confident for a meer child." he stated slowly. Jaden smirked at him as she pulled away from Zanes grip. "Unfortunately for you I'm not a meer child, and I'm also permitted to go wherever my heart desires." she informed him.

Jaden laughed at the look of anger on his face before rolling her eyes, "You've heard of the great Pharoh Atem, correct?" she asked calmly, her eyes glowing slightly golden as she let some of Haous darkness seep through.

The Gravekeepers eyes widened in shock at that and he swallowed nervously, "Yes... this is a tomb built to honour him." he stammered out. Jaden smirked at that. "So even you monster spirits honour him." she stated lightly. The mans eyes widened at that, "H-how do you know so much?" he asked weakly.

Jaden sighed as she walked up to him and they were standing face to face, "I am his daughter, well, to be more precise his daughters spirit resides within me." she hissed, "You do not want to make me angry... because I swear by Ra you will regret it." The anger in her voice must have got her message across quiet well because the Gravekeeper stumbled back, his fear obvious. "R-release the prisoners!" he ordered. Jaden smirked at him, "Good." she stated sharply as her friends were released and Zane came rushing up to her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly, kissing her forhead.

Jadens eyes widened in shock and Zanes arms tightened around her waist for a moment before he pulled back, a very soft smile on his lips.

Jadens cheeks were red as she looked over at the others, who luckily wouldn't have seen anything because they were only just being helped out of their coffins.

Jaden beamed as she darted over to them and grinned as they were unwrapped, "How did you convince him to let us go?" asked Professer Banner. Jaden giggled at that. "Let's just say I appealed to his sense of self preservation." she informed them.

Alexis Syrus and Chumly practically jumped on her, "We're just glad you saved us!" They all gasped out. Jaden laughed at that and rubbed the back of her neck before the Gravekeeper suddenly announced, "I wish to give you a gift... to show our good will towards you." Jaden turned around slowly, tilting her head to the side slightly before smiling when he held out a simple golden meddalion with a red gem at the centre.

Jaden nodded with a smile on her lips, bowing her head as she gracefully accepted the gift,"I thank you." she stated warmly, before frowning, "Why is there only half?" she asked curiously. The Gravekeeper smiled at her, "The other half is with the one person who has defeated me, just as you would have if I had forced you to duel me." he informed her." Jaden smiled and suddenly asked, "May I give it to a loved one?" The Gravekeeper gave her a small nod, a smile on his lips, "Yes, and I hope it shall protect them as your items protect you." his eyes flashed to her arm and she smiled, "You can sense it." she stated simply as he nodded.

Then Jaden beamed as she gave a small nod, "Let's go home." she stated calmly. Banner smiled, "I knew you would pass this test." he declared. Jadens eyes narrowed but she didn't comment.

Then the Gravekeepers assistant smiled at Jaden, "When you return home, tell the owner of the other half of the medalion that I'm still here... and that we will meet again." her voice was filled with sadness, but Jaden grinned, "I'll do one better than that, when I meet him I'll summon you to the real world and you can be reunited." she informed the other girl, who's eyes widened in shock.

"I thank you." she stated, her eyes shining with tears. Jaden smiled at that... they would be home soon.


	20. The first Shadow Rider

**Sorry I took so long to update, I will try and keep updating as much as possible. **

Jaden sighed to herself as she played with the Medallion the Gravekeeper had given her, she knew who she wanted to give it, to but she didn't know how to yet. She sighed softly to herself before shaking her head slowly, something was happening, something big.

She looked up slowly when Banner called out, "Jaden, I've been given a message saying that Chancellor Sheppard wishes to meet with you." he informed the young girl, who jumped up, "I'll go now." she stated quickly, and then Chazz sneered. "You're in trouble slacker." he taunted, although there was no real cruelty in his tone. Professer Banner chuckled at that.

"Actually Chazz, you as well as Bastion and Alexis have also been summoned to see him." he informed them. Jadens eyes narrowed slightly and she gave a small nod as the other got up. She was already walking out of the room, and through the halls. The others chased after her as Banner followed, Jaden didn't speak as they arrived outside of the room. A moment later a small smile appeared on her lips as she spotted Crowler and Zane, the blue haired boy shot her a questioning look and she shrugged.

Crowler smirked, "Well well, what a group of students, some of the best duelists in the school I see." and then he laughed cruelly when he looked at Jaden, "Uh oh, which one of these is not like the others?" he asked in a sing song voice. Jaden laughed as Zane rolled his eyes, "That's you professer Crowler." he stated smoothly before walking over to Jaden and following as she opened the door and walked into the room.

Chancellor Sheppard sighed when he saw them. "I need your help... all of you." he informed them. He went on to explain about the Sacred beast cards and how someone was coming after them because of how powerful they were. Then he explained about the Spirit keys. Jaden was silent throught the explanation of the Shadown Riders and she took the key that Chancellor Sheppard gave her, and then she spoke. "The Sacred beasts... weren't they believed to be the evil counter parts to the Egyptian gods?" she asked softly, causing everyone to look at her. Sheppard gave a small nod.

"Yes," he admitted, making Jadens hand fly to her jacket pocket. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Would the Shadow Riders come after the God cards if they knew where they were?" she asked softly, causing Sheppard to nod.

Zanes eyes widened in horror and his fists clenched, but he stayed silent, not saying anything as Jaden closer her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll do it, I'll protect the key." she stated after a moment.

Chancellor Sheppard smiled with relief. "The keys can only be taken from you..." he started, but Jaden interrupted him, rolling her eyes, "In a duel, just like the Millenium items, just stealing them doesn't make the power yours." she recited, remembering her lessons.

Sheppards eyes narrowed at that. "If any of you don't wish to do it you can back out." he informed them slowly. Zane took a key after that and then everyone took the keys. And then Jaden sighed, "By the way, Zane, I want you to have this." she told him, holding out the Medallion, causing everyone who knew what it was to stare in confusion.

Zane's eyes widened in shock at that, "Are you sure Jaden?" he asked slowly. The young girl laughed and nodded, "Of course I am... I think maybe it might be able to help protect you." she informed him.

Zane took it slowly and draped it around his neck, a small smile on his lips, "Thank you Jaden." he stated slowly. Jaden sighed, "It's not like I need it." she mumbled, "I mean, I have the Puzzle and the Armband." she whispered so that only Zane could hear. The older boy laughed at that and nodded, "I suppose you do."

And then Jaden sighed to herself, closing her eyes as she decided to take charge of the situation. "My advice is to direct any of the Shadow Riders to me." she informed them all, causing Chazz and Crowler to glare at her, "What, so you can lose your key?" sneered Chazz, making Jaden glare

"NO!" she yelled, "BECAUSE I CAN SENSE THE GODDAMN SHADOW MAGIC, WHICH MEANS THAT IT'LL BE SHADOW GAMES AND YOU HAVE NO EXPERIENCE!" she screamed, before slumping slightly and looking away, "I'm sorry. I Just don't like the thought of any of you guys having to Shadow duel." she informed them.

Zane sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder. Frowning when the young girls entire body tensed and her face paled.

"Someone... no, no way." she mumbled as she slowly turned to the door, her face paling as it opened to reveal a tall dark skinned man whos face was covered with a veil.

"How quaint... you've grown quiet well." stated a smooth voice as the man slowly walked towards her. Everyone was frozen, time seemed to be frozen, she was in an different dimension to them, Jaden felt sick. "You're a beautiful young woman now Jaden... so different than you were the last time I saw you... on your seventh birthday." his voice was dangerous and Jaden started to shake.

The man chuckled, "Oh yes... I see you remember me quite well. Soon the time for us to duel shall come, the time to see if you truly are your fathers sucessor, until then I hope you enjoy the little tests I've sent for you, my princess of games." he stated, taking her hand and bowing mockingly as he placed a kiss to her hand.

Jaden couldn't move, her heart was pounding and she felt sick as he tugged her close and kissed her forhead before he walked out and everything return to normal.

But it wasn't normal, Jaden fell to her knees with a thump, her eyes wide with shock and fear. And then she was leaning over, throwing up on the floor, tears pouring down her cheeks and the others were yelling with panic as the world darked around her and she passed out.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Jaden woke up slowly, feeling warm and safe in someones arms, and she could hear voices, her eyes fluttered open as she saw the others gathered around, they were in Zanes room, all of young girl sat up slowly, looking around and rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep, "Alexis... Chazz, Bastion, Professer Crowler, Professer Banner, what are you guys doing here?" she asked weakly.

Zane sighed, "They were worried about you." he informed the young girl, "What happened?" he asked. Jaden sighed to herself before freezing as she sensed Shadow magic, "Already?" she asked slowly, her face pale with shock.

The Medallion around Zanes neck started to glow and suddenly they were on a platforn in a volcano, and stood across from them was a tall man with a mask.

Jaden jumped up quickly, "A Shadow Rider!" she gasped out, the man laughed, "You can call me Nightshroud princess." he informed her, causing the young girl to pale in shock.

And then she heard yells and she looked up, eyes widening in horror when the others were scooped up by giant bubbles, held over the lava. Jaden scowled when she noticed that Nightshroud had the other half of the Medallion, "So you're the other person who beat the Gravekeeper." she mumbled. Nightshroud laughed. "Yes, and now we can talk properly, because your friends can't hear us." he informed her.

Jaden glared at him. "What do you want from me?" she asked furiously. Nightshroud smirked, "If you can't beat me I take your necklaces and your Armband, and obviously our souls are on the line, it wouldn't be a Shadow game otherwise." he informed her. Jaden sighed, "And if I win then the Shadows that are controlling you will go to the Shadow realm instead of the innocent soul that I can sense beneath them!" she declared.

Nightshroud nodded at that, "I accept your terms, princess." he sneered, "Perhapse you would like to start the game." he stated lightly.

Jaden clenched her fist and scowled. "You know who I am, you know I have huge amounts of experience in Shadow games! I won't be beaten." she declared. Nightshroud laughed. "We will see."

Jaden pulled out her deck and put it into her duel disk, glaring at Nightshroud, "Let's just duel!" she declared. Nightshroud gave a small nod, "Fine, I'll use Troop Dragon to defend me and put a card face down!" he declared. Jaden scowled as she looked at her cards and nodded decisively, "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart and and I'll attack your Troop Dragon!" she stated, causing Nightshroud to smirk, "That activates my monsters ability, I can summon annother Troop Dragon whenever he's sent to the graveyard." he informed her as he summoned another Troop Dragon in defense.

Jaden scowled silently, as Nightshroud smirked, "Now I play my face down, Call of the Haunted, which lets..." he started to explain but Jaden rolled her eyes, "I know what it let's you do, I'm the princess of games, and that's a common card, it allows you to summon a monster that was previously destroyed, meaning that you're gonna summon your Troop Dragon." she interupted. Nightshroud smirked at her,"I see that your title was given to you for a reason." he remarked lightly.

"But what you might not know is that I have much more up my sleeve, I'm sacrificing my Troop Dragons to summon a card I'm sure you're familiar with." he sneered at her, "The Red eyes Black Dragon!" he finished, causing Jadens eyes to widen in shock, "You're right, I wasn't expecting that." she gasped out, her eyes wide in horror as the monster appeared. She'd never had to face Red eyes in a Shadow game.

Nightshroud laughed at the look of horror on his face, "That's right, your uncle Joeys favourite monster being wielded by your enemy." he taunted her. Jadens fists clenched as she braced herself. "Now Red eyes, attack her Wildheart!" he ordered.

The monster attacked and Jaden forced back a scream of pain as he was destroyed. "I-I've had worse." she grunted out as she dropped to her knees, causing Nightshroud to laugh, "Oh I am enjoying this, the girl who Seto Kaiba himself stated is the Queen of games in all ways but the official tournament on her knees, losing to me." he jeered.

Jaden glared at him as she forced herself to stand. "You haven't won yet!" she declared. She drew a card before grinning, "Yes, I use the spell card Polymerisation to fuse my Elemental Heros Clayman and Burstinatrix. To create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" she then smirked at Nightshroud, "And guess what, although her attack is halfed, in defence mode she can attack your lifepoints directly!" she declared as her monster attacked and Nightshroud flinched.

"And she's still in defence," stated Jaden proudly. Nighshroud scowled, "You're a foolish little girl!" he snarled, "Your Rampart Blaster doesn't change a thing! But this will!" he told her, "Your Blaster can't protect you from my Red eyes attack because I activate the card Inferno Fire Blast which means..." he trailed off as Jadens eyes widened in horror, "That you can attack my lifepoints directly!" she finished, her eyes flashing up to her friends, who were banging on the side of the bubble and screaming down at her, looking terrified, but she couldn't hear them.

Then the attack hit and Jaden was knocked back, a scream wrenched from her throat as the lifepoints were taken from her. "Your friends can't help you princess!" yelled Nightshroud, having noticed where she was looking, "They can't even hear your cries of pain, and after I take you down I'll take them all down one by one!" he sneered at the girl who was panting as she pulled herself up.

"But I'm not done yet, I summon Attachment Dragon and I attach him to your Rampart Blastter and force her into attack mode." he sneered and Jaden let out a horrified gasp. "And because she's in attack mode you can't attack directly anymore." he sneered as Jaden groaned in pain and drew a card, her entire body shaking.


	21. Nightshroud revealed

**dsgundam00: Thanks for the review, it nice to know you still like the story :)**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks, I'm sorry it's taking so long.**

**Kitty-cat: Thanks :)**

**Guest: Thanks, the support means alot.**

Jaden was trembling and weak as she brushed a hand through her hair, staring at the card in her hand for a moment, only just taking it in. Her lifepoints were down to 700, that rarely happened to her in a Shadow duel.

Jaden made a quick decision as she closed her eyes before opening them a moment later, they glinted with steely determination. "I play the spell card Pot of Greed and draw two cards." she informed him, drawing the cards and grinning. "And if that's not enough I play Defusion as well, meaning that Burstinatrix and Clayman get to revert to normal." she stated, "And Attachment Dragon goes to your graveyard. And now I'll play Fusion Sage, which lets me add a polymerisation from my deck to my hand. Which means I can fuse My Clayman on the field and the Sparkman in my hand to create, the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" she yelled.

"And our attacks are equal! Meaning that I can destroy your Red eyes! It may destroy both our monsters but I can still attack with Burstinatrix." she declared as Brustinatrix attacked.

Jaden grinned at that, "And next I play Mirrage of Nightmares which means that during your standbye phases I can draw four cards, although during mine I have to discard the same number to the graveyard." she stated brightly, "And then I throw down a face down." she stated.

Nightshroud glared, "Whatever, my draw." he stated as he drew a card, and Jaden did as well, her eyes glued to him, "And mine as well." she reminded him when his eyes narrowed.

Nightshroud rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah yeah, just remember to discard the same number." he retorted, causing Jaden to smirk. "How about no." she stated lightly. "I play Emergency Provisions, by destroying one spell card on the field I gain a 1000 lifepoints, and by destroying my Mirrage of Nightmares I avoid it's discard rule." she informed Nightshroud.

The masked man scowled at that, "So you've avoided one Mirrages special effect, but you won't avoid this one princess," he sneered "I summon my Mirrage Dragon! Which means that you can't use traps during battle phases, now attack his Bursinatrix!" he ordered, the dragon attacking and making Jaden flinch, "I won't let you win." she groaned weakly as she forced herself to stand Nightshroud laughed at her pain. "Let me?" he asked incredulously, "My Dragon will defeat you!"

Jaden grimmaced to herself. Jaden drew a card and nodded to herself, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubble man!" she declared, "And I activate his ability, if he's out on the field alone I can draw two more cards, and I'll use the card silent Doom now, and I'll summon Sparkman back from my graveyard in defence mode, then I'll play the field spell card Fusion Gate to fuse my Sparkman and Bubbleman, who are on my field, with Avian, who's in my deck to create the Elemental Hero Tempest! Now Tempest! Attack Mirrage Dragon!" she ordered, grinning when Nightshrouds monster was destroyed and Nightshroud stumbled.

Jaden grinned, "And I'll lay a face down before ending my turn!" she declared. Nightshroud glared at her as the Lava started to writhe around him, "You didn't think that you could defeat my dragons so easily did you?" he asked cruelly. Jaden shrugged, "You never know, I could get lucky." she stated lightly, covering up her nerves.

"Well you didn't!" sneered Nightshroud, "I summon my Red eyes Black Dragon Chick! And then I sacrifice chick! Because his special effect allows me to summon his daddy from my hand!" he declared. Jaden groaned at that, "Oh, but I'm not through yet princess, because as much as my Red eyes is big now! Just watch him grow as I sacrifice him to summon my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" he declared, causing Jaden to stare in horror at the dragon, "And for every dragon you've killed my new dragon gains 300 attack points." he sneered

Jadens face paled as she realised how many attack points the monster would have, 4500. "Now my Darkness Dragon will attack and end this duel!" he declared. Jaden gasped out,"Not quite! I have a trap!" she yelled, "Go Negate Attack!" she yelled, causing Nightshroud to gasp in shock. "That's right! I've stopped your attack, and Negate Attack ends your battle phase so you can't attack me any more this turn."

Nightshroud scowled at that, "Oh well, I'll get you next time princess." he muttered.

Jaden sighed to herself as she drew a card and smiled to herself, "First off I'll summon a Wroughtweiler in defense mode, and I'll put Tempest into defense as well." she stated decisively.

Nightshroud laughed, "Is that all you can do?" he asked harshly. Jaden rolled her eyes, "Just make your move so that I can beat you!" she snarled.

Nightshroud smirked, "Ok then princess, I summin Spear Dragon in attack mode, now Spear Dragon! Attack that Wroughtweiler!" he ordered. Jaden glared as her monster was killed and she clenched her fist, "Bad move!" she told Nightshroud, "Every time he's sent to the graveyard his special ability activates, one that lets me fetch an Elemental Hero and Polymerisation from my grave and put them into my hand." she declared. And then her lifepoints went down again and Jaden finally did the one thing she'd promised her family she'd never do.

Jaden sepparated her mind from her body, meaning that she became completely numb to the pain, it was highly dangerous because it meant that she wouldn't be able to tell if she was pushing herself to hard for her body to take.

Nightshroud laughed, "Don't get ahead of yourself! When Spear Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode the difference in the monsters defence and it's attack, if it's greater, get dealt to you instead." he informed the girl. "Of course afterwards my Spear dragon has to shift to defense mode." he explained to the young girl.

"And now for the matter of your Tempest and his abilty to save himself by sacrificing one card on your field to the graveyard I'll get rid of the card on your field by playing Mystical Space Typhoon!" Jadens eyes widened in horror at that and Nightshroud smirked, "Now princess, just try saving your Tempest now!" he sneered, "Darkness Dragon attack!" he ordered his monster.

Jaden glared at him, her eyes narrowed as Nightshroud smirked "It's your move, if you have any strength left to make it." Jaden smirked at him, "I have pleanty of strength, I told you! I'm used to the Shadows, I know how to avoid the side effects." she stated confidently. Nightshrouds eyes widened in shock.

"And now it's my turn! I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode, and next I'll activate the spell card Wild Half from my hand! And Wild Hald splits your Darkness dragon in half, litterally." she explained, as an identical monster appeared on Nightshrouds side of the field.

Nightshrouds eyes narrowed at that, "But your monster still isn't strong enough princess!" he yelled. Jaden grinned, "I'm getting for that, now I use Polymerisation to fuse Wildheart and Bladedge to created the Elemental Hero Wildedge! And his special effect means that he can attack all of your monsters at the same time," she stated proudly, causing Nighshroud to laugh.

"Your monsters still weaker than my Darkness Dragon." he stated smugly, causing Jaden to laugh, "I know, but I have a plan to correct that issue! I'm playing the field spell card Skyscraper! Whenever I attack a monster with higher attack than my Hero it'll gain 1000 attack points, now Wildedge, attack his monsters!" she ordered, causing his lifepoints to drop to zero and they were transported to just outside of the volcano, Jadens.

Nightshroud fell onto his hands and knees, trembling as the Shadows were sucked back to where they belonged, and then his eyes fell on Jaden who was trembling, as the bubble around her friends burst, sending them tumbling to the floor. Nightshroud rushed forward just in time to catch the young girl and sink to the ground with her, "Princess.. he gasped out, thank you." and then he collapsed as well, but not before Jaden took the mask off with a weak smile, "Atticus, Alexis' brother." she whispered, pushing some of her own magic into his body to make sure that he'd recover faster before she slipped into blissfull unconsiousness.

Then the others came rushing over to them, and Zane shoved Atticus' body off the young girl and pulling her into his arms gently, "Oh god... Jaden... wake up please." he gasped out, shaking violently as the others sunk to the ground next to them. Jadens eyes fluttered open for a moment and she weakly whispered, "It wasn't his fault, he was being controlled by the Shadows." and she pointed at Atticus' body, "I saved him." and then she was back out of it. Alexis frowned slightly as Zane picked Jaden up.

"Who is it?" he asked, his gaze falling on Nightshroud, and why did Jaden feel the need to warn us?" he asked as Alexis slowly rolled the boy over, her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her brother and she let out a startled sob, "Atticus!" she screamed, "Oh my god it's Atticus." and then she was hugging him, sobbing violently, "Jaden saved him," she gasped out, "She brought Atticus back." and her voice was filled with joy.

The others didn't notice the fact that Alexis had reffered to Jaden as a she, they were to shocked by the revelation. Zane stared down at the sleeping girls face, "I guess so." he whispered before shaking his head. "We need to get them to the infirmary." he stated decisively.


	22. The vampire duelist

**dsgundam: Thanks, it's nice knowing that people really like it.**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks for all the support :)**

**yugioh-rules: Thanks, and not for a little bit.**

**BTRHenderson31: Thanks, I'mm deffinately gonna continue this, it's just I have a lot going on at the moment so my updates have slowed right down.**

**kitty-cat: Thanks, and Zane/Jaden.**

Jaden led there, her face pale and her breathing shallow as she slowly woke up. But she stayed still, her mind spinning as she processed the dream. Or at least most people would think of it as a dream, Jaden knew better. Her Shadow magic had allowed her to see the arrival of the strange woman for a reason. She was a Shadow Rider.

Then Jaden slowly opened her eyes, flinching slightly at the bright lights. She heard a gasp of shock and Jadens head slowly turned to see Zane and Syrus, fast asleep in chairs next to her bed, and Alexis had tugged the curtain between her bed and annother away and she was giving Jaden a huge smile. Because sat up, looking pale but most definately alive and in control of his own body, was Atticus Rhodes.

"He woke up Yesterday... Nurse Fontain said he'll be fine with rest." Alexis told Jaden when she noticed the confused look on the other girls face. Atticus smiled at Jaden, "Thanks." he whispered. Jaden shrugged slightly before wincing in pain, "Jeeze, that Shadow game was harsh." she muttered as Alexis darted over to her and helped her sit up slowly.

Atticus looked down guiltily and Jaden sighed, "Don't." she ordered, causing him to look up wide eyed. "Don't what?" he asked in confusion, causing Jaden to roll her eyes. "Don't blame yourself. The Shadows were controling you." she informed him before frowning slightly, "How much can you remember?" she asked curiously.

Alexis frowned slightly as she on the edge of Jadens bed and sighed, Atticus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Not much, most of it's kinda blurry." he admitted. "Some bits are clear but other bits just aren't." he told Jaden shakily. Jaden sighed, feeling slightly guilty.

"Atticus, I need to know what you remember... I know it must be hard but you need to tell me." she pressed gently. Atticus looked almost pained as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm the only one he told about you, he just told the others he wanted them to target you specificly." he told her his voice shaking, "I'm sorry princess, I'm so sorry." he choked out.

Alexis frowned in confusion as she glanced between them, "Princess?" she asked slowly. Jaden groaned at that, "Alexis... please, just leave it." she whispered, rubbing her head slowly. Then she froze when a small voice asked, "P-princess... Jaden what's going on?" Jaden turned around to face Syrus, who was staring at her in confusion, "Are you a girl?" he asked slowly. And then Zane opened his eyes and laid a hand on Syrus' shoulder, "Syrus, we need to talk privately." she stated, his voice filled with authority.

Jaden sighed and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Oh god..." she muttered, "Alexis, can you go with them, Zane... just tell them what you need to." she whispered, forcing herself to keep calm.

Zane nodded, gently pushing Syrus out of the infirmary, Alexis gave Jaden an unsure look before following and shutting the door behind her.

The second Alexis had left Jaden slumped, her face paling even more as she fought back the urge to be sick. "You can't call me that." she muttered. Atticus frowned, "Why not?" he asked slowly.

Jaden sighed to herself as she opened her eyes slowly, "Because no one other than Zane and Alexis, and a random Obelisk boy really knew that I was a girl until today." she explained, causing Atticus' eyes to widen in shock. "What?" he asked quickly as he sat up, "Why not?" his voice was filled with confusion and Jaden gave a weak laugh, "I wanted to live a relatively normal life, you know, earn my respect." she told him.

Atticus nodded slowly, "I get that." he mumbled. "I'll try not to call you it too much," he stated slowly. Jaden smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks." she mumbled. Atticus gave a weak smile at that, "Are you ok?" he asked weakly.

Jaden sighed, "My head pounding and to be quite honest I feel like shit." she admitted. Atticus gave her a weak smile, "Jaden... I'm grateful." he told her softly as he slowly climbed out of his bed, making Jadens eyes widen in shock, "Hey! Don't do that!" she yelled, seeing that he was barely able to stand, his eyes were glued to her as he limped over to her, "You did something else... I shouldn't have recovered before you, thank you so much." he mumbled as he collapsed into the chair next to her bed.

Jaden laughed softly at that, "It was my pleasure, I just wanted to help." she told him. Atticus nodded at that, "And you did... you've done so much." he admitted.

Jaden smiled warmly at him. And then the door opened to reveal nurse Fontain, who smiled when she saw that Jaden was awake, "You're finally awake, your friends were getting worried." she informed the young girl.

Jaden smiled at that, "How long were they here?" she asked softly. Atticus laughed at that, "I know that Zane's been here since before I woke up, and Alexis says that Syrus visits you every day." he told the young girl, who blushed faintly.

Nurse Fontain laughed, "Yes, he's been here since you were brought in, he refused to leave your side, he kept muttering something about a promise to protect you." she smiled at Jaden gently. "But he was summoned by Chancellor Sheppard, I walked past him on my way here, he told me to tell you he'd be back as soon as he could be." she told the young girl.

Jaden smiled at that, "I wonder if it's to do with my dream..." she mumbled, a look of worry in her eyes.

Then Jaden yawned and Atticus frowned slightly, "Jaden, you should get some more rest." he stated gently, Jaden gave a small nod and curled in on herself slightly, "Ok, wake me when Zane gets back." she mumbled before passing out.

~~~Timeskip~~~

The next time Jaden woke up it was with a startled yelp, panic ripping through her as she let out a loud scream.

Alexis and Syrus jumped at that and span around to face the panting and trembling girl. "W-what... Jaden!" Alexis gasped out, "What's wrong?" she asked as she rushed to the trembling girls side and helped her sit up. Syrus joined her in seconds, his eyes wide with worry, "Are you ok Jaden?" he asked quickly.

Jaden was trembling, "W-where's Zane?" she asked weakly, "Where is he?" her voice was filled with panic and Alexis pulled the young girl in close, "He's out with the others, apparently the next Shadow Rider's here." she informed Jaden, who started to shake.

"Oh god, there's a duel Alexis... there's a Shadow duel." she gasped out as the other girls arms tightened around Jaden. "Jaden... you need to calm down." she ordered. Jadens eyes filled with tears as she tried to pull herself out of Alexis' arms. "We have to go." she whispered, "Please Alexis, take me there... I need to make sure he's ok." she gasped out. Syrus stared in shock at her, "Jaden... what haven't you been telling me?" he asked slowly.

Jaden looked away, ignoring the feeling of guilt that ripped through her, "Syrus, I have my reasons for keeping it a secret, I will tell you everything eventually, but right now I can't, Alexis, you need to take me to the Shadow duel.

Alexis frowned slightly, "Jaden... I dunno, you're still not very well." she stated slowly. Jaden gave her a desperate look, her entire body shaking violently, "Alexis... please." she choked out. Alexis groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Jaden, please... you wouldn't even wake up earlier." she tried desperately.

Jaden gave Alexis a pleading look and the taller girl sighed, "Only if you agree to be in a wheelchair." she bargained. Jaden beamed and nodded, "I will... just please!" she gasped out.

Alexis ran off for a moment before coming back with a wheelchair. Jaden slowly tried to pull herself out of the bed Syrus helping her as she whimpered in pain. Alexis frowned, "Jaden... I dunno." she mumbled, "You still look bad." her voice was filled with worry and Jaden clenched her fist. "I was the only person in our group who's had experience in Shadow games, can you imagine what it'll be like for anyone else?" she asked sharply.

Alexis frowned at that before sighing, "Fine, but I don't like it." she stated slowly as she helped the other girl into the wheelchair and pushed her out of the room.

Jaden gave her directions and Alexis pushed her until they arrived at the duel and Jaden spotted Crowler dueling the vampire woman from her dream. The woman was taunting them trying to bait Zane into duelling and Jaden growled, "Shut the hell up you bitch!" she yelled, causing the vampire to spin and stare in shock at her, "And who are you?" she hissed as she stared at the young girl. Jaden scowled furiously, "I'm your worst nightmare!" she retorted sharply.

The vampire woman smirked, "I am the one from your nightmares boy! I am Camula." she taunted. Jaden glared as she crossed her arms over his chest.

"You don't appear in my nightmares!" Jaden retorted, her eyes narrowed, "And you know what! I think that Crowler is gonna kick your ass!" she declared. Camulas eyes narrowed as Crowler slowly pulled himself up.

"I won't give up." he declared loudly. Jaden grinned brilliantly as Camulas eyes widened slightly in realisation. "You're the one known as Jaden, aren't you?" she asked, her voice filled with venom.

Jaden paled slightly and Zane darted in front of her, "Leave Jaden alone!" he yelled furiously.

Camula smirked, "Oh no, I don't want to duel him next." she sneered, "I want to duel you once I'm finished with this fool." her voice was filled with disdain and Crowler scowled at her, "I'm not beaten yet!" he declared. Jaden nodded at that, "You can do it Crowler!" she cheered.

Crowler nodded, "As much as I hate to admit it Jaden's right! I can do this!" he declared. Jaden nodded to herself at that as Zane slowly stepped out of the way, standing beside her now, a hand resting on her arm gently.

They watched the duel silently, Jaden secretly sending some of her magic into Crowler, it wasn't enough that he'd notice but it should help him just a bit.

Jaden cursed the sitution as she slowly realised something while the duel went on, Crowler was going to lose. The very thought made her feel sick as Crowler turned to face them all. "My students, no matter what happens to me always remember this, it's true I may have been hard on you at times, but it's only because I believe in you, therefore if I fall here there's still hope, because I know you all will rise." his eyes fell on Jaden as he said that and tears filled the young girls eyes.

Zane took a step forward, his fists clenching, "Don't talk like that!" he stated loudly. Jaden closed her eyes, her fists clenching tightly before she lashed out and tugged him back, her entire body shaking as she tried to help him through the pain as he lost his lifepoints. And then they were gone.

Jaden jumped up, ignoring the fact that her legs were trembling as she stumbled forward and she screamed, "NO! Dr Crowler!" as he started to fall. Crowler looked back at her, a look of trust in his eyes, "Jaden, avenge me my boy." he whispered before passing out completely. Jaden grabbed Chazz's jacket when he jerked forward, "Don't." she whispered, "She won the key fair and square." the young girl choked out, "You have to let her take it."

Chazz stopped at that, his face paling as Camula bent down and took the Spirit Key before taking Crowlers soul and putting it in a doll. Jaden clenched her fist as she threw the doll on the floor, Jaden lunged forward, scooping it up with trembling hands, "I'll send your soul to the Shadow realm for this!" she screamed as Camula dissapeared.


	23. Revenge

**Ern Estine 1324: Thanks, as always I'm sorry it's taken so long.**

**BTRHenderson21: I know, I always hated her.**

**anime-fangirl-1200: Thanks :)**

Jaden was crying, it seemed she'd been doing alot of that lately. Her friends had been avoiding her because every time they got near she'd scream at them to leave her alone. She'd made a decision. In her hands was the Medallion she'd given Zane, it had't protected him.

Jaden let out a broken laugh as she stared at the wall, she had known, she'd know that Zane would go after Camula. Why did she always lose the people who meant alot to her to the Shadows, it killed her inside and she was struggling to cope.

To make it worse Zane had stole her wheelchair and she'd been stuck alone in the infirmary, unable to get out to help him. She'd been able to sense it happening.

The young girl closed her eyes, as she slowly unfurled herself and stood up slowly. She'd gotten quite a bit stronger than she had been and she was confident she could deal with a Shadow game.

Jaden stood up slowly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she searched for Camulas Shadow magic. A small smirk appeared on her lips when she sensed it, that crazy freak wouldn't know she was coming.

The young girl slowly walked out of the infirmary, completely focused on one thing and one thing only.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

The other Key keepers were gathered around in Bastions room discussing Jaden. "His reaction to Zane getting his soul stolen was way other the top." Chazz commented, causing the others to look rather uneasy. Alexis rolled her eyes, "Zane basically became his protector guys, I can't blame Jaden for freaking out." she stated defensively.

Bastion sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it Jadens reaction was over the top." he admitted, "And how does he know so much about Shadow games?" Banner frowned at that and nodded as well. "I admit, it is rather strange." he nodded.

Alexis' eyes widened in shock, "Hey! Back off, Jaden beat Nightshroud and gave me back my brother!" she yelled. Chazz rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and how did he do that?" he asked sharply. "There's alot about Jaden that doesn't add up!"

Alexis glared at the small group, a feeling of rage welling up inside of her, "What are you saying? That Jaden's a traitor or something?" she demanded. The others avoided her glare, but Chazz stood his ground.

"I don't want to think it either! Jaden litterally stood infront of me and nearly got hurt by my brothers." he defended himself quickly. "But you have to admit it, and besides, when Jaden and Nightshroud were duelling they seemed to be awfully chatty, I know we couldn't hear what they were saying, but isn't it weird that he completely isolated Jaden from us... maybe they were discussing some kind of plan." Alexis' eyes narrowed as she glared at everyone.

"You don't know a thing about Jaden if you think he'd do this!" she yelled furiously. Bastion sighed, "Alexis... Camula seemed to know Jaden as well, I'm loath to admit it but we can't be sure if we can trust him." he tried desperately.

Alexis stood up scowling, "You guys make me sick." she snapped, glaring at them, before scowling at Professor Banner, "And as a professer you should be sticking up for Jaden!" she snapped as he avoided her gaze.

A moment later there was a panicked knocking on the door and Alexis opened in to reveal Syrus, who was panting. "Jaden's gone!" he yelled, "I went to see him and he's just gone."

~~~Back with Jaden.~~~

Jaden glared at the tall woman who she was stood across from, the deal had been made and the duel was about to begin. If Jaden lost she gave everything, her soul, the Puzzle, her Armband, the Spirit Key and the God cards, if she lost she got Zane and Crowler back.

Jaden looked at her hand and nodded to herself. "It's on Camula," she declared.

"I'll use Polymerisation to fuse my Elemental Heros Avian, Sparkman and Bubble man to create Elemental Hero Tempest, then I'll throw down a face down." she stated. Camula scowled at her, "Well, if you're in such a hurry to lose, I play Illusion Gate!" she yelled. "I'm sure you've heard of its effects from all of your friends, to begin all of your monsters on your field are instantly destroyed and I get to summon any monster you've played, and all I need to pay for all of this is a soul for the Sacred Beasts should I lose." she sneered.

Jaden smirked, "Guess what, there are none that you can take Camula! The power of my Millenium Armband protects all of them!" she screamed. Camula glared. "Then I shall sacrifice my own soul." she snapped. Jaden glared as Camula smirked at her and her card was activated.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Jaden won. And she watched without remorse as Camulas soul was sucked into the Illusion Gate. Her eyes widened when she spotted Zanes doll and it slowly grew into Zane. Jaden ran around to the other side of the castle and flung herself at Zane, tugging his unconsious body close as the castle started to shake and debris started to rain down.

She slowly hefted him up and started to head to the exit, forcing herself not to panic whenever she had to leap out of the way of chunks of rock and wood.

Jaden sprinted the last leg off it, dragging Zane with her as she collapsed on the damp ground and the sun came out. Jaden tugged Zane close, forcing back a small sob as she ran her fingers through his long blue hair and fought back the urge to be sick.

She'd came so close to losing him. He'd done so much for her and she'd nearly lost him like she had her father. Jaden closed her eyes as she curled up next to him, her exhaustion finally getting to her and making her pass out.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

The other Key Keepers were freaked out as they searched for Jaden, they'd came to the conclusion that Camula had been beaten because of the sudden sunlight and the fact that Crowler had reverted to normal,but they couldn't find any traces of her.

Alexis was struggling not to panic, blaming herself. After all she'd know how much Zane meant to Jaden, it should have been obvious that the other girl would try to save him. And from the looks of it she'd managed. But Jaden still hadn't fully recovered from her duel with Nightshroud.

And as much as most of the group found her highly suspicious, they all knew how much danger she must have been in, after all who could tell how Jaden would be when they found the Slifer.

It had been what felt years before the group spotted the unconcious duo. Alexis was the first to reach them. She dropped to her knees next to them and carefully wrapped Jadens arm over her shoulder before calling out, "Guys, c'mon, I need some help with Jaden and Zane. "

Chazz and Bastion rushed over and pulled Zane up, raising an eyebrow when the unconsious boy reached out to grab at Jaden. "Um, well that's kinda weird." muttered Chazz. Alexis rolled her eyes, "I guess you think that Jaden's done something evil to him now?" she snapped, "After everything Jaden's done for us you need to cut him some damn slack!" she snapped as she span around and carried the smaller girl all the way to the infirmary before laying her back down into her bed.

The group followed shortly after and Bastion and Chazz went to lay Zane down on the bed the other side of Jaden. They laid him down carefully before sighing. Chazz sighed, "I'll drop the thing with Jaden for now, but if anything else happens." his voice was filled with warning.

Alexis gave a small nod, "Fine... Jaden won't do anything else." she snapped at him, "Jaden's our friend, not our enemy."


	24. The Amazon

**anime-fangirl-1200: They'll find out quite soon.**

**BTRHenderson31: I know, I love angry protective Alexis :)**

**Kaira'smyyami: Thanks, the support means alot.**

**twigirl4life1: Thanks, and I just thought it would be something new :)**

**Kellym01: I know, it's gonna be highly amusing.**

**Guest: Thanks**

**icypika: Thanks, :)**

**AvionVadion: Thank you, I appreciate the support. **

**tfandanimefan: I'll definately consider it if I ever do. :)**

Jaden smiled brightly to herself as she sat up in her bed. She'd woken up two days ago, apparently she'd slept through Chazz dueling his brothers for the ownership of the school, and Bastion duelling some Amazon woman names Tania and losing his Spirit Key.

The brown haired girl looked up as Zane walked in. "It's time for us to try and get Bastion back." he remarked lightly as Jaden swung her legs over the side of her bed and pulled herself up, raising an eyebrow, "Us? You mean me?" she asked slowly. Zane laughed, "She doesn't like duelling girls Jaden." he informed her.

Jaden rolled her eyes, "Good thing I don't look very girly." she stated lightly. Zane rolled his eyes, "We'll just have to hope she can't tell then." he stated sarcastically.

Jaden laughed at that, "Well no one else has realised that I'm a girl." she stated, shaking her head as she laughed. Zane rolled his eyes as he threw her clothes at her and she darted into the bathroom and changed.

The second she was changed she darted out beaming, "I'm ready to go and kick some ass." she stated brightly, causing Zane to roll his eyes, "So we're skipping our lessons," he stated calmly. Jaden laughed at that and shrugged, "Yep, pretty much." Zane sighed at that and rolled his eyes. "Let's get going then." he stated lightly.

It took them less than half an hour to reach the colleseum place and they grinned when they noticed the others out side and Bastion slumped on the floor looking upset. Jaden raised an eyebrow and Alexis sighed, "Tania dumped him." she informed the other girl, who giggled.

Then Tania stepped forward and smirked. "He wasn't strong enough, I must find annother." she explain.

Jaden frowned as she stepped forward, "Guys, lemme handle this." she stated calmly. Chazz, the only guy who still had a Spirit Key that wasn't hiding in a corner, or crying about love glared at her, "Jaden! You're not the only duelist here!" yelled Chazz. Tanias eyes widened slightly at that, "Yes, you shall be my opponent." she declared.

Chazz glared at that, "Ok! Why the hell do the Shadow Riders always seem to recognise your name?" asked Chazz sharply. Jaden looked away, forcing back the urge to smack him. "It's a long story that I don't wanna go into." she stated sharply. Alexis and Zane glared at Chazz and Alexis smacked him in the back of the head. "You said you were gonna drop it!" she snapped.

Jaden looked away at that, "Oh... I see, you think that somehow I'm betraying you to the Shadow Riders." she stated quietly. There was a sudden silence which was broken by Tanias laughter, "That's the most foolish thing I've ever heard." she stated loudly. "Our leader is obsessed with Jaden Yuki, that's all I really know." she informed them.

Jaden looked away, shuddering slightly, "Don't ask guys." she whispered, "I know you want to but you need to trust me when I say that you don't wanna know." her voice shook slightly, and then Zane sent her a sad look. Chazz and Bastion exchanged worried glances at that before Chazz slowly stated, "Ok... we'll leave it."

Zane glared at him, "Good." he snapped.

And then Jaden turned to face Tania, "Let's just duel." she declared.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Jaden sighed to herself as she won and turned to walk away before quietly stating, "You're a good duelist. I respect that." Tania stared at her in shock.

"But I lost..." she mumbled, Jaden sighed as she looked back, "I'd find a way to a hide from your leader if I was you." she stated slowly, "He won't take kindly to you losing and keeping your soul." Then Jaden sighed to herself again as Tania nodded, "I know." stated the woman slowly.

Jaden smiled at that as she turned back around, and Tania called out, "Thank you... for the duel." Jaden glanced back, a smile playing on her lips as Tania transformed into a white tiger. Jaden stared after her and sighed before turning around and nodding at her friends, "Let's go then," she stated softly, "Three down four to go."

Jadens voice shook slightly, four to go. Four to go until she had to duel the man who'd ruined her life. Four to go until it was finally decided and until she found out why all this had happened to her.


	25. Zaloog

**PLEASE READ**

**Ok, instead of seperate responses ro reviews at the moment I'm just gonna do a bit authors not. I'm so greatful for all the reviews and they boost my confidence so much, I will respond to all of you individually later but a lot of stuff has happened reccently, I haven't given up on the story, I will still be writing it but it's probably gonna be extremely slow for a long time. My entire life's been turned upside down in the last couple of days because my mum had a huge stroke, she's still in critical condition at the moment so I'm really busy with other stuff that I'm afraid is more important than writing. I will repeat however that I'M NOT GIVING UP. It will just be a hell of a lot slower.**

Jaden was humming to herself as she, Chazz, professor Banner and some so called 'detective' who was supposed to be helping them hide their Spirit keys, of course Jaden didn't trust him, she knew better than that. She could sense that he was a duel spirit and she was waiting to see what he was trying to pull.

Then Jaden grinned when she spotted Alexis and she jogged up to the other girl, the others following close behind her. Then Jaden noticed Atticus staring out of the window and she sighed, "How's he doing?" she asked softly. Alexis looked away at that, her eyes filled with sadness, "He's doing ok I guess, he's glad to be out of the hospital bed but he still can't remember most of what happened." she informed Jaden quietly.

The brunnet sighed at that, "He will get better, the Shadows can take a long time to recover from." she stated softly, thinkingof Bakura and Marik, "And sometimes he may act darker, you just need to try and help him through it." she told the other girl reassuringly.

Alexis gave her a small hug at that before pulling back and raising an eyebrow at the 'detective' "Why are you guys here anyway?" she asked slowly.

Professor Banner was the one to answer, "The law actually." he stated, glancing back at the 'Detective' who grinned and lifted his hat to her, "Good after noon Ma'am, I'm detective Zaloog." he informed her. Jaden resisted the urge to scoff as Alexis slowly stated, "Ok..."

Professor Banner sighed at that, "See Alexis since three of the seven Spirit keys have already been taken by the Shadow Riders and the fate of the world rests on the remaining four the Academy thought it best to call in the police." he explained.

Chazz grinned as he turned around and asked, "Where's your Key Alexis?" the tall blonde smiled at that, "Right here, around my neck." she informed Chazz, who nodded, "Mine too, what about you Slacker?" he asked, turning to face Jaden.

Jaden laughed, "It's somewhere here, burried with all my other necklaces." she joked lightly. Zaloog interrupted them at that, "Oh my, that's exactly what I was afraid of, you may think that's where it's safest but it's not, if they find you they find the key." he explained. Banner nodded.

"The dectective has suggested that we hide our keys somewhere." He informed the small group. Jaden grinned at that, a plan forming in her mind. "I know the perfect place." she declared before rushing off and using the Shadows to create a replica of her key. She replaced her real one with the fake and slipped the real one into her pocket, before she put a sheepish grin on her lips and ran back.

"Oops, I forgot that I told a friend about it, I know I should trust them but still." she stated, forcing herself to blush faintly. Chazz rolled his eyes, "And this is why you will always be known as Slacker to me." he stated monotonously while Alexis and Banner laughed, Zaloog however was just staring at her with an incredulous look on his face. Obviously marvelling at the stupidity of what she'd just done.

Jaden repressed a smirk at that and smiled, "C'mon, we have to find places to hide them guys!" she stated brightly.

Chazz's was hidden first, under the sink. And the janitor, who Jaden could sense was a duel spirit caught Zaloogs attention and suspicion.

Jaden hid her fake key in her draw in Zanes room, which Zaloog complimented her for because it was so cluttered that it would be hard to find. Then a student was caught evesdropping and jaden Jaden rolled her eyes, another spirit hiding in the school.

Alexis his hers in her jewlery box and a woman came in, who Alexis told them all was the school nurse, but again Jaden could sense that she was a spirit. She had to forced herself to bite her tongue and stop herself from bursting out laughing at how well they'd infiltrated the school, but they weren't even aware that there was a chance that someone could sense them.

Banner hid his in a safe and a spirit posing as a security guard walked past. In the end the second Jaden got back to her room she broke down laughing. Of course this made Zane look at her in confusion, and Jadens only response was to laugh louder.

It took her about half an hour to calm down and explain to Zane, he didn't find it as funny as she did, but he did smile.

Of course she fell asleep relatively quickly and Zane had to pick her up and carry her into her bed, making sure to drape the blankets around her.

Jaden slept through the theifs attack and woke up relatively early in the morning, she check for her Spirit Key and rolled her eyes, "Oh my, it's gone." she muttered sarcastically before shaking Zane, "Oy!" she hissed, "Zane, wake up." The older boys eyes fluttered open slowly and he gave her an annoyed glare.

Jaden giggled at that and rolled her eyes, "I was right, the key's gone." she told him, causing Zane to roll his eyes. "We knew this would happen, why are you waking me up?" he asked slowly. Jaden laughed at that. "We have to pretend to be outraged and tell the others." she explained as though it was simple. Zane pulled himself up slightly so that his head was propped up by his hand, "Jaden, couldn't you do that on your own? I'm tired." he stated slowly.

Jaden rolled her eyes. "Zane, this is me, I'm the most hyperactive and excitable person in this school, and you think I'd let you sleep if it was really stolen?" she asked incredulously. Zane groaned as he pulled himself up, "Fine, I'll get up." he stated slowly.

Jaden beamed at him as she jumped up and grabbed her clothes before rushing into the bathroom, laughing brightly.

Zane shook his head, rolling his eyes as he stared after her. It took Jaden less than five minutes to emerge from the bathroom fully dressed and Zane grabbed his clothes before going into the bathroom himself.

Jaden jumped onto her bed smiling brightly as she jumped onto her bed and brushed her hair out of her face, smiling as she waited for Zane before frowning to herself and taking off the Medallion that she'd gotten so long ago. Atticus had given her the other half and it was complete now. Jaden held it in her hand, squeezing it slightly in her hand and biting her lip as she stared at it indecisively.

When Zane walked out of the bathroom her frowned slightly at the look of pain on Jadens face and he sighed to himself as he sat next to her on the bed, "Jaden, what's wrong?" he asked softly. Jaden looked up at him slowly.

"I was just thinking." she stated softly. Zane raised an eyebrow at that before Jaden let out a soft sigh and looked down, "I gave you the Medallion because I thought it would protect you... but it didn't because I only had half of it." she told him slowly. Zane raised an eyebrow at that but he didn't comment.

Jaden stared at the Medallion for a moment before pushing some of her Shadow magic into it, "It'll protect you now." she told him softly as she held it out to him. Zane stared down at it for a moment before he slowly took her hands, "Help me put it on." he stated softly, a faint smile on his lips as Jaden slowly climbed to her knees and draped it over his neck.

Jaden wobbled slightly and placed her hands on Zanes shoulders to keep her upright. Jaden felt a blush taint her cheeks at the strange surge of a feeling that she didn't recognise rushing through her when their eyes met and his hands gently steadied her.

A second later the bedroom door burst open and Jaden let out a startled yelp as she saw Chazz, Alexis, Chumly, Syrus and professor Banner gathered around the door.

In her shock Jaden lost her balance and went tumbling towards the floor. Zane dove after her, his arms wrapping around her as he twisted so that she landed safely on top of him. Jadens face flushed scarlet as she jumped off the older boy and helped him up quickly. "Oh god Zane, I'm so sorry." she gasped out, her brown eyes filled with guilt.

Zane rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, you didn't do anything wrong." he informed her comfortingly. Jaden glanced over at the door and frowned at the look of annoyance in Chazz's eyes, "The Spirit Keys have been stolen!" he snapped. Jaden gave a small nod. "I know, that's why I woke Zane up." she told them, "I kinda freaked out and Zane was trying to calm me down." she lied and Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah." he snapped, "We need to find out who stole them." he stated as he barged into the room and the others followed him. Jaden gave a small nod as she sat on her bed and Zane sat next to her.

Jaden sighed, "So the Shadow Riders have been and took the Keys, doesn't anyone else find it a little bit suspicious?" she asked after a moment. Chazz frowned at that, "What do you mean suspicious?" he asked slowly as Alexis, Banner, Syrus and nodded and Alexis asked, "Yeah, what exactly do you mean by suspicious?" she asked slowly.

Jaden rolled her eyes, "Dear god, and they call me stupid." she muttered causing Zane to laugh and lift up her real Spirit key from the spot around her neck, "Jaden thought like something like this would happen so he made a fake." Zane explained as Jaden grinned proudly, "Damn right, and the fact that I did doesn't leave this room," she stated seriously.

Alexis beamed brightly at her, "Oh thank god, that means we still have one of the keys." she stated, her relief obvious. Chazz nodded slowly, "Yeah, Alexis is right, we haven't lost them all." there was a look of grudging respect on his face and Jaden grinned, "Now, let's get down to the matter at hand shall we?" she asked before grabbing a handfull of paper and neatening it on the deck like a professional.

Syrus and Chumly both laughed at that and Jaden grinned goofily. Alexis smiled at her friends adorablness and the way that Zane smiled faintly at her antics. Chazz rolled his eyes, "Right, who stole the keys." he stated slowly. Banner frowned, "Perhaps we should get Zaloog." he stated slowly.

Jaden shook her head at that, "No!" she stated loudly before shoving the papers away and crossing her arms over he chest, "We aren't getting him involved when we don't know if we can trust him." she explained when everyone looked at her in confusion.

Alexis frowned, "Jaden, he's a detective, why shouldn't we trust him?" she asked slowly. Jaden sighed. "I thought there was something off about him so I pulled some strings, apparently he doesn't even exist." she informed the small group, who gaped in shock at her revalation.

Banner frowned at that, "Are you sure?" he asked slowly. Jaden nodded curtly, "He was tricking us, and I think that it's not just him, probably a team of them, otherwise they'd never have been able to pull all this off." she explained simply.

Zane nodded at that, "I think Jaden's right." he agreed. Chumly frowned, "But who else would it be?" he asked slowly.

Syrus gave a small nod, "Yeah, it's one thing knowing that, but if we don't know who to go after..." he trailed off meaningfully. Jaden grinned, "I think I have an idea." she stated slowly, "But I don't think we'll have to wait long," and then she took a deep breath. "I have a plan, I'm not sure how much you guy's will like it but I think it's the only way to get the stolen Keys back." she informed them after a moment.

Chazz sighed, "Well, tell us your plan Jaden." he stated slowly. Alexis gave an encouraging smile, "We don't exactly have any other plans so yours will probably be better than none." she stated lightly.

Jaden gave her a grateful smile before she took a deep breath. "We tell them the truth, or at least part of it, because right now they'll be wondering why the keys don't work, we tell them that they need to be won in a duel." she explained slowly, "They'll demand a duel, and one of your guys accept." she stated as she slowly looked at Alexis, Chazz and Banner. "That's the only way we'll get them back without risking my key." she informed them, "No matter what happens they don't get the Sacred beasts."

Chazz nodded, "I'll do it." he stated loudly. Alexis' eyes narrowed, "Hey! Wait!" she yelled. Jaden scowled and smashed her fist against the wall, "Stop bickering!" she yelled furiously, "God, what are you, five?" she asked harshly, "Chazz will duel the Shadow Rider." she decided.

Alexis' eyes widened at that, "What?" she asked furiously, "But Jaden!" she started, Jaden cut her off with an icy glare. "This isn't a game, this isn't about pride or honour, this is about the fate of the world!" she snapped, finaly losing that calm thread of control.

"You have no idea how important this all is! You don't know what it feels like to really be duelling for so much more than you can ever truly imagine." she was shaking. "You have no idea what it's like to have so much weight on your shoulders! To know that one duel could end it all." tears were pouring down her face.

"I lost my dad when I was seven because of one of those kind of duels!" she screamed. "I watched his unconsious body be carried away and I chased after him desperately, I was terrified and I ended up practically catatonic." she was sobbing uncontrollably as she ran out of the room and went smashing into two people and stumbling back, plummeting to the floor and screaming in shock, half expecting Zane to grab her like usual and then her head his the floor with a resounding crack.

~~~Back with the gang~~~

Zane glared at them all, "God, you just need to grow up you guys." He stated sharply. Chazz scowled, "Jaden didn't need to freak out like that." he retorted, "He's so over the top." he snapped.

Alexis looked away guiltily, "I didn't mean it like that." she muttered. Syrus and Chumly both frowned, "You're being kinda harsh." stated Chumly softly, "I mean, Jaden did kinda over react, besides, surely he'd have told us about that before." he was looking down.

Syrus bit his lip, "I don't think Jaden would have." he whispered, "I mean, I think he's been holding that in for so long that it just burst." he looked guilty and Zane sighed as he got up. "I'm gonna go, I've got to find Jaden." he snapped before heading to the door and opening it, his eyes widening when he realised that Zaloog and his group were litterally about to knock.


End file.
